Lady From The Bar
by DoccubusGirl5eva
Summary: Bo and Lauren's life progress and problems arise. With the Doccubaby and a wedding coming up, they can't afford anymore problems from the Fae.
1. Chapter 1

I lay here in the bed I have become all too familiar with staring up at the ceiling in the cool darkness. Lauren is soundly sleeping next to me, her blonde hair sprawled out across my chest. I lay, running my hand slowly through her soft hair, thinking how we became to be. Thinking how impossible I thought it was for such an amazing woman to love me. A succubus who has seen more heartache and death that she'd like to remember. All of my life my human foster parents would tell me that I was a monster, nothing more than a predator, and I believed them ever since I could remember. But here lie a woman who was able to put my nature aside to love the woman I really was. I still can't believe that something this wonderful could happen to me. I remember when I first met Lauren, and I smile at the memory.

_"Kenz I'm going out tonight don't wait up." I yelled grabbing my jacket to head out the doors_

_"Wait BoBolicious! Where are you going?" _

_I rolled my eyes with slight annoyance of my human best friend._

_"Don't give me that look. It's like 2 a.m."_

_"I'm hungry Kenz. And unless you're gonna offer yourself as a snack I'm going out." I made sure my eyes flashed electric blue._

_"Nevermind! Go. Go get your succubus on Bobo!" she exclaimed pushing me out the door._

_"Damn Kenzi." I think to myself._

_I walk out to my beat up yellow camaro and slide in. Tonight was gonna be a really good one. I can feel it._

_I pull up in front of an overly packed club with a line that went around the corner. As far as I'm concerned that line didn't exist. All I had to do was succubus my way into that club if the bouncer gave me any trouble._

_"Hey there handsome you wanna open the ropes for me?" I smirk._

_"Name?"_

_"Bo. Bo Dennis."_

_"You're not on the list lady."_

_"Sure I am," I grab his hand letting my energy affect him."I'm right there."_

_"Oh...um..yeah. Go right in." it's really sad how easy that is._

_"Thank you." I wink._

_"Anytime. Can I take you out."_

_"Sorry you're not exactly my type." and that said I'm head into the crowd ready for a little grindin. The sexual energy in this place was insane. It was like a teenage boy seeing his first pair of breasts._

_I walk swiftly over to the bar eying the crowd for a tasty snack when I see a blonde being bothered by two sleeze ball guys. I'm all for flirting but this woman looked so uncomfortable I couldn't help but feeling sorry for her. I observed them for a minute longer and one of the guys puts his hand on the blondes dance and she stiffens, obviously not caring for the contact. I had to stop this before it got worse._

_I ordered an extra drink and walked over to her. "Sorry it took so long the bartender just didn't understand the word no." I swiftly kiss her cheek._

_"This your girl?" this guy had obviously had way to many beers and needed to shave big time._

_"Yeah she is. Is there a problem gentlemen?" I ask cocking eyebrow up._

_I look over at the stranger and her eyes are filled with confusion and gratitude. "It's okay babe. they were just leaving." she looks directly at them before leaning over to give me a peck on the lips. "No need to worry."_

_"Oh I see." one of the other men say. "Let's go boys these lezzies obviously don't need us." _

_"Hope to see you around soon guys." I wink at them._

_Once they are long gone I turned to the woman, "Are you okay? You look like your about to have a heart attack." she was cute little thing. Warm hazel brown eyes, blonde hair that fell to her rounded breast, lips that were full and pink, and from what I could see her body was very toned. I bit my lip at the thought of what she looked like naked._

_"Yes I'm fine thank you. I never know how to handle things like those so thank you." _

_"I'm sorry if I intruded your personal space, but you looked so uncomfortable and helpless." she looks up at me and I get a full look of her face and my breath hitches in my throat. She was much more beautiful than I actually noticed. She shifts uncomfortably under my gaze. "No no it's completely fine. Thank you again for helping me Ms?"_

_"Bo. Bo Dennis." she holds her hand out for me to shake it and I do so. "Hello Bo. My name is Lauren Lewis. Can I buy you a drink for saving my skin?" her voice wavered as if she was unsure of what she was actually doing. "Oh you don't have to do that really it was no biggy." I start to reconsider taking this beauty home and having my way with her. "No really I insist." she wasn't going to let this die. "Oh what the hell! I'll have a Gin and tonic please." she waves for the bartender who immediately comes over to us. "What can I get you beautiful ladies?" Lauren chuckles, "Um, I'll have a Cosmo and my friend here will have a Gin and tonic." _

_"Coming right up!"_

_I can't help but stare and this beautiful woman in front of me. Once again I am hit by her full beauty as she turns to me. "So what's cute little blonde like you doing in a scummy club like this?" _

_"I don't know. What's a cute brunette such as yourself doing in a scummy place like this?" she laughs. "I needed a break from work and this is what's a few blocks away from my place."_

_"Oh. What do you ?"_

_"I'm a doctor and the local hospital. I work monster hours so I do t really get out much ever." she chuckles taking a big gulp of her drink._

_"A doctor? Wow. Sounds interesting. You just decided to cut loose tonight?"_

_"Yeah I didn't feel like being in my apartment by myself tonight so here I am. I don't usually do this." she looks at her palms._

_"Do what? Go out?"_

_She laughs, "Well that and flirt with beautiful...women...such as yourself." she was doing some hard core blushing. It was actually kind if cute. "What about you?"_

_"Me? Well I was bored at home with my bestie and so I decided to get out." _

_"Oh, I see." she was twiddling her thumbs and I rematch out to stop her._

_"You don't have to be nervous Lauren I'm not gonna bite...hard." she turns bright red. _

_"Right. Um...I...um...I'm not used to this." she laughs nervously._

_"It's okay we aren't..." before I could get my words out I feel a hand on my waist and immediately look up, it's an old girl friend of mine. "Hey there stranger." biting her lip. She was a nymph from California. _

_"Hey there! Stranger indeed. Lauren this is a friend of mine Amber." I gesture towards Lauren who simply nods at her._

_Amber was a beautiful woman. Tall, slim figure, ice blue eyes, full pink lips, flowing black hair, and legs for days. "What are you doing in this neck of the woods Bo baby?" _

_"Ya know just scoping out the pedestrians looking for some fun."_

_"Well good thing I found you before blonde here snatched you up." she nods towards Lauren who shifts nervously. "What do you say we get out of her and go to my place?"_

_"Um..yeah let's do it." I say taking her hand. I turn back to Lauren. "Are you going to be okay here by yourself?"_

_She opens her mouth to speak but Amber rudely interrupts. "She a big girl Bo she can handle herself." I shoot her a glance and she shrugs. "Yes I will be fine. Thank you for your help earlier. It means a lot that a stranger would help out." she smiles._

_"Well just in case something happens," I grab a napkin to jot my number down. "Call me if you need anything. Anything at all. Okay?" I slide the napkin over to the blonde. "Thank you really but I'm sure I'll be fine. But I'll keep this just in you again Bo."_

_I couldn't help but smile. "See you around Lauren." _

_"Same to you Bo."_

_And on that Amber impatiently pulls me to her. "Come on succubus I need to get out of these clothes." she whispers into my ear sending a jolt of pure arousal through my whole body, but I still wanted to stay a little longer with the woman I just met. Fighting the urge I willingly follow Amber outside._

_"So who's place yours or mine?"_

_"I recall your place have nice little goodies and no roommate."_

_"My place it is." she's deep in seduction mode. "Where's your car?" that low voice brings my succubus out and my eyes flash iridescent blue. "Thought you'd never ask." leading her to my car. I still can't help but look at the club as we pass thinking of the beautiful blonde I saw before._

_I shake my head focusing in the night awaiting me if fun,sex, and feeding. I'd worry about blonde tomorrow well today technically. Oh well. I shift gears and speed through the city with the blondes eyes in my head._

I chuckle lightly at the memory accidentally waking up Lauren.

"What's so funny?" she asks hoarsely.

"Just remembering how we met."

She giggles. "Why is that funny?"

"Well," I let out a big sigh and lift her face up to me, the moon light shining on her. "I never thought that I would fall deeply in love with a strange human at a bar." I chuckle. "Especially one who had no idea about the Fae or what a succubus was in that matter."

"You love me?" she was smiling that awkward Lauren smile I loved so much. I falter a bit noticing what I just admitted to her. "Yes. I do." I pull her up to me so we are face to face. "Lauren Lewis...I love you." and it sends a shock through me on how easy it was to say that. To be able to know that it was the absolute truth. "I've loved you since I met you at that bar." she looks at me quizzically. "Okay maybe my right away but after that when you called me for your 'emergency'." I laugh.

She shoves me a bit. "You have to admit that was a well planned out 'emergency'" she flips me on my back so that she is sitting upright on my pelvis. "Bo this is Lauren. The woman from the bar." she renacts the conversation using her hand as a phone. "I think I'm being followed and I don't know what to do. You said I could call you if I needed anything and I don't have many friends. I'm and the diner down the street from the bar. Please hurry I don't know what to do." she put her hand down laughing. "And then you stormed in that diner all hot ready to kick some ass and I was just sitting in a booth smiling."

"Scared the hell out of me might I add." I poke her in the side.

"Well I didn't know how to ask you, then a stranger, out. Sooo..." she leaned down putting her face close enough that I could taste her skin. "It was a very well thought out plan I must say." I smirk.

"Shut up." and she closes the space between us pulling me into a at first soft kiss and then turning it into a more passionate kiss. She breaks from me, "I..I love you too Bo Dennis. With every fiber of my being." I pull her back down to me and flipping her on her back. "Good. Cos' I don't want to be the only one in this." she leans up to kiss me softly. "You're not. Now please...make love to me." and with that I lean down and kiss you passionately. I slowly graze my tongue on her lip and she opens it inviting me in. We mold together as one. Our mouths, our bodies, our love. Hands are roaming and removing the little clothing we already have on. I broke the kiss panting, "You're so beautiful." looking directly into my lovers eyes. "You make me beautiful." pulling me back down into our kiss. "Take me Bo." she says against my lips. And I do just that. running my hands up her torso up to her perfect breast massaging and pinching her erect nipples. She arches into my hand in approval. I kiss her jaw line until I get to her earlobe which I take into my mouth, receiving a gasp from Lauren. "Your aura right now is blinding babe. Should we do something about that?" I'm all succubus now and my blue eyes could prove it. She nods her head and I move to suck and nibble on her exposed neck. This woman has no idea how crazy she drives me. And her bucking her sex up against my thigh isn't making me any less lustful. "In such a rush." I chuckle. "I can't help it I want you." she says sheepishly. "You have me." she pulls me back up her face and kisses me deep and slow. I part from her and put one of her nipples into my mouth, sucking, biting and swirling my tongue around it. She pushes her breast into my face moaning. Her hands are in my hair, lightly pulling it. I reluctantly depart from her breast and kiss my way down her toned stomach. She's panting now, moving her hips slowly as she awaits for me to reach my destination. I trace my tongue down to her mound and kiss it softly. I can smell her sex and I know in an instant that she is very wet. I moan to myself and Lauren brings her hips up telling me she wants my tongue on her. I tease her, lightly licking her clit in slow circles. "Dammit Bo." she tries to push into my tongue but I keep the torture going. Slowly and lightly circling her swollen clitoris. "Please." she begs "Please fuck me Bo...please." there was so much want in her voice that I couldn't resist, I take her clit into my mouth, sucking and licking it. She moans loudly, "Oh,God...yes..Bo." She finds my rhythm and bucks her sex into my mouth. I suck harder on her clit. "Oh...please Bo...please don't stop." and I don't. Why would I stop when her orgasm was so close? Why would I stop when the woman I loved was unraveling under my touch? She is so beautiful I wouldn't ever dream of stopping. "Oh...Bo I'm...aah..I'm gonna..." and she cuts off, freezing mid movement. I don't stop my attack. I stick two fingers inside of her warm and velvet sex. I moan to myself, I could never get enough of Lauren, of her smell, her taste, her touch, of her love. She made me feel so worth it and I wanted nothing but to return the favor and make her feel just as loved as she made me feel. She stiffens once again then let's out a scream "Isabeau!" and she unravels right under me, falling limp and breathing heavily. I crawl back up to her and she pulls me into a kiss, getting a taste of herself. She breaks the kiss looking deep into my eyes, "I love you so much." the feeling behind her words makes my eyes water, "And I love you right back." I kiss her softly. "Go to sleep, but you owe me one in the morning." I wink. "You got it." and she flips me over to lay in front of me. "Hold me? Please?" And I do just that. Lauren's breathing goes back to normal as she falls to sleep and me shortly after.


	2. Chapter 2

I fell the warm sun on my skin as I slowly pull out of my sleep. I stretch out my muscles and turn over to greet Lauren and find nothing but cool empty sheets and I small paper note.

"Bo, I'm downstairs making breakfast. Don't keep me waiting - Lauren." the paper was kissed with red lipstick. I was intrigued to what my lover had planned for me. I throw my legs off the bed and slide into my night gown that hung deliciously off of my body and head downstairs.

When I open the door I am hit with the aroma of bacon and pancakes. "Mmm food." I slowly make my way down the stairs hoping to see Lauren cooking away the the stove but she's not there. "Babe?" I call out walking towards the food that was neatly placed on the table. Lauren must have really had this planned. On the plate of perfect pancakes, bacon, and a sunny side up egg there was a small note similar to the one I found in the bedroom. "Bo, I owe you one remember? Eat up and come to the guest room. If you don't eat you don't get your treat. - Lauren" I smile wickedly. This is going to be a better morning than I thought. I hadn't realized how famished I was until I took a bite of the pancakes. They were warm and sweet, just like Lauren. "When did I become such I sap?" I think to myself smiling. I can't wait to see what she was planned, and the thought of it makes my blood boil with excitement. I look at the guest room door which is cracked slightly and I knew Lauren was watching me, her aura was shining like a Christmas tree. I was gonna tease her since I probably won't have control over what was going to go on in that room. I get up and casually walks over to the fridge opening it to take out the orange juice. As I grab for the orange juice I make sure I bend over so that my night gown rises slightly. I hear a muffled gasp and smirk. "You're not the only one with control doctor." I sit the orange juice on the marble counter and turn around to the cabinet to get a glass. I stand on my tippie toes ,even though it's not necessary, and bend forward pretending I'm looking for something in particular and grab a glass. When I turn around the aura coming out if that room grabs my attention and I can resist it any longer. My eyes flash their blue color and I slowly walk over to the guest room. "Where oh where did my Lauren go? My sexy nerdy Lauren." I can tell that she has moved because her aura dulls just a bit. I slowly open the door and walk in. I am stunned at what I see. Lauren, my incredible Lauren, had set up the most romantic setting I had ever seen in my life. There are candles just about on every surface except the bed, where there were pink and read rose petals in the shape of a heart. On the inside of the heart there were chocolate kisses that spelled out "L + B". This was too much and I didn't even notice there was tears welling up in my eyes let alone Lauren leaning on the doorway of the master bathroom. "Hey." her voice was low and sultry, "you are a tease you know?" she was playing no games and her aura was showing just that. I didn't really hear her speak, I was mesmerized but the light that was Lauren. "What? Did you say something?" she just chuckled "I said, you are a tease." her eyes were locked with mine and she licked her lips and brought her bottom one in between her teeth. "Why are you doing this to me Lauren." my eyes were the bluest that they've been in a while. "Doing what? What am I doing?" she slowly walks over to me and slowly runs her fingers lightly down my arm. Her hands are shaking; she's nervous. How cute. "I think you're the only tease in this room Doctor." I take her hands into mine as they reach my wrist. "And we all know what happens if you tease a succubus." I say it in a low tone making sure my point is fully across. "I see you've made an appearance. Bo keeps you locked up pretty right doesn't she? It's a real shame." she runs her hand up my night gown and I close my eyes to the warm touch against my boiling skin. "Lauren don't." and lightly push her hand away not really wanting her to stop. "Why? Because I'm some delicate flower? I'm not as weak as you think I am Bo."

"I could hurt you."

"I can take it. I'm not I a piece if priceless china, I'm not going to break easy." her voice shook a little.  
"Lauren, I'm trying to control myself but you and your aura aren't making it that very easy."

"Then lose control." she pulls my face to hers. "You're not going to hurt me. You know why? Because its me and I trust you. All you have to do is trust yourself." she said softly with a hint of frustration.  
"But.. wha.." before I could finish she cups my face and pulls me to her lightly brushing my lips with hers. It sends shivers all the way to my toes.

"What if I hurt you?" Who could blame me for being so cautious about loosing a little control. As far as I can remember any human lover I brought into my bed would always be just a lifeless corpse with a smile plastered on their face by morning. I don't want Lauren to end up that way. She was more than just a meal. She was the woman who made me feel like I was more than a monster, like I was someone who actually deserved love and if I were to be the cause of something happening to her I don't think I would get through it. "Hey?" she interrupted my thoughts."You're thinking to much. It's my turn to take care if you remember." she winks and pulls me over to the bed and I hesitate a little. "Don't be afraid. I love you." And with that my doubts are pushed to the side for now. I let her ease me down on the bed. She swiftly brushes the chocolates and rose petals to the side even though they would end up on the floor anyways. I can't help but watch her as she slowly crawled up over me straddling me. "You did me a good deed last night and I believe I have a debt to pay." I'm on the edge of losing all reasoning for what I should be doing. Lauren brings her face to mine and kisses me, softly at first then she deepens the kiss, taking my lip into her mouth sucking and biting on it before she kisses my jaw line making her way to my ear. "I'd like to pay that debt now if that's okay." all I can do is softly moan. Her warm breath on my ear is driving me nuts. "Is that okay ?" my mouth is dry and I nod. "Shall we get this party started then?" she bites and sucks on my neck and I pull her into me arching my body into hers. She moves her mouth down to my collarbone. "Lauren.." I whisper. I have one thread of control left and she has the scissors aimed right at it. She continues the slow torture and moves down to my breast which are still covered with my night grown. "As ravishing as you look in this I believe it has to come off." With that she slowly removed the spaghetti straps from my shoulders and takes my breasts into her hands massaging them slowly. I let out a soft moan and put my hands in her hair. She moves swiftly to put her mouth over my breast. I arch into her and just as I do so there's a burst through the door. It's too dark for me to see but from the form of the intruder I could tell that it's Kenzi.

"Dammit to hell!" I curse  
"Sorry to interrupt this lurve fest but doc we need you down at the Dal...Tricks been hurt." her voice is tight and serious.  
"Um...yes..give me a minute to um..get decent." Lauren shuffles off me and disappears into the bathroom to get dressed.  
"We need you too Bo. HE needs you." she sheds a few tears.  
I fix my nightgown back and go over to her. "Is he going to be okay Kenz?" Trick was, as I recently found out, my grandfather and the closest I have ever had to a decent father figure. I wasn't going to just let anything happen to him.  
"I really don't know Bo. That's why I came here. When you weren't at home I figured you were still here and the door was open so I came in."  
I hug her. "I'm gonna go get dressed meet us is the car?"  
She shrugs "Yeah sure."  
"And Kenz?" I yell after her.  
"What happened?"  
She doesn't say anything but her face goes blank and pale. "You'll have to see for yourself." her voice catches and she's gone.


	3. Chapter 3

As we arrive at the Dal you can clearly tell that no one is there., the parking lot was like a ghost town and that was rare for the Dal. The whole car ride here I would glance over at Kenzi to make sure she was doing okay and I would notice that she was clenching her jaw and holding on the steering wheel so tight her knuckles where white. I knew this was something that I would need a stiff drink afterwards, and it wasn't even noon yet.

"He's in his lair. Dyson and Hale have been here since it all happened." she turns to walk inside.  
"Kenz," I grab her elbow to stop her. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"  
"Dyson will explain everything. Come on." I followed her inside and Lauren wasn't far ahead of us. I knew this couldn't be good at all.

I get to where Trick was and I freeze immediately. My hands automatically bring my hands up to my mouth and gasp. "Oh Trick, what happened?" I whisper. I just know that I'm going to break down, but I had to stay strong. This man was the only thing that I had that connected me to my Fae family. What would I do without him? Without his reassurance and guidance? I just can't imagine a world without Trick in it.  
"How ya doin there Trickster?" Kenzi leans down so she's face to face with him on the futon.  
"I could be better. Considering the fact that I have five broken ribs and I bleeding hole in my stomach." He chuckled. Of course he was gonna try to lighten the mood.  
"What happened?" I asked turning to face Dyson.  
"We were outside bringing the latest shipment of supplies in and one of the guys, I don't know who he was, threw some type of powder in my face that stunned me, I mean I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. Anyway, after it wore off and I came to, there was Trick, laying on the ground unconscious and bleeding. I called Hale and of course Kenzi was already here."  
"When I got here ol Trick was still unconscious and I asked were you were," Hale nodded toward me. "she said you were probably at Lauren's and went to get you. So tada!" he waved is hands like he had a wand. "Here we are?"  
"Do you guys know who did this? Any clues?"  
"No not really. I don't remember anything after coming to besides finding Trick."  
"I could call my cousin in Russia! The boy's got connections! I could get the license plate number." Kenzi was in full on investigator mode.  
"Trick how are you feeling?" Lauren had started her examination on the feeble man.  
He chuckles. "Nothing you can't fix up right Lauren?"  
"Right. I'll get you fixed up soon as possible." she looks over at Dyson who was planning tactics with Kenz, "Do you think we could get him to the compound? It would be better if we got him there."  
"We could do that. You okay with that old man?"  
"Yeah yeah. Just hurry I think I might be going into shock soon."  
"Okay you hang in there Trickster, is gonna fix you up." Dyson goes over to the futon and picks the man up. "Don't worry old man it's all gonna be okay."  
"Trick don't you die on me. I swear if you do I'll kill you." I whisper to him as Dyson carries him to the squad car.  
"Don't worry Isabeau, I'm not going anywhere. Lock up will you? Don't want any hoodlums coming to bust the place up while I'm gone."  
"Sure things Gramps." I turn to Lauren who is rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Lauren? Is he really gonna be okay?" she walked over to me and cupped my cheek, "He's going to be fine but we have to hurry to the compound if that's what we want. I'm not going to let anything happen to him Bo...I promise." She kisses my cheek, "Now come on we got a Blood King to save." and she grabbed my hand and led me to the car.

**_After Tricks Surgery At the Light Compound _**

We, Kenzi, Dyson, Hale, and The Ash, are all in a waiting room when Lauren walks in with a smile on her face. "He's going to be just fine. Someone took some type of horn or a knife to his stomach which caused some internal bleeding. I had to go in and stitch it together and his broken ribs are all patched up. He should be back to normal in a day or so since his blood is very powerful." I was so happy I could cry. Trick was going to be okay, he was going to be back to his old Trick self, and the Dal was gonna be back to being the Dal.  
"Thank you Doc!" Kenzi nearly tackled her to the floor with her bear hug. "Can we go and see him? I gotta see him." she was the most anxious out of us all to see Trick, to make sure this was real. "He's still under anesthetics, but give him about 30 minutes tops and he will probably be awake."  
"Thanks doc." Dyson patted her I'm the shoulder as the gang walked out of the room.  
I'm still a bit shocked by all this so I stay frozen in my chair deep in thought. My eyes were focussed on nothing in particular and my hearing was far from tuned in. I was like a statue still and ridged. Who would do this to Trick? Of all people why him? Was this a warning to the Light Fae? Was it a warning to me? That's the question that I stick on. I am an unaligned succubus, a powerful succubus at that, and it seems like everybody is pushing me to pick a side but they just don't understand do they? I don't want to be owned by anyone and I sure as hell don't want anyone telling me how I should and shouldn't act. This was my life and I'm going to live it the way I choose. Mid-thought Lauren cleared her thought. I don't know how long she had been sitting there but there she was.  
"He's going to be okay Bo."  
"I know and I'm grateful that you saved him, but..." she starts rubbing my back. "who would do this? Who would want to hurt Trick? Better yet, WHY would someone want to hurt Trick?" I was on the brink of tears. "What if all this is my fault?"  
"No. Don't you think like that. You had nothing to do with this. You weren't even there to begin with."  
"Lauren you don't understand, this could very much be my fault. I'm the unaligned succubus whos grandfather is the blood king. To add on to all of that I have a human girlfriend whom I'm madly in love with and the Fae don't exactly give out medals for that." I stopped and took a breath. "So this could be a warning from the Dark letting me know that I need to choose a side. Or even the Light." I rub my forehead.  
"Well...maybe...maybe you should choo..."  
"No!" I just about shriek "I am not about to have some authority make decisions that I don't agree with and not be able to do a damn thing about it! Because unlike most Fae I care very much for the human race. Even though people say I shouldn't. I'm not going to be owned Lauren. Not by them or anyone else." and I got up swung my jack back on and I left, leaving Lauren sitting there. I know she may not understand but I just can't go on a path if being controlled by some prick who doesn't give two shits about anyone's opinions except those who were in high power.  
I hoped in my camaro and head across town. I had I few things to discuss with my good friend the Morigan.

inside Trick's room  
"He looks so weak layin there man."  
"I know Kenz. He's gonna be okay. Lauren patched him up real good, you don't have to worry." Dyson squeezed her shoulder.  
"That's right Lil' Mama there's nothing to worry about. He'll be back to his self before you know it, serving you those shots you love so much."  
That made Kenzi laugh and gave her some reassurance. Nothing would be the same without Trickster and everybody knew it.  
Lauren walked into the room hands in her pockets clearing her throat, "We have a slight problem.." she ran her hands through her blonde hair."Um, Bo's..um..she's gone.."  
"Gone what the Fae do you mean gone?"  
"She was sitting the waiting room thinking and I asked her what was wrong and she started blaming herself for all of this. She said that it could've been a warning from the Dark about choosing a side...then she said she wasn't going to be owned by anyone and stormed out."  
"Dammit. She's probably going to go to the Morigan. Come on D-Man we gotta go get her before she goes all Succuhulk on that bitch." she slapped Dyson's arm. "Siren don't you move from this room! When he wakes up text me if you know what's good for ya." she was almost out the door when she turned, "Thanks Doc. For everything. Take care of him when he wakes up, but don't tell him anything about this until I give the say so k?" the woman was in all best friend rescue mode now.  
"Yes. I will take care of him and I won't say anything about any of this. Promise." and with that she and Dyson were gone.

**_Dark Fae Office_**

I wasn't letting anybody stop me. I was going to go through the office moving anyone who got in my way. I burst through the doors of the elevator heading towards Evonye's office and her assistants immediately blocked the door. Four blonde bimbos and one red head who looked like she wanted to kick my ass. "Trust me baby you are gonna pick the wrong fight here. So how about you guys move out of my fucking way or I'll just have to move you my self." I smiled sweetly. One if the blondes stepped forward clearly scared. "The Morigan is in an important meeting and you ca.." I just started laughing. "I don't give a rats ass who's she's in the meeting with and I'm gonna get in that room whether you like it or not. Now," i looked and all of them eyebrow raised "you have til the count of three to get out of the damn way or I'm gonna to move you." my eyes were flashing blue and my skin was pulsing orange as I arose off the floor. "One." they stood there ground fists up."Two." my voice was deep now, full of my power."Alright you asked for it cuties." I slowly started sucking there chi from their body's all at the same time. I wasn't going to drain them I was just going to weaken them so I could get in that room. I let them go and they all lay on the floor gasping for air holding their necks. "I told you was I going to get in the damn room bitches." I walked to the door and kicked it in eyes still blazing blue. Two big guards tried to stop me but I gave them a quick kicked to the groin and watched them tumble to the ground.  
"Well what a pleasant.."  
"Shut the hell up Evoyne!"  
The two women she was in a meeting with stay there shocked as I stood eyes blazing and skin still pulsing. "If you ladies know what's good for you I say you scram." they just looked at the Morigan. "Now." my voice get if deep again. The two women hurriedly grabbed their belongs and hurried out of the room. I followed them to the door to shut and lock it.  
"To what to I owe this pleasure ?" she was looking smug and that just made my anger flare.  
"Why did you send someone to hurt Trick?"  
"Now Bo why would I ever.."  
"Don't bullshit me lady. I know what you did and if I don't get some answers soon you're going to regret it."  
"Well calm down succubitch. I didn't want to hurt your beloved Trick. I just wanted to send him a little warning and he didn't want to listen."  
I stood there dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"  
"He didn't tell you?" she tried to look shocked. "Your mommy dearest is back in town."


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" I say in shock my jaw is almost to the floor. "Aoife? My mother? Are you sure?"

she chuckled, "Listen here Succubitch little miss blow up the motherfucking ash is on the outskirts of town looking for you." she lights a cigarette and take a puff.

"What..what does she want with me?"  
"Oh I have no clue maybe a little family reunion with you and Papa Trick." she exhaled some smoke."Like I said I gave him a warning and he didn't take it, so go and see why fuck she's here and what the hell she wants."  
"I don't know where she is. And even if I did I would have to go tomorrow."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow,

"Why can't you go today succubus?" her fury rising.

"Because if I go today I have no strategy and no knowledge of why she might be here." I ran my hands through my hair. "I need to talk to Trick." I turned heading for the door and the Morigan yelled out, "Tell my dearest Trick I said hello." she laughed darkly.

What the fuck was my mom doing here! Last time she was here she blew up the damn ash for hells sake. What could she want now? I furrowed my eyebrows with frustration. I guess I would just go have a chat with my grandpapa.

**Light Fae Compound**

I was making my way to Trick's room when I heard a voice call for me; I turned around on my heels. It was Lauren, peeking her head out of some room.

"Bo come here!" she whispered waving me towards her. I was a bit confused and she could tell by the look on my face. "Just come here dammit."I shrugged and did what I was told.

Once I got into the room Lauren slammed the door and locked it. She started pacing running her hands through her hair.

"Babe?" I gently grabbed her arm. "Are you okay? You look like you just saw your parents having angry sex." I chuckled.

"Not funny Bo."

"What's wrong? Hey, stop with the pacing." I made her face me. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

She laughed nervously, "Nothing serious I'm just really frustrated."

"Why? What's up?"

"Well to start off, you walking out of here more pissed than a Fury and not telling anybody where you're going. Second, Kenzi and Dyson are running all over looking anywhere the Light is allowed looking for you." she was waving her hands around. Lauren was quite cute when she was freaking out. "And lastly," I gasp as she pins me up against the door. "We were so rudely interrupted this morning. I didn't get to repay you." she stuck her lip out.

"You know you are cute." I gave her a kiss on the nose, "Don't worry I just went to talk to the Morigan and found out my mommy is back in town," I sigh "I'll call Kenz and tell her I'm back here and not to freak out." I flipped her so she was the one pinned against the wall,"I did notice our little interruption this morning," I kiss her neck and she gasps in surprise."Fortunately for you doctor I don't have to go kick mommy ass until tomorrow so you can repay me tonight, but we have to stop at my place first. I bought you a little something." she looks at me in surprise.

"What is it?"

I give her a quick slow soft kiss, "Tonight Doc." I give her another quick peck and head out if the office door.

**Downtown with Dyson And Kenzi**

"Where the hell is she?" Kenzi tapped nervously on the arm rest. "She's probz going all Succubitch and some dark faeckers face."

"We'll find her Kenz don't worry."

As he said that Kenzi's phone began to ring."Who tha flip?" she gasped "It's Bo!" she answered the phone but before she could even say anything.

"Kenz don't freak! I'm at the light compound. I didn't bust up anyone too bad but there something I gotta tell you guys." she paused "Can you guys get here quick?"

"You scared the Fae out of me lady, you owe me a double cheese pizza with bacon." and she hung up the phone.

"Well?" Dyson pressed, "Where is she?"

"Calm down D-man she's back at the compound." she punched him in the arm."Let's turn this clug bucket around and go see what this big thing is she has to tell us."

"Yes master." he chuckled

"Hey I could get used to that, Master." she waved her hands in front of her like unveiling a prize.

"Well don't," he poked her. "cause that's the only time it's happening."

**Trick's Room At The Compound**

I walk into the room and Trick is finally awake and talking to Hale. I wasn't waiting any time. "Why didn't you tell me Aoife was in town?" he froze and Hale stood up to leave. "Well it looks like the ol Siren needs to get goin."  
"Don't move." I point to him. "Why dearest grandfather? She could be hiding out anywhere and you neglected to tell me that she was here?" I was practically shouting.

"Bo calm down please."  
I huff. "I'll calm down alright! I'll calm down when her god damn head is on a platter!" I was pacing and trying not to smash something when Kenzi, Lauren, and Dyson came running in.

"What's going on?" Dyson asked

"Bobo are you okay?"

"Babe?" Lauren came up behind me and turned me around. "Calm down, tell us what happened.

I let and a heavy sigh,"Aoife's back." I say flatly. You could hear Dyson growl and Kenzi threw her hands up saying some Russian jiberish.

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked seeming to be the only one who was calm besides Trick and Hale.

Trick cleared his throat,"I knew she was coming." he bowed his head."I sent for her." he looked at me in the eyes.

"What?" everybody said in unison.

"Trick," I try and calm myself, "I am...a very..very angry succubus, and I'm trying with everything in my control not to smash this room to pieces." I stopped to let out a breath and slowly walked over to my grandfather. "Now tell me gramps, why is she here?"

He furrowed his brow, "I need her help with something. Something that isn't a big deal but is at the same time."

"What is it?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Well," he ran his hand through the little hair he had."I'm missing a very valuable item out if my lair. The Blade Of Dragons?" Kenzi gasped "I lurved that blade." Trick ignored her remark "Anyway, I need it back. If it gets in the wrong hands they user could take the blade to do unspeakable things."

"Such as?" Lauren asked.

"I'm glad you asked doctor. With the Dragon Blade if the user injures another," he lowered his head."it could cause deaths of thousands if used for bad intentions."

Dyson broke in. "And we couldn't retrieve said blade because of what reason?" he motioned to Kenzi and myself.

"Well you see just about everybody knows that Bo has a hard time controlling her temper and she is still quite new to our world.."

"Wait." I held up my hand "You're telling us that we can't go get this damn blade because of me?"

"No not exactly. The Fae know that you don't know all of the rules and they will used that against you."

"Then why didn't you just send us." Hale asked walking over to Dyson.

"Because with Aoife she knows more than both of you combined and she could get in and out of there it's little to no problems at all."

"So you're saying you invited Bo's birth mother here without warning anyone knowing what she did last time she paid us a visit?" Lauren asked.  
"Yes. I know that wasn't the best way to go about things but if I would've told anyone people would've went on a hunt for her." he huffed."Besides she swore that once the job is done she will leave us in peace and not cause any trouble."

"Okay." I pressed my fingers to my temples."I need to sleep and a drink."  
"Bobo it's not even 5 yet." she chuckled.  
"Well I got a hour until then so I'll just drink until the clock looks like five." I started heading out the door.  
"Bo be careful. I don't know where she's staying."

"Alright gramps do worry about me." I head down the hall of the light compound and my boots click with every step on the glossy tile floors. I can hear someone running behind me and I know it's Lauren, I can smell her. I stop and turn around, she flinches."I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Are you going to be okay going home by yourself?" concern written on her face.

I cupped her cheek, "Don't worry about me babe. I'll see you after you get off right?"

"Of course. I'll come pick you up at 8." she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"8 sounds great." I gave her a deep and passionate kiss."Then you could repay your debt Doctor." she blushed at my remark.

"Yes, there's still a can of whipped cream I didn't get to use." and she pulls me into a kiss. Letting me know that she was ready and she wanted me as soon as she could get me. "Be careful." she gave me one last peck and I turned around and headed towards my car.

**The Crack Shack**

I pull up outside of the Crack Shack and notice something odd. I get out of my car and go into the less than a house house and see the door is open. I pull my knife out my boot and slowly proceed in. I gasp at who I see.

"Aoife." I whisper, anger rising.

She's sitting on the couch drinking a glass of MY wine."Hello dearest daughter of mine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I this chapter is a little choppy I'm still figuring out where this is going to go. Please leave some feed back it would be greatly accepted**!

I stand in a daze staring at my mother. Is she really here? Why is she hear? What does she want? My inner questioning gets interrupted when my mother clears he throat.  
"Excuse me sweetheart I didn't mean to scare you." she gets up to move towards me and I pull out my dagger from my boot.  
"What the hell do you want Aoife?" I spit at her.  
"Nice to see you too Bo. I'm fine thanks for asking." she rolls her eyes.  
"Cut the pretense what are you doing here. Breaking into my house and causing trouble?"  
"I'm sorry hon I just wanted to see me baby." she takes a step forward and I raise my eyebrow in warning."Okay. I see that this isn't going anywhere." she looks around. "Look, I came here tonight to warn you."  
"Warn me? About what?"  
"Well there's this thing that you don't know about your family dear and sooner rather than later that side of you will start to take over."  
I stare at her confused."What...what are you talking about? The side of me?"  
"Your father and I of course." she smirks. "We are both dark so that means that some of you is dark, but since you weren't raised by the Fae.."  
I scoff. "No thanks to you."  
"I won't explain my motives to you. I did what I did to keep you safe and that's all that matters."  
"If you say so Aoife."  
"Can I continue or are you going to act like a 16 year old girl?" she is obviously annoyed.  
"Go ahead."  
"Okay where was I," she taps her fingers on her chin,"oh yeah" she snaps."Your father and I are dark Fae so deep inside you are dark. Kind of how I was when I had my sexy little minions and kinda blew up the old Ash." she shurgs. "Anyway, you aren't supposed to go through the darkness until you turn 25 but the Morigan is fixed on getting you to her side so I'm sure she is trying to find a way to make it happenn sooner than is needed." she looks me in the eyes. "Bo darling I love you and I don't want you to go through what I did. To go through the darkness like I did. That isn't a way to live." I couldn't place the look on her face but it wasn't a happy one. It seemed like she was genuinely concerned about me.  
I lowered my dagger and stepped forward, "Thanks mom really, I'm sorry you had to go through that and I will try my best to prepare myself for it." I look into her that are now glassy."What's wrong mom?"  
Aoife steps forward and cups my cheek, "I'm just so proud of my little girl." a lump forms in my throat. "You are everything that I wanted to be when I was your age but things were different then just like they are now. I know that I was a crazy bitch last time you saw me, blowing up the Ash and all but I got help and I don't have much anger left." I look at her tears fighting their way to escape,"All those years being angry at myself and the world for having to give you up and I look at you now and I wouldn't change it for anything." tears start to fall from my eyes and the mother I never knew stands before me with love and caring in her eyes and I can't help but pull her into an embrace.  
"Thanks mom, for doing what you thought was right for me." I pull away and look at her, "Now go away." she looks stunned and take a few steps back, I laugh. "My girlfriend will be here in a minute." I blush. I never blush. Only with Lauren I think smiling to myself.  
"Oh yes. The human doctor. I don't mean to sound rude dear but shouldn't you be being a succubus?" she looks at me. "Succubi don't do monogamy love, It's not who we are. It's not how we are supposed to operate. "  
I just look at her stunned, "I know that it isn't the norm but I love Lauren. With everything I am and everything I will ever have. And the fact that I'm a succubus and she still loves me even when I don't sometimes makes me love her even more. She gives me hope that I am not a monster and I deserve to be happy. She is one of the people that I would die or kill for. Lauren is my everything and will ALWAYS be my everything." I have tears coming down my face and I just stare at my mother who just smiles at me.  
"Well Lauren what do you think about that?" I notice she is looking past me. I turn around and I see her, standing with tears in her eyes smiling. She never looked so beautiful and I can't help but walk over to her. She looks up at me eyes twinkling, "You really feel that way?"  
"Always have and always will babe." I pull her into a hug that makes my heart melt. She is always so warm, it makes me feel so safe and not anything, not my mother or the Fae could hurt me as long as Lauren was by my side.  
"Well," Aofie stammers,"looks like you've taken good care of my little girl and for that I am forever grateful." she nods, "Now I'll get out of your hair so you two can have some alone time. But Bo, remember what I said to you." I of and she walks past me and Lauren out of the door.  
"What is she talking about?" Leave it the Lauren to ask questions.  
"I'll tell you about it tomorrow love, but tonight.." I close the door and pull her close. "I believe you have a debt to repay." I close the distance between us and bring her lips to mine softly kissing her."I love you." she says and I look back at her.  
"What did you say?"  
"Isabeau Dennis," she looks into my eyes,"I love you. More than life itself and I would do anything to make sure that you were happy." the lump in my throat is back and before I can say anything Lauren's mouth is on mine, softly and first but turns into a tongue molding hands roaming kiss. I graze her lips with my tongue getting a whimper from my lover. I can't ever explain what it's like kissing this woman. I never wanted to end it, but sadly Lauren pulled away breathing heavy trying to catch her breath. "Let's go," she grabs my hand," I have a debt to repay succubus." she grabbed my hand a led me upstairs

"So," Lauren says, "What is this present you have for me my love?" she kisses her way from my jawline to my earlobe, I shudder at the feel of her breath. "I would like to see it now." she takes me earlobe into her teeth and I gasp at the feeling, my skin heating up more and more by the second.  
"Um," I stammer,"it's under the bed in the box with the red bow." I say breathlessly. "Open it and tell me what you think." I give her a quick peck and she looks at me, wonder and anticipation in her eyes. I can't wait for her to open that box. Unless of course she doesn't like it.  
"Okay," she bits my bottom lip and heads over to the bed and pulls it out."It's a pretty box I wonder what's inside." she winks at me and unwraps the box. I'm nervous and how she will react to the present. I move to the end of the bed. Lauren takes the top off the box on her jaw drops and she looks up at me."Is this for what I think it's for or is this a joke?" I close my eyes and inhale deeply. I open my eyes and see Lauren smiling at me. Her smile could've lit up Time Square any day. "Is this the surprise you had for me Bo?" I looks down suddenly embarrassed."Well um I um.." Lauren gets up and walks over to me present in hand. "Well, I must say it is a lovely surprise . One of the fantasies I had involved a toy." her voice is deep and it makes my skin heat up.  
I look up at her my succubus regaining confidence, "One of your fantasies?" she just looks down at the toy. "Vague much Doctor?" Lauren being hear has put Aoife in the back of my mind for now, all I can focus on is the gorgeous woman in front of me holding a blue vibrator toy in her hand.  
"Can we switch things up a bit tonight? Ya know since I do have a debt to pay." before I could get a word out my lips were being crushed my Lauren's, I let a whimper out when she sucks my lip into her mouth. How does she have the power to make me feel normal? It's scary sometimes how she makes me feel. I feel like she isn't real sometimes, like I'm going to wake up and she's not going to be there or she notices what I see in myself and leaves like everybody else. I realized that the worrying can wait until later and I came back to here and now, feeling the softness of Lauren's lips and the velvety feeling of her tongue on mine. We both pull away for a desperate need for air. l look into her hazel eyes and I melt. "So what's this switching up of things you were talking about?" she looks down and grins.  
"I'm in charge. You lay back and let me take care of you." she says low and sultry.  
"I don't know if I'm comfortable with that. What if I hurt you?"  
"Do you trust me?"  
"With everything."  
"Then let me do this." she pleads backing me up against the the bed. I stop before I sit on the edge still unsure of what was ahead. "I don't know Lauren." she starts kissing me neck making it hard for me to reason with my self."Lauren..." I whimper as she starts to take my tank top off, kissing as she went. I guess there was no fighting it now. I raised my arms as she removed my tank and she lightly pushed my down onto the bed. "Scoot to the head board." I did as I was told and moved to the head board. "Good girl." okay I might've doubted not wanting to do this. Lauren was hot when she tells me what to do. "Now," she ran her index finger across her bottom lip before taking it in between her teeth. "watch me." her voice made me clench my thighs together. Lauren stepped back from the bed so I could see her fully and I propped myself up on my elbows. "Don't move just watch." The woman before me started to slowly unbutton her shirt never taking her eyes off of me. "I've wanting this for a while Bo, and I'm going to get it permission or not." I inhaled at her statement my eyes turning blue. "You're mine and I'm going to make you remember that. Got it?" she tossed her shirt at me, I could only nod my head. This was Laure, this was MY Lauren. "Moving on." she said moving her hands to her pants buttons. She moved her pants down just below her sex and stopped. I looked at her confused. "Ssh." she put her hand up."Just watch." and with that Lauren leaned against the nearest wall and started to touch her self. My eyes widened with disbelief while Lauren toys with herself. My eyes flash blue and I clench my thighs together once more. "Bo," she breaths out my name so smoothly I almost convulse. "I'm thinking of you Bo. How I want your hands on me." She opens her eyes and holds mine in a gaze. "Come here my love." she motions for me and my eyes flash blue and a slow move from the bed and in front of Lauren. "You still can't touch. Just watch." I did as I was told and was rewarded with Lauren clashing down from her high screaming my name. I loved to see her come undone, forgetting everything and wondering about nothing. She's like a opening flower when she comes undone and I love to watch her.  
When she could actually speak again Laruen wraps her arm around my waist, "Get on the bed and lay on your back." as I do so Lauren gets on her knees and starts to kiss her way up my legs. I'm already shaking from the scene that was presented before me. I let out a soft moan when Lauren got to my inner thigh and stopped.  
"Lauren.." I whimper.  
"What's wrong baby? What do you want me to do?"  
I moan when she nips at my inner thigh. I can't let her have full control. I'm a succubus after all and that's not the way this cookie was gonna crumble, but she was driving me insane.  
Lauren's breath was lightly blowing on my clit and my hips moved up to her mouth. She chuckled, "Nuhuh, you have to tell me what you want. Tell me and I'll give you what you need." and she continued on with the torture." You got this Bo, you can stay in control." I kept thinking to myself but when Lauren's tongue flicked my clit I lost it. I couldn't stay in control and right now I didn't even want to. "Tell me what you want Bo. I'll give it to you."  
I groaned, "Fuck! Lauren.."  
"Just tell me baby." she whispered against my thigh.  
"I want your fingers," I say breathlessly. "inside."  
"Do you? How do you want it?Slow and soft or hard and fast?" she ran ran her hand down my sex and slid her finger tip into me and I bucked into her fingers. "Tell me." I looked at her and her eyes were burning with lust and desire, my eyes automatically turned blue with desire. My head was swimming and I needed my release or I was going to explode.  
"Hard.." I can barley speak, "fast. Now. Please." I arch my back cupping my breast in my hands.  
"That's all you had to say babe." she says lowly and plunges her fingers into and I cry out reaching to grab empty sheets. I arch up and I feel Lauren hovering over me, I open my eyes and stare into hers completely lost in all that is Lauren. I'm so close to the edge and I tell her just that and she quickens her attack on me taking a nipple into her mouth and pinching the other with her free hand. "Come on Isabeau, I need to hear you and feel you. Open your eyes Bo, look at me." I look down into hazel eyes and I am sent to heaven. I throw my head back and convulse. Letting go of all worries and insecurities. And all too soon the heavenly feeling is over and I'm sent back down breathing heavily and laying in Lauren's arms. "I love you Lauren." I whisper when I can speak.  
"I love you too Bo, more than I can ever explain." she wraps her arms around my waist spooning me from behind. "Now get some sleep we can talk in the morning." And we lay there heartbeats in sync and slowly drifting off the dreams of each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the feedback you guys it means a lot! Keep the comments coming!**

"Give it up succubus. We all know that pretty little face of yours can't get you out of anything but a bar tab."

"_It's funny you say that. Cause I'm pretty sure a little of this can get me out of anything." I grab his shirt and start to suck his life force out, my eyes glowing blue. I didn't want to drain him so let him go and he falls to the ground holding his chest and gasping for air._

_"That's a pretty little trick you got there bitch but how is that going to stop me from doing this." he pulls out a gun, 9 millimeter. "That's right. No matter what your little powers can do if I shoot you you're dead for. So how's about you give me my shit back and get the hell out?"_

_"Well you see that's the thing about me...I don't play by anyone's rules." I run towards him and a shot rings out, "You know you really should work on your aim buddy." I laugh and then I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I drop to the ground. I look down and notice the crimson color coming from my abdomen and I slump over. _

_"I think it's you who needs to pay attention to what the hells going on." He stands over my and kicks me right where the bullet went and I groan and cough up some blood._

_"You won't get away with this pal. You've screwed with the wrong succubus." I fall on my back inhaling slowly despite the pain. "I've got people in high places and they'll make sure that your head is on a platter."_

_"You see that's the thing about me. I don't really give a damn." He kicks me one more time and moves to walk out, "Oh and tell that Ash of yours Derek says hello will ya? Thanks babe." and then he's gone._

_I lay in the ground trying to apply pressure to my wound, "Where is there a by stander when you need one." and my vision starts to grow dim and then I hear foot steps. They are close but they sound so distant._

_"Bo! Bo baby look at me! Bo!" _

_I roll my head and look at the woman I love, "I'm sorry Lauren," my vision starts to go out again._

_"No Bo you fight! You promised me!" she was frantic. Apply pressure to my wound._

_"I'm...I'm..sorry." and the blackness takes over._

I jolt up out of my sleep breathing heavy and sweating like hell.

"Bo?" Lauren turns over slightly alarmed, "Are you okay?" I look at her and I see all the reasons I love her. He face was written in concern and confusion.

I cup her face. "Yeah babe I'm good." I shake my head. "Just a bad dream. Go back to bed."she looks at me reluctantly, nods, and lays down to return to her sleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept, even though her brow was furrowed, she still looked so peaceful. I wish I could get her to look like that all the time. Sometimes she just worries to much.

I reach and push a few strand of hair behind her hair and kiss her cheek. "I love you Lauren."

She opens one eye and looks up at me with her Lauren smile, "I love you too sweetheart." and she closes her eyes again.

I go down stairs and fix me a bowl of cereal when Kenzi comes out sword in hand ready for combat. I smile to myself, "You know it's not really safe for you to come out swinging so quickly. You could poke someone's eye out." I wink.

"Succuface please, this girl," she points at herself. "got mad ninja skills." She swings the sword back into its holster and walks up over to my side. "What's wrong mama? Trouble in City of Hotpants?" she nudges.

"Nah Kenz we're great. I just had a bad dream." I put my cereal down. "Some guy named Derek and I were fighting, he shot me, Lauren found me I died, then I woke up, freaked out and sweaty."

"Awe," she squeezes my cheeks together, "the big bad succubus have a bad dream." she lets go taking my bowl of cereal.

"Well thanks for the support Kenz." I scoff.

"Look," she starts with a mouth full of fruit loops. "If you have such a bad feeling about all of this go talk to the Ashhole in the morning."

"No. Last thing I need is Lochlyn in my buisness."

"Well then, get your super sexubus ass up stairs with ." she puts my used to be cereal down and pushes me towards the door. "I'll have coffee when you wake up now go!"

"Alright mom calm down." I needed to distract myself. The dream seemed so real and I couldn't be to sure on whether or not to brush it off. I walk into my room and find an empty bed and hear the shower on. I walk into the bathroom but there's no Lauren there either. I walk back into the room and hear a noise behind me. I keep a dagger under my pillow so I walk over to it calmly. I ready myself and turn around dagger in hand pointed in the face of a naked Lauren. I drop the dagger on the bed and look at her. "You should know not surprise a warrior you know?" I laugh.

"Well I last recalled you being a smoking hot brunette you should help me conserve water." she moves a little closer. "The ecosystem is at risk you know." Her smile gleamed. I loved seeing Lauren be free, not as worried as she usually was. I just look at her, all of her, the way she smiles awkwardly when she's pushing yourself out of her comfort zone. When you have someone who when you look at them it feels like you've been blind for your whole life you try to take it all in. "What is it?" she turns into concerned Lauren.

I chuckle slightly, "You are so beautiful Lauren." She looks down like she always does when I give her a compliment and I close the little space there is between us and cup her face, "You should see you how I see you. So beautiful." she flushed bright pink and I take her lips to mine and she lets out a sigh. The breath on my lips makes me want her closer, as close as we could get and I pull her closer kissing her deeper. "You know," she says in between kisses," we aren't really saving much water by leaving it running." I break the kiss and look at her, smirking and looking at me with desire.

"Well doctor let's go save the ecosystem." I smile and lead us into the shower. We take turns washing each others hair and body's, kissing as we went. It was a intimate moment being able to have contact without having sex, even though that's always nice. Lauren turns the water off and grabs a towel and starts drying me off. I watch as she works on getting every drop of water off of me. Her brow furrowing even now and then when water would drip down to the dry places. I could watch her do anything and be totally engrossed in what she was doing.

"I have to talk to you about something." she says interrupting my admiration.

"Oh really? What would that be?"

She looks up at me and then looks back down shaking her head. "Nothing."

"Lauren you know it aggravates me when you do that." I fold my arms.

"It's nothing really," she falters, "I just wanna talk about how amazing you keep your body. It's remarkable how you eat how you do but you don't ever go to the gym." she smiles. "I'm sure it's your metabolism, the chemical processes that occur within a living organism in order to maintain life."

I laugh. Lauren's nerd outs were one of her best qualities. "Well thank you doctor, I think it's genetics." I pull her up to me. "Now lets go get some sleep." I pull her toward the bed. I know that she didn't tell me the truth but I didn't push, I'm sure she would tell me whatever it was when she felt ready. We climb into bed and I lay behind Lauren my arm over torso and she wraps my fingers in her hand and kissed my knuckles. "Good night Bo." I kiss her shoulder-blade. "Good night Lauren." I slowly drift off to sleep having no dreams, thankfully.

**Lauren**

I reach behind me and notice Bo isn't in bed and I'm partly grateful because I need to puke like nobody's business. I rush to the bathroom and go to the toilet and let all of whatever it was out of my system. I was glad that Bo wasn't in here to see this but I couldn't tell her...not yet at least. Suddenly I hear a noise and try to lick myself up but I have to puke again.

"Hotpants you okay?" Kenzi walks in.

"Thank god." I think to myself.

"You look all crazy nasty."

"Um yeah," I stumble and turn to puke again.

"Doc, really are you okay? Cause if you're contagious mama don't want nothing to do with it." she puts her fingers up in the form of a cross.

I take some tissue and wipe my mouth. "I'm not contagious Kenzi. Don't worry you won't get sick even if you drank from my cup."

"Ew gross." Kenzi is a smart girl and I know she's going to figure it out.

"Then why have you been so zombieish and now you're..." she widens her with shock. "you're voming like a pregnant teen!" she looks at me and I'm look down. I really should learn how to have a poker face when I'm around her and Bo.

"Kenzi calm down." I stand up and move towards her.

She's breathing heavy and bent over hands on her knees, "Can you catch asthma? I think I'm totally catching asthma!" she inhales deep I walk over and rub her back calming her down.

"Kenzi you can't tell Bo about this. I want to be the one to tell her." I move a arm to my stomach and Kenzi straightens up.

"Let me get this right." she holds up a finger to me eyes blazing with anger and I flinch. "You're supposed to be in a totes commuting lovey dovey relationship with my best friend and you cheat on her and get pregnant but you don't want me to rat you out?!" she screeches arms flailing. "Have you been looking to hard into those sciency microscopes of yours?!"

I hold up my arms, "Kenzi, I'm pregnant but I didn't cheat on Bo. It's her baby. As amazing as it sounds it's Bo's I can prove it." I move past Kenzi and reach into my bag and pull out some papers. "This paper here says that succubi can impregnate their human female lovers, and this paper," I pull the ultrasound out, "Is proof that it can happen. I would never betray Bo's trust and break her heart like that. This baby is hers and I want to be the one to tell her."

Kenzi just steps back to astonished to say anything except "What the Fae this is possible?" she looks at me in shock.

"I didn't believe it was possible, but I forgot to read deeper into the book that Trick let me borrow." I run a hand through my hair thankful I'm not vomiting anymore.

"So," she smiles up at me, "I'm gonna be an Fae auntie?!" she shrieks hugging me then quickly stepping back handing me the papers and I quickly return them to my bag.

"Oh my god I am so excited! I'm gonna," and Bo walks in. Startling us both and I turn smiling weakly.

"What's so exciting?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kenzi and Lauren just stood there like they've just seen a ghost. I snap my fingers, "Hello you guys? I said what's so exciting?"

"Um," Kenzi stammers, "The ol doc just told me that she knows a really good store on the outskirts of town and..."

"I was gonna take her tomorrow. I know how she likes shopping." Lauren walks over to me and gives me a quick peck on the lips. "How is the case coming along?" I couldn't really tell if the were telling me the truth but I just let it go. No reason to get to worked up over it, at least they were friends now.

"Yeah BoBo did you kick so wicked Fae ass?" Kenzi plops on my bed and Lauren and I follow her.

"This case is gonna be hard to crack. I mean what Fae can just freeze someone to death without showing an scares?"

"I believe that would be the Hrimthurs." leave it to Lauren to know what the thing was.

"A whaty what now?" Kenzi interjects.

"A Hrimthurs, frost giants that freeze their victims to death from the inside out."  
"Well that thing has been turning quite a few people into popcles." I lay my head in Lauren's lap. Today was very stressful and I just wanted to crawl into bed with the woman I loved.

"Well," Kenzi stood up." I'll see you luscious ladies in the morning and you and me doc," she points from her to Lauren. "we gots some shoppin to do so wear your comfy shoes cause this machine stops for no one." and she turns on her heels leaving me and Lauren giggling.

"Well, looks like we are alone." Lauren says and runs her hand through my hair. I don't know why every time this woman touched me it was like she was making love to me without actually doing it. I close my eyes and enjoy the contact.

"It appears so Doctor. That feels good." and I snuggle into her more.

"Would you like a massage? You work so hard all the time." I lift my head and look at her smiling face. "It's the least I can do."

"Okay why not." and I turn on my stomach next to her.

"How do you expect to get a massage if you have clothes on?" she giggles.

"As always you are right ." I smirk and get off the bed to remove my top and bra.  
Lauren points a finger at me and I raise my eyebrow in curiosity, "Pants too please." I had I feeling this wasn't going to be your plain old massage.

I climb back in the bed and resume my position and Lauren straddles my bum so she could massage me. I feel her press against my back and moves her mouth to my ear,

"Would you like the doctors special my lady?" she whispers low sending a shiver down my body.

"What ever the doctor prescribes." I breath and she sits back up and runs her hands down my back before taking my shoulders into her strong hands and squeezes them her thumb moving it the exact spit that was aching so much and I let out a soft moan. I never knew that Lauren was so skilled with her hands, well in this way at least, she was so gentle and strong that I would let out a soft moan every now and then.

"Keep that up doctor and that just might become sex for us." I smile into the bed.

"I don't know if that would be fair." she says clearing smiling as she runs her hand down my back again and I turn over, Lauren still straddled on me. She has this glow about her that I just can't place, and I smile widely at her. "What is it?"

I reach my hand up and cup her face. "You. You're so beautiful." of course she looks down at her hands smiling her awkward smile and I sit up and give her a soft kiss. Her lips are so soft. "And as beautiful as you look and as exposed as I am I have every mind to ravage you but I'm really tired and just want to lay in your arms. Is that okay?"

Her face lights up like the Fourth of July, "That's completely fine with me." she pulls me in and kisses my hard and slow teasing my mouth with her tongue. I never knew someone could make love to your mouth but that's what Lauren was doing and it invoked my desire. I pull away for oxygen and put my head on her chest hugging her warm body close. She breaks the hug and gives me another quick kiss and lays down behind me and wraps me in her arms. I curl up like a little kid into her arms. She made me feel so safe at all times, no matter where we were.  
I turn slightly at look at her, eyes closed and her body relaxing. "I know you did that on purpose...meany."

She chuckles "I have no clue what you are talking about." she kisses my shoulder blade nipping at it slightly and I gasp.

"You better be glad I'm tired Lewis or you would be done for."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Go to sleep grumpy." She pulls me closer and snuggles her face into my back. Our heart and breaths sync and we drift into a blissful night sleep.

**Lauren**

I wake up and find that Bo isn't in my arms and I pout a little. I sit up and looks around but still no Bo and she's not in the bathroom which means I have to get out of this comfortable bed. I groan to myself and throw my feet onto the cold wooden floor and head downstairs. I look around and the only thing I see is Kenzi sleeping on the couch snoring lightly. I smile to myself, she is a really good friend and I think today we are going to get closer than we've ever been. I sought over to the kitchen island and pour me a cup of coffee and stare at the floor.

I can't believe that we are going to be parents. I never knew how much I wanted to start a family with Bo until I found out that I was pregnant with her child. I felt so much love and warmth when I realized what was wrong. I thought I would only have enough love in my heart to love Bo but it seemed that my heart a grown more an now I had love for Bo and our child. I felt a tear building and I blink it away and that's when I notice Kenzi rattling bowls around and staring at me intensely.

"What's with the goofster smile hotpants?"

I whip the stray tear away and laugh lightly, "Just thinking. About Bo, and the baby, and our family." I smile widely again.

"Alright hotpants chill with the smile it's too unusual for me to take." and she pours her a huge bowl of cereal and plops on the counter.

"Sorry Kenzi," I'm still smiling though.

"Do you know where Bo went?"

"Oh yeah! Bobo said she left a note for you on the dresser and that she would see you later." she returns to her cereal. "Oh yeah and for us to have fun on our shoppin trip." she shrugs.

"Thanks Kenzi. I'll go get dressed and we can get going. I want to do something for Bo."

"Oh to the MG. You mean like a totally sex baby telling lurve making night kinda thing?" her face bright.

"Precisely." I laugh.

"Leave it to me hotpants I gotchu!" and she throws up what I assume to be gang signs of some type. "Okay now go get dressed we need to get this party started." she says pushing me towards the stairs.

When I get up to the room I immediately go over to the dresser and read the note that Bo had left.

_"My dearest Lauren,  
I'm sorry I didn't wake you before I left but you looked so peaceful and I wouldn't dare disturb that. Well I love you and I hope you Kenz have fun on your shopping spree I hope to see something special for me._

_p.s. Whatever it is you're hiding you don't have to. You can tell me anything. Love you."_

I smile to myself, there was notching I could hide from that woman and a part of me was so happy for it. I put the note back on the dresser and go get dress. I put on a pair of fitting blue jeans and a light blue button up shirt with a pair of my ankle boots and head downstairs.

"Aye yo hotpants lets get this lurve show on da road woman." she yells from the door.

"One second Kenzi!" I shout as she heads out of the door.  
I grab a piece of paper and a pen and write a note for Bo. I kiss and fold it and head out of the door.

**Bo**

I just got finish battling some weird under Fae and I just want to sit and have a drink. It was about 7 in the afternoon and Lauren and Kenzi still weren't home which I thought was a little strange but decided to brush it off and fix me a glass of wine. While getting the glasses I see a note from Lauren on the island.

_"Dear beloved,  
I have a surprise for you. I don't know when we will be back but don't get too comfortable._

_p.s. you're right and you will find out everything tonight . I love you."  
I smile and put the note in my pocket fixing me a glass of wine. I finish the first glass in a big gulp and fix a second and head upstairs to take a quick shower._

**Lauren**

"Kenzi are you sure this is a good idea?" I whisper knowing Bo was upstairs.

"Are you kidding me? Bobo's pants will fly to Africa when she see you. Just remember, tell her bout the bun in that hot ol oven before the lurve fest starts okay?" she pays my arms.

"What if she freaks out and tells me to get out?"

"She won't you know why? Because she's Bo and she loves you." her faces turn somber. "I know that me and you haven't had the best of friendships but I have taken you in as my back up best friend."

I smile. "Thank you Kenzi. That means a lot coming from you."

"Yeah I know. But if you tell anybody about this you're a dead woman Lewis." I laugh.

"Now go go go. Break the news to the Succubitch. I'm gonna go to the Dal see ya." she pats my arm and heads out the door.

I take a few deep breaths, run my fingers through my hair and head up stairs.

**Bo**

I hear someone coming up the stairs and I ready myself for an attack but when I turn around it's Lauren standing in the doorway I'm a tan trench coat that went to her knees. My eyes widen as I take her in, she's wearing stocking and some fuzzy heal house shoes and ass my eyes travel to her face I notice that she is wearing more make up than usual and I know that Kenzi has gotten to her. "Wow," I breath. "What's all this for?"

She takes some steps so she is standing in front of me. "I have something to tell you, but you have to promise to keep an open mind and not jump to conclusion." she raises a brow at me.

"Lauren you're kind of scaring me. What's going on?" she takes two steps back and undoes the buttons on her jacket letting it slide open a little. I couldn't really tell what the fabric was under it but I saw bare skin and lace. I lick my lips and look at her face, "If you're doing this to soften me up its working." she smirks and brings the coat to her shoulders letting it fall down her arms and onto the floor. I gasp at the site of this woman. She is wearing a lace bra that was bright red and black with matching panties, and a pair of black stockings that had bows on the thighs. My eyes flash blue and my mouth goes dry. "What is she up to?" I think as she takes a step towards me and I sit on the end of the bed backing up a little.

"Lauren, what are you doing?" I caution.

"My note said I had a surprise for you and this is a part of the surprise." she smiles awkwardly.

"Well if this is a part of the surprise I might combust if I see the next part." I breath. I didn't notice I was holding my breath. "Okay then, what's the second part of this surprise?" I grin.

She looks at me and smiles widely, there's that glow again, "Stay right there. Don't move." she walks over to her bag and pulls out a manila folder and walks over to me. The smile is still plastered in her face and she hands me the folder.

"What's this?" I look at her quizzically.

"Read it." she said basically bouncing.

I slowly read over the papers saying how a succubus can get people and Fae pregnant and stuff and I look up and Lauren still confused. Just turn the page." she says and I do so. I open my mouth and look up and Lauren who was her hands on her mouth analyzing me. I look back at the ultrasound seeing the little life that was now in my girlfriends stomach. "Well?" Lauren asks nervously. I can tell that she was happy and worried at the same time. Probably worried about what my reaction would be. I look back down at the ultrasound and run my finger over the picture and a stray tear falls on it. I am crying. I didn't notice that I was I only felt the explosion of bliss in my stomach and in my heart. I look up and Lauren and smile so hard I think I sprained my cheek and she does the same and cups my cheeks.

"You're not upset?" she asks observing me closely.

I put the papers next to me and stand up pulling Lauren's face to mine kissing her slow making sure she felt what I was feeling. I break the kiss and look at her, eyes still closed and tears falling from her face. I wipe the tears away and she opens her eyes and smiles at me wiping the tears from my face. "I would never be upset. You have given me two things that I have wanted my whole life but never thought I would have them or even deserved them. But then you came into my life and made me feel like a normal person. Someone who deserved everything under the sun and I will love you forever for that." I sniffle and smile. "You are my soulmate Lauren Lewis and I'm ready to start this family with you."

Lauren just stands there stars in her eyes tears fighting their way to escape and she pulls me into a kiss. It was a tongue molding earth explosion kiss. She breaks always and looks at me. "I love you too Bo. And you have made me the happiest person in the world and I'm glad that we are starting a family with each other. She gives me a quick kiss and puts her forehead on mine.

"What's with this?" I pull the waistband her panties. "Did you think I was going to get all angry succubus and do that floaty thing?" I snicker.

"No," she pushes me. "I didn't know what to expect so I had to have a back up plan to distract you if it turned out bad." she smiles sheepishly. "But thank you for noticing." she winks.

"Well," I run my hands up her legs and she shivers. "since things didn't go bad how about we celebrate?"

"Sounds fantastic." she says kissing me.

"Wait wait." I hold my hands up. "Who else knows about your pregnancy?" This could mean more trouble coming our way since my blood is very powerful and we still don't know the extent of my powers, so the dark and light could try and take the child once it's born. No. No one is coming near Lauren or our child. I would kill to make sure that didn't happen.

"Promise not to be angry?" I raise an eyebrow and nod, "Well Kenzi knows. She walked in on my vomiting my brains out and she noticed I'm been really sluggish lately so she put two and two together." she shrugged.

"I'm not upset babe." and being her body to mine and lean back so she is laying on top of me. "So that's what all the excitement was for when I came home. And why it died so quickly when I walked in." she nods and smiles.

"Are we telling the others?"

"No," I say, "Not yet at least. The longer we can keep it quiet the less likely the dark are to come and try to start trouble." she leans down and givers me another kiss. "But we can talk about that later." I look her over one more time and flip her on her back. My eyes flash blue "Because right now all I have on my mind is appreciating the goddess that is laying before me."

She blushes and runs her had across my face and I close my eyes. "I'm all yours." her voice was so low and sultry it send chills through my body. "Let the succubus games begin." and with that my eyes brighten and Lauren pulls my face to hers. When spend the night making love and whispering I love you's until we both tired ourselves out resulting in Lauren falling asleep on top of me snoring lightly and me shortly afterwards. I was finally getting my dream but I knew that there was going I be trouble and I was more than ready for it.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up to a beeping sound and turn over to find Lauren answering her phone, it was most likely Lochlyn, he gave her the weekend off and tomorrow was Monday so that meant she would be working her ass off. I loved that Lauren enjoyed her work and contributed so much to the community of the Fae but she worked some crazy hours and that meant that I didn't get to see her has much. I pout to myself thinking about how much time I won't get with her. I would miss her and it made me feel like a child leaving there best friends side. Lauren was like my rock. She kept me steady and grounded.

"Yes sir. I'll be there in the next hour. Yes sir." Lauren nods and closes her phone and looks out at me. "You know you're quite cute when you pout."

I look down and smile slightly.

"What's wrong?" she walks back over to the bed and runs her hand through my hair. "Bo?" I look up at her and she cups my face. I lean into the touch and close my eyes. I don't understand why when I know she's going somewhere but she's going to come back I feel like it's my last time seeing her. I feel a tear roll down my cheek and Lauren whips it away and sits next to me. "Bo? Tell what's wrong."

I look up at her and smile. "Nothing. Just wishing we could just stay here for a few more days."

"Would it make me going back to work any easier?" She had a point no matter how many days I spent with her I would never get tired of Lauren.

"I guess you have a valid point." I chuckle. Lauren leans into me and gives me a peck on the lips.

"I'm gonna go hop in the shower," she looks back at me. "You wanna join?"

I smile devilishly and my eyes flash there blue. "Why doctor I would love to." I grab her hand and lead us to the bathroom. I go and turn on the shower and turn to undress Lauren. I lightly brush my lips against hers and smirk. I kiss from her jaw line to her earlobe. "Is this okay ?" I whisper against her ear and feel her shiver slightly. She's wearing a muscle shirt and I kiss her shoulders before I slide the straps down. The taste of her skin on my lips was enough to drive me insane, and her smell was my ecstasy. This wan that stands before me was like a rose; soft and delicate but able to defend themselves, and she was all mine. "Lift your arms up." she does and I toss her shirt on the floor. Lauren is completely bra-less standing before me and I bite my lip. This was a site that would never get tired of. I bring my hand up and run it from Lauren's collar bone done to the waistband of her panties. "May I?" she nods. I proceed to slowly remove you panties kissing as I went. Lauren puts her hand on the crown of my head and let's out a sigh, god she's beautiful. I step back to get a full look of her and I slide the straps of my night gown off of my shoulder letting the silky fabric pool at my feet. I hear Lauren gasp and take a few steps towards me. I grab her hand and pull her closer and put my other hand on her stomach and smile contently. This was a beautiful miracle that Lauren had given me and I couldn't be more happy about it. "Come let's take a shower."

Lauren grabs the sponge, applies some soap, and starts to rub me down. "Bo you are a beautiful creature."

I smile to myself, "If I didn't know better doctor I'd think you were flirting with me."

She stops and looks up and me guiding me under the water to rinse, "Well then you won't get the wrong message about this." she winks and starts to kiss my inner thighs, I gasp and look down at her. "Open." she pushes my thighs apart. "Now, lets just see here." she kisses my sex and I shiver. Lauren's hands wander up to my breast and little massages them. I put a hand over hers and mimic the movements that's she makes. I use my other hand to bring her face to mine to kiss her. "Together." I say and she nods. We mold together sliding a leg in between each others legs and start to thrust into each other finding a synced rhythm. We climb the ladder of ecstasy and as we both get close to our release we look into each others eyes and we kiss deeply, panting into each others mouths. "Bo..." Lauren's close I can tell and I was ready to see her unravel.

"Just let go." I pant.

"Oh...oh..my..." her voice cuts off as she convulses on my thigh screaming my name. I follow seconds after her eyes blazing blue and sucking a little chi from my lover. She tastes so sweet, in more ways than one. I put my head on her shoulder and pull her close and we both slowly come back from our cloud. "I will never get tired of that feeling." she chuckles.

"Good because I'll never get tired of watching it."

"We should probably get out of this shower. I have to go to work." she frowned.

"Yeah I know." I turn the water off and grab two towels. We dry off in a comfortable silence. "You know something?" I begin. "I feel like I'm more in tuned to you as of a week ago. I feel what you're feeling almost all the time."

She laughs and looks up at me. "Really? And here I thought I was supposed to be the sappy one."

"You poke fun but I'm serious." I smile. "It's like I'm bonded to you." and then I realize that that's a possibility. I have exchanged chi with Lauren and that could be why she pregnant and I feel closer and more dependent on her than ever. "I'll talk to Trick about it after I work on the case." I turn around and see Lauren is already dressed. She's wearing khaki pants, a white tank top and an open pink button up shirt.

"Well maybe it's the baby." she says moving her hands to her stack smiling. "He or she could be bonding us together." I walk over to her wrapped in my towel and run my hands over her stomach.

"You kind of glow now you know? You're like a lightbulb in a dark room. Just beautiful." I run a hand through her hair and pull her in for a kiss. "No kiss me goodbye or all cry." I wink.

"Well we don't want that do we?"

The kiss is slow and passionate saying see you later and I love you. I smile into her mouth, "Now get goin before the ashhole decides to send his minions after you." and I give her a light pat on the ass.

"We have to talk about baby stuff later missy." she kisses my nose. "I love you."

"I love you too, see you later?"

"Yeah, stop by for lunch. There's this new deli down the street from the compound."

"Sounds great." and with that she was gone and I sigh and the absence of her presence.

Despite the pull I felt to go after Lauren I stay in my room and get dressed in my usual black leather pants, boots, black tank, and my leather jacket and head downstairs.

"Hey Kenz." I chime across the island "When did you get in last night?"

She rubs her head, "Half past vodka thirty."

I giggle."Want me to take the edge off?"

"Oh my Fae would you please this headache is so cramping my style."

I walk over to Kenzi and breathe some of my chi into her hoping that it will help with her hangover.

"Wow," she takes off her sun glasses. "that's amazing. Thanks mama Bo!" she smacks my arms "So how's does it feel!? You guess are gonna have a Doccubaby!"

"Kenz I swear sometimes I need a dictionary for you." I laugh.

"I try. But really how does it feel?" she's smiling from ear to ear.

"Well Kenz," just as I start my phone rings; it's Dyson.

"Want me to get it?" Kenzi knows all about the troubles that me and have and there was no point and running away from my problems so I answer the phone.

"Dyson. How can I help you?" my voice is more clipped than I intended it to be.

"Well, it's kind of complicated." he falters.

"Just say it. What's going on?"

"You're mom is in the station raising a little hell. We have her in the interrogation room but you know how she is I don't know how long we will be able to hold her. Can you get down here?"

I sigh, "Yeah I'll be there in twenty." and I hang up the phone. "You coming Kenz? My mom's starting shit at the station."

"What the Fae dude?! Didn't she say she was gonna stay out of trouble yada yada blah blah blah?"

I shake my head. "She just said she would leave you, Lauren, and me alone. I gotta go handle this shit."

"Alright lets go kick so ass." Kenzi is already half way through the door. "Come on mama number one or I'll drag your sexy succubus ass out of there."

I laugh. "Alright mom number three I'm coming." and we head out to the camaro. What did my mom have planned this time? And what ever it was I was going to get to the bottom of it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright boys wanna tell me why I'm here?" Aoife asked.

"Bo's on her way so you'll get your answers." Dyson barked.

"Poor little pup. Couldn't handle all this succubus and it looks like you couldn't handle baby succubus either." she scoffed blowing a kiss at him.

"I can handle myself just fine and what happened with me and Bo is none of your business."

"From what I can tell big bad wolf the only one who's been handling her is little miss human ash pet."

"That's enough." he barked. "You don't know what went on between us and I know you don't care so stop the act she should be here soon."

"I know she's having a kid with this Lauren and I'm sure that she's gonna marry her or something."

"What?!" Dyson interrupted but Aoife wasn't paying attention.

"Which is really pathetic because she's a succubus. I don't know how many times I have to say it 'succubi don't fucking do monogamy.'" she shakes her head. "Oh well as long as she's happy."

"Bo and Lauren are having a kid?" he thought to himself. "Me and Bo were supposed to start a family. She was supposed to choose me." Dyson grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the interrogation running into Bo.

"Dammit D-man don't you have some sort of wolfie wolf senses?" Kenzi patted him on the arm and he flinched away.

"What's wrong Dyson?" I asked truly concerned. Dyson grabbed my arm and pulled me around the corner. "Fuck Dyson are you trying to pull my arm off." I yank away.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were having a kid and marrying that pathetic human pet?" he whisper yelled and my eyes widen and my body was taken over by anger causing my skin and eyes to glow.

"Who told you?" my teeth clenched together.

"I don't have to answer anything from you."

I put my hand around his neck and shoved him to the wall with a tight grip. "Actually mutt I don't have to answer any of your questions. What I'm doing with MY girlfriend is none of your fucking buisness." my grip tightens and Dyson growled eyes turning yellow. "Now tell me who told you or I'll rip your fucking throat out and not think twice about it." I loosened my grip so he could speak but he still said nothing. It took a knee to his family jewels to get him to actually say something.

"Aoife." he gasped as I let him crumple to the floor. "She just told me. Before you got here. I was about to come find you."

"I'm going to fucking kill her." I clench my fist so tight that I pierce my skin with my nails. "She still in that room?" he nods, I turn on my heels and head to the interrogation room.

"Bo?" Kenzi said stepping into my path. "Bo before you go she hulk on the bitch tell me what's wrong?" she looks over my face with concern. "What did Dyson do I swear I will pound his wolf head in."

I inhale and exhale before calming down enough to talk to Kenzi. "Aoife told Dyson about Lauren's pregnancy and god knows who else she told." my anger flaring again. "How the hell does she know?!"

"Are we gonna kill her? Cos' I'm all up for shanking that bitch." she makes a stabbing motion.

"We might later." I sigh heavily. "But now I need to talk to my dear mother."

"Well while you do that I'll be hitting up the donut table. Cops don't need all the carbs. I mean unless you want me in there with you?"

"No Kenz it's okay go and get you eat on."

"Sweet!" she squeals and practically jogs out of the room. I swear there was no one who loved food more than that girl.

A shadow falls over me and I head to the door of the room and take a few breaths and walk into the room. "Aoife." I say through clenched teeth.

**Light Fae Compound**

" , the ash has requested your presence."

"Thank you I will be right there." I've worked really hard to find a cure for a flu breakout among some of the eldest Aswang. I've come pretty close to a anti-toxin I just needed a few more hours. But it looked like it would have to wait, I record the newest notes and put them in my drawer.

The ash only calls me into his office when he needs my medical advice or talents or he wanted to talk about Bo. As much as I loved talking about the woman I love when it came to Lochlyn he never had too many nice things to say about her. I take a deep breath and fix my shirt before walking into the huge office. I walk and stand a few feet away from him and bow. I immediately thought of Bo. She hates that I have to do this, she hates that I'm "owned" by someone.

"You may get up Lauren."

I raise. "What is it that you needed to talk to me about?" I just wanted to get to the point so I could finish my research. The sooner I finished the sooner I could get home to Bo.

"It's about the succubus." he raises an eyebrow.

Great. Just great. "What about her?"

He bows his head and starts pacing. "There's a rumor that I got from a source saying that you two are expecting."

I knew exactly what he was talking about but it's better if I pretend that I don't. "Expecting what exactly?"

"Don't play coy with me doctor. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're far from a stupid human." he stepped into my space. "Now tell me."

I shake slightly under his gaze and exhale. "It is true. The rumor you heard." I put my hands in my lab coat pockets. "I just found out a few days ago and told Bo last night. I was going to tell you but I wanted to tell you after I got Bo to come along with me." I look him in the eyes. "I know that I may be breaking Fae laws but I love Bo and through the bond that we have.."

"What?" he flinched. "The succubus has bonded with you?" he is quite alarmed.

"Um, well...yes." I stammer. "I found out about that the day I found out about my pregnancy." I automatically wrap my arms around my stomach. "I was going to tell about all of that as well."

"Well doctor," he begins to pace. "do you know the danger of all of this? The baby and the bond? Do you know?" he yells slamming his hand on his desk.

"Yes sir I do know. I know that this baby could have equal or more power that it's mother and light and dark will try there hardest to get their hands on me for it. As for the bond I know that I makes you question my loyalty and you think I'm going to run off on you and the light." I speak with sureness and confidence. He was not about to take my happiness away from me. If I would have to become a fugitive with Bo and Kenzi then so be it but god damn him I was going to have a family with my mate.

"It seems you are right Lauren. Do you know if the baby is Fae yet?"

"No I do not. I've only know about it for about two weeks." I would suspect it would take a few months before I know for sure if my baby was Fae.

"Well," he begins. "I'm not going to interfere with your happiness. This child could be no danger at all or it could be." I exhale with relief. "But doctor if this child turns out to be Fae, a dangerous Fae, then we will have to take the needed steps to exterminate this child." And I freeze anger and hurt raising as if someone had put me in a boiling pot.

"With all respect sir, if you think that you would get away with that you have another thing coming." I bark at him.

"Lauren," surprise in his voice. "Your eyes!" he grabs a mirror and hold in front of me and I gasp. My hazel eyes are now glowing a greyish blue. This is the first time that this has happened and it hit me like a world wind.

"What the hell?"

**Police Department**

"My sweet little girl." she says sweetly.

"Why the hell did you do that? How the hell do you know about it?" I was pulsing with anger already. Just the thought of my mother spying on me and Lauren made me want to strangle her.

"Sweetie calm down it's not what you think."

"You don't know what the hell I think." I spit. "Now talk." I slam my hands on the table causing it to crack a little down the middle.

"Okay okay calm your shit." her voice rang with annoyance. "When I came to visit you at that horrible place you call a home and Lauren walked in while you were confessing your love for her and all that shit I noticed a glow about her. Like her whole aura was a different color and flowed a different way. And while you two talked I tried to remember where I've seen an aura like that before. And of course my beautiful brain reminded me that a pregnant woman's aura glowed in such a way that it looked like swirls of pink and orange colliding into each other. I figured that was it but didn't know for sure so I went and did a little research and found it was possible for it to happen." she looks up at me. "I'm so happy for you sweetheart. I know how much a family with this human means to you."

I was just staring at her, not saying anything and not showing any emotion. I can't believe this. I know my mother might me well but I can't always be to sure. "So why did you tell Dyson?" I'm surprisingly calm now.

"Well I figured you would tell wolf man sooner or later so I decided to check it off the list for you." she covers my hand with hers. "Look, I know I haven't given you any reason to trust me but the old Aoife is gone. I'm not that person anymore Bo. And I want to be in my grand baby's life. By the way it's a girl." she gleamed with pride.

"What?!" I gasped. "How do you know that? Lauren doesn't even know the gender yet!"

Aoife chuckles. "Like I said, the aura. It tells you everything. Other than if she's going to be special like you."

I look down hiding my emotion. "Anyway, why are you here in the first place. I thought you were going to stay out of trouble."

"I am out of trouble. Your buddy Dyson saw me and thought I was causing trouble because I was flirting with a group of girls. I wasn't even charming them!" she raises her hands in frustration.

"Well you know you probably would've." I chuckle.

"Ha-ha I guess you're right."

I look up at her smiling slightly. As much as she caused hell in my life I still loved her and wanted to get to know her. "Thanks mom."

She looks up at me and smiles. "For what honey?"

"I don't know. Helping me I guess."

"You are more than welcome." she squeezes my hand.

I pull her hands so that she's inches from my face my expression turning serious. "But I'm telling you if you come anywhere near Lauren and my family or tell anyone about this I swear I'll have your skin as a rug on my living room floor." I smile sweetly. "Sweetheart." I let her go and turn around to leave. "And another thing. I'll find you if I need you don't find me."

**Crack Shack**

"Bo?" she shakes my shoulders lightly. "BoBo?"

"Huh what?"

"What happened back there?"

"Aoife, told Dyson about Lauren and she's probably told the ash which means Lauren might be in trouble and right now I'm not allowed to go see Lauren while she works." I ran my hand through my dark hair. I hope Lauren would be home soon. I missed her and I wanted to talk to her about all the stuff that has happened today. She always makes me feel like no matter what I'll be okay.

"Bo you have to relax. You wanna go to the Dal and get some my girlfriend is preggers toast shots?" she asked sitting on the table in front of me.

I sink deep into the couch and pull my feet up, "No Kenz I'm okay you go ahead. I wanna be here when Lauren gets home."

"Are you sure? Because I'll stay here and I won't go anywhere." she coos at me and pinches my nose.

I laugh, "No Kenz I'll be okay you go ahead."

"That's why I love you succuface." she kisses the top of my head and heads towards the door. "Don't wait up!" and with that she's gone and I'm left sitting on the couch thinking about my future as a mother and any problems that may surface.

**Lauren**

I was packing up the rest if my notes when Lochlyn walked in. "Lauren I was thinking about your family you're about to start and I was thinking that I would rethink your contract with the light."

I stare at him wide-eyes and speechless. "Wha-what?"

"Well with a baby you're going to need time to spend with it and we both know that you spend more time than anyone else working your ass off and I am more than grateful, so" he runs his hands through his hair. "what about I make your contract to we're you're just an employee and not a piece of property?" there are tears in my eyes and I can't believe that this is happening. In all the time I've worked for the Fae I've never thought that I would be considered some what equal. "That is if you would want. You'd get paid and be free to come and go as you please, no more bowing or anything like that. Just work for me."

Forgetting who this was a rushed and embraced him tears silently falling and then quickly stepping back whipping my face. "Thank you Lochlyn. Really you don't know what this means to me. I am forever in debt to you."

"And another part of your contract is that you have the full protection of the light Fae, you and and your family. Including that loud human of Bo's."

I chuckle a little at the mention of Kenzi. "Thank you Lochlyn. This really means a lot to me. When do you want me to sign the papers?"

He snaps his finger and the guard pulls the papers out of a folder. "Take these home you and Bo look over them. It's pretty solid so I doubt you'll want to change anything." the guard hands me the papers and they both turn to leave. "Oh and doctor, be careful who you trust. We don't want anyone to ruin anything." I couldn't place his tone but I decided not to over analyze it. I nodded my head and he was gone.

I couldn't help but smiling widely and grabbing my things to leave. I couldn't wait to tell Bo. And then it hit me...what am I supposed to do about the eyes. I know it means some kind of genetic mutation. I shake my head. That can be handled tomorrow. I wonder why Lochlyn didn't mention it again. Oh well I'll worry tomorrow. It's time for me to go home and break the news.

**Crack Shack**

I pull up outside of the infamous Crack Shack and smile. This has become more of my home than my own and I had no problem with that. I forgot my key at my apartment so check under the floor board and get the spare to let myself if. I walk in and Bo is curled up on the couch sleeping. She slept with a grin on her face and a little drool on her hand and her hair in a small mess. I walk over to her and get on my knees and watch her for a bit longer before I run my thumb over her lips and cheek. Bo is so beautiful and she's all mine and nobody was gonna take her away from me.

I lean down and whisper her name against her lips before I bite her lip and back away. Her eyes flutter, she's trying to act like she's asleep. I hop on top of her and kiss her jaw-line before taking her earlobe into my mouth. "You know I was going to pretend I was sleeping just to see how far you would go but I doubt I could do it."

"Darn." I wink at her. "I have great new for you."

"Oh really? I have great news for you too." she beams pulling me into her lap.

"You go first." I smile. Bo looked like a little kid with that look on her face, it made my heart swell with happiness.

"Okay first. I know what gender out baby is going to be!" she squeezed me. I was shocked but mainly surprised. "Do you want me to tell you?" I just looked at her with a half smile. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to know but knowing would give us more time to prepare and everything.

My smile widens, "Yes I would like to know."

"Okay," she begins and puts her hand on my stomach tears forming. "Little Charlotte is going to be the prettiest most precious baby girl that has ever lived. And I'm gonna spoil her from dawn until dusk."

I put my hands up to my mouth holding tears back, "Really?" Bo nods and I wrap my arms around her neck and start to cry. I couldn't be more happy than in this moment with Bo. I pull away and look at her both hands on either side of her face. "Charolette? You remembered that?"

She chuckles, "Of course I do. How could I forget something so important." she rubs her nose on mine. "Now what's your news?"

"Oh yeah!" I leap up and reach to get the papers out of my bag. Bo looks at me puzzled. "This is my new contract with the ash. Now before you get upset it's not what you think. He wants me to work as an employee not as a servant. I could come and go as I please and he swore protection over you, me, the baby, and Kenzi. He said that we can look over these and then bring them to him after we've signed it."

Bo gleamed, "So this means you're not owned by anyone anymore?"

Catch her eyes, "Nobody but you owns me Bo. My heart and my soul." I pull her face to mine and give her deep kiss. One that says in yours and no one else. One that says take me please.

Bo breaks the kiss panting slightly putting the papers on the table and I look at her with confusion, "Come on mama lets go to bed." she winks and holds out her hand for me to take.

"I hope not to sleep. That would pretty sad."

"Of course not what do you take me for? Besides," she gives me a hard smack on the ass, "we haven't used your present yet." she says it low and sultry instantly making my panties flood with desire.

"What are you waiting for then?"

She scoops me in her and we spend the rest of the night making love to each other. Sometimes low and teasingly but other times fast and to the point. After our rounds of sex we lay in Bo's bed tangled in each sleeping soundly.

**Lochlyn**

"Her eyes glowed. I don't know how it happened but I need you to close her file and get me a sample of her blood from storage." he barked orders. "If she's turning Fae I need to know what species as soon as possible." he slammed the phone down. He wasn't sure if Lauren knew about what powers she had but he would be watching her very closely for the next two weeks. And that succubus of hers is going to have to pick a side soon. There's something coming.


	10. Chapter 10

"_What the fuck is wrong with you? You're only human how are you doing this? Stop!"_

_"You hurt my fiancée and that's a big fucking deal." my eyes were glowing bright grayish blue, "She's not moving and we have a kid on the way, so you know what that means?" I start rising off the ground._

_"You can't do anything you're just a human bitch!" he spits._

_"That's what you think." I point at him flicking my index finger down. "Kneel." my voice deepens and he complies with slight struggle. Over the past two weeks I had obtained similar powers to Bo, who was now unconscious on the floor behind me. "You've underestimated me and for hurting her you will pay, by your own hand of course." I furrow my brows concentrating on what I wanted him to do. "Obey." The man gets up and grabs his gun looking quizzically at me. "I told you that you were going to pay by your own hands for hurting her."_

_"If you think you are gonna get away with this you have another thing coming bitch."_

_"Ouch, such harsh words. You see I have the right to defend what is mine and that's exactly what I'm doing," I heat up my gaze causing him to scream with pain. "but you...you're just going to be another suicide trying to escape from me."_

_"I'm not doing anything like that." I laugh darkly and then he pulls the trigger at his own head._

_"Idiot." I turn around and Bo is still laying were she had fallen but she was awake and her breathing was shallow. Bo knew that I had acquired some new powers but she didn't know the extent of them, not by a long shot, and she had just saw me in full action. I knew she was going to have questions and concerns just like any other time I would do something dangerous or unreasonable. Her questions would have to wait she was badly hurt and I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. I lock eyes with her and she flinches "Bo, it's fine it's just me." she relaxes a little but I catch a reflection of myself and my eyes are still glowing. I sigh and shut them tightly for a second and they fade to their regular hazel color and I look and Bo again and she relaxes and then I realize, "Bo? Are you afraid of me?" I wouldn't be surprised if she was when I get like that I become a monster. "Bo please say something. I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything about my powers but I didn't want to frighten or concern you or anyone else." I kneel beside her and stroke her hair. "Baby please say something." Her eyes widen fixated on something behind me trying to say something but only letting out hisses of air. I lift my hand and flick it resulting in a loud bang against the wall behind us. I stand up and I put my hands on my mouth, It was Kenzi with an ax in her hand. "Dammit." I walk to Kenzi put her forehead to mine and concentrate on giving her some of my chi. After a minute it begins to work and a green like orange starts to flow into her._

_Kenzi flies up gasping of air, "Lauren? Doc what the Fae?! That was you who went all hulk shit on all the guards?! I mean that's awesome and everything but you gotta warn a girl! I thought you were the one who's been trying to finish off BoBo."_

_I laugh, no matter what was going on Kenzi always made people laugh. "It's okay Kenzi. I'm sorry that I flung you. Bo's expression was like someone was about to kill me and judging by your little friend there," I nod towards the ax. "that's what you were trying to achieve."_

_"It's not like that doc I swear." she interjects immediately. "You have a pony tail and are in leather, that's not you, so I thought you were some evil Fae bitch. I'm sorry I swear." she holds her hands up as if about to get arrested._

_I pat her knee, "It's okay Kenzi, but there are still people after us so can you keep watch please." I look back at Bo._

_"Keep Watch is like one of my middle names." she gets up ax in hand. "Is she going to be okay?"_

_"Yes, I'm going to handle it. Go." I turn and walk over to Bo, she's unconscious again. "Shit." I take my jacket off, get on top of her and kiss her. "Come on Bo. You can't do this. You promised you'd fight." I say patting her face trying my hardest to wake her up so she could feed, but it fails. "You promised! Please Bo wake up! Please." I kiss her again opening my mouth wider hoping to feel the familiar pull in the pit of my stomach and tears trickle down my cheeks when I got no response. And then there it was, the pull in the pit of my stomach that I always felt when Bo fed from me. Bo feeding from me was like nothing I could even explain. It wrapped me in warmth and desire, she was truly the most incredible woman i had ever met. Since I was Fae now Bo could feed as much as she needed off me and it would only make me light headed. Suddenly Bo flipped me over and pinning my hands over my head and started pulling my chi harder than before. I start to feel dizzy, but I knew I couldn't physically stop her, even if I did have a chance not yet at least, so I let my mental guard down and think through our bond. "Bo I need you to stop now. Bo honey it's me. Just look at me, open your eyes look at me honey. It's me." It takes a minute but eventually she opens her blazing blue eyes and stops pulling from me and I smile._

_"Lauren?" she croaks tears visibly forming._

_"It's okay honey just come back to me."_

_"Oh my god Lauren did I hurt you? Are you okay. I didn't mean..." she was stammering over her words thankfully not noticing what had previously happened. Bo loosens her grip on my wrists so I free a hand and caress her cheek sending pulses to her._

_"Bo I let you feed from me and I made you stop. I'm not hurt or anything just a little dizzy. I came after you when you left and found you unconscious and that Derek guy running out of the place so I brought him in here and took care of him." she looks at me confused by my words. "I'll explain later but right now we have to get out of here." It was then I felt something boiling hot go through my chest. It felt like someone was sticking hot rods right through me._

_"Lauren!" Bo screams_.

I jerk forward breathing heavy and sweating holding my chest were the hot rods were supposed to be. What a strange dream. Who was Derek and why was he trying to kill Bo? And what was I or was that even me? I shake my head and look over at Bo who of course is still sleeping peacefully next to me. She always slept heavy after sex like that. We would have to work on that. I moved some stray hairs out of her face and slowly got out of bed to go get some water, and I knew that wouldn't be able to shake that dream and go back to sleep. "It's just a dream Lauren. Just a dream calm down." I think to myself and head downstairs with a sigh.

**Bo**

"Ugh," I groan putting my hand up to my eyes to shield the sun. I turn over and Lauren is peacefully sleeping, or so I thought as she turns over with a smile on my face. "Good morning, well if it's still morning." I chuckle. "How are my two favorite girls doing this morning?" I smile rubbing my hand across Lauren's stomach.

"We are doing just fine." I loved the way Lauren smiled at me, like she was just setting eyes on me and I'm the only thing that mattered. It made me feel secure. "How was your sleep?" she asks attempting to run her fingers through my tangled bed head.

I laugh and grab her hand to kiss it. "It was fine I had a nice dream about you before the sun rudely interrupted."

"Did you now?"

"Yes. Would you like to hear about it doctor?"

She blushes and kisses my hand, "For scientific reasons of course."

"Always in it for the science." I wink. "Before I tell you you gotta know that you can't touch me. Not while I'm telling you at least."

"Why not?" her voice goes up an octave.

"Because for me not to get distracted and tell you every...little...detail," I run my hand up her thigh and she closes her eyes. "I have to concentrate, got it?" she nods and leans in to kiss me and of course Kenzi burst in. "Kenz!" I groan.

"I would apologize but the way you guys were screaming last night I'm sure you can miss one round of bunny bangin."

"Bunny banging?" Lauren crocks up an eyebrow.

"Yeah hotpants you know," she takes her hands and starts clapping her palms together really fast. "the lurve fest, rubbin junks, cuppin the,"

I put my hand up."Okay Kenz we get it. What's up?"

"Well D-Man just called and said he needs our mad detective skills on a case because he's not as awesome." she flips her hair and places her hands on her hips. "So get your sexy asses up and put some clothes on, geez. I understand you were born naked but this is redonk."

"We aren't always naked Kenzi." Lauren interjects. "Do you need me too?"

"Um, yeah we need you to go to the lab and do your hotpants test on some Fae gut smoothies."

"Okay well I can bring those papers to Lochlyn and set up that meeting." Lauren grabs the sheet and wraps her body in it and pads to the bathroom leaving me naked with Kenzi.

I take a long stretch. "Okay BoBo I know that your proud of whatcha crazy mama gave you but ya know, innocent eyes here!" she has her hands over here eyes. "I mean you and Lauren have already scarred me for life must we continue the damage."

I laugh, "Sorry Kenz it's kinda hard. Hand me that towel over there."

She throws the towel and me, "It's okay succuface I know she makes your pants hot. So hot you gots to take em off...a lot." my best friend laughs and removes her hand from her eyes. "Besides I like seeing you all happy and stuff."

"Thanks Kenz, it feels good. Now get out while I get dressed."

"Sure thing. I still can't believe it was that easy to get her to not tag along." she whispers.

I smack her, "Shut up Kenz! It's a secret for a reason. If she found out I was getting a ring she would still act surprised but it wouldn't be like Lauren surprise for real."

Holding her hands up she backs out of the room, "Okay okay calm down lady geez, and hurry up it won't last that long before she notices something up and you know it." she points and leaves.

Lauren walks out of the bathroom in a towel, hair wet. I lick my lips as I take her in. Lauren was the definition of perfection; her legs were long, toned and always smooth,her hips were deliciously curvy, her waist was petite and her breast were perky and just the right size. I longed to touch and kiss her soft skin, feel it on my lips, taste it on my tongue.

"Babe have you seen my blue blouse?" she asks shuffling through some drawers.

I really didn't hear her say anything, I was too busy ogling her, and not the slightest bit sorry.

Lauren laughs and clears her throat. "Hello? Earth to Bo."

"Huh, what? Did you say something?"

She just shakes her head and laughs, "I asked if you knew were my blue blouse was. You know the one that you say hangs off of my like cling wrap." she winks.

"Oh that one," I smirk. "It's in the third drawer on the left. I was wondering when you were gonna wear it again. I love that top in you."

"For a second there I was thinking you loved nothing on me."

I chuckle "Well that too."

She smiles that Lauren smile I love so much. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed missy? Kenzi's going to come up here with a bat if you aren't dressed."

"Oh ya know I thought I'd stretch a little more before putting clothes on." I walk over dropping the towel and embrace Lauren taking in her clean sent smiling into her neck and kissing it lightly. She drapes her arms around my waist and inhales my hair smiling to herself.

"You know you smell like sex right?"

I shrug, "It's a nice smell. Reminds me of the fun I had last night." I pull back so I'm face to face with her. "We have to do that more often."

Lauren giggles and blushes. "We do that all the time babe."

"True." I run my hands down over her ass, which are now in cute white lace panties, and give it a good squeeze. "I can't ever get enough of you doctor. I'm always sick and need my medicine." I nibble on her neck.

"Mmm as much as I would love to do this right now I have to get to the lab remember?" she gives me a quick peck and steps out of my embrace. "Oh and after this case we need to go and talk to Lochlyn. I know you don't care for him but we need to get this paperwork deal out of the way."

I sigh heavily, "I guess, but after we do that you have to go on a date with me." I say as Lauren turns around and smiles at me but it quickly fades and she grabs her stomach. "Lauren," I start to panick as she drops to the ground. "Babe are you okay? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" I look at her face and she's clenching her jaw to keep from screaming. "What do you need me to do? Lauren please." I take her hand in mine and prop her up against the wall.

Lauren squeezes my hand tightly, "Feed from me." she says through clenched teeth and I look at her quizzically. "Just do it. The baby is producing too much chi and it's hurting me." Tears start to run down my cheeks, seeing Lauren like this broke my heart and I knew it was my fault. "Bo please!" she grips my hand harder than before. I take a deep breath and put my lips to hers, her teeth still clenched, and start to pull her chi slowly at first and then harder when I feel her relax slowly.

Lauren starts to kiss me back running her hands through my hair and I pull away. "Better?" I ask tears still running down my cheeks.

She nods and wipes the tears away. "Very much thank you. I'll have to run some test at the lab." she looks up at me, "Are you okay?" she asks running her thumb across my cheek and I lean into her touch.

"You just scared me that all." I smile weakly.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay now and I'll run some test as soon as possible okay? Everything's going to be fine." she leans up and kisses my cheek when Kenzi bursts in again. "Except now because Kenzi's gonna kill you." She gives me another quick peck and stands up. "It's not what it looks like Kenzi."

"Save it. I just need succuface here to get dressed." I turn to face her "Oh no what happened? Why is she crying Lauren?" she starts staring daggers at Lauren.

"The baby it producing to much Chi and I collapsed and needed Bo to feed from me." Lauren interjects quickly and helps me up off the floor.

"Oh, you okay hotpants?"

"Yes I'm fine now thank you Kenzi."

"What about you Bobolicious, you okay?"

"Yeah Kenz I'm fine." I say in a clipped tone and grab my clothes to go get dressed in the bathroom. I always seem to hurt Lauren either mentally or physically, and I don't ever mean to but it always seems happen.

I jerk my clothes and boots on and put my hair into a tight ponytail before walking back into the room to find Lauren and Kenzi sitting on the bed arms folded.

"Bo we know you're blaming yourself and you need to stop." Kenzi says.

"It's not your fault honey. Don't feel bad. I'll fix this and everything with be okay but you have to stop blaming yourself for things that aren't in anyone's control." Lauren says and Kenzi nods. There's a beeping and Lauren walks over to her bag to retrieve her pager. "Dammit I'm late." she walks over to me and gives me a deep kiss. "I love you stop blaming yourself." with another quick peck and she grabs her bag and starts walking to the stairs, "Bring that evidence to the lab and be careful please you guys." she blows a kiss at Kenzi and winks at me then she's gone.

"She's right you know? None of this is your fault."

"I know Kenz, can we just forget about it? We got a ring to pick out." I smile widely and grab my jacket trying to put it all in the back of my head.

"That's the succubus I know." She says smacking my ass. "Come on mama lets go get this bling bling."

**Lauren**

I arrive at the labs and I'm immediately slammed with paper work and questions about the vaccine for the Aswaign. If it were up to me I would just be at home with the woman I love snuggled on the couch watching some cheesy scary movies with my family, but that would have to wait until later right now I had to get in my professional mode and get some work done. I start off with the pile of paperwork on my desk and I thought it would take me hours to get it done but I took forty-five minutes which was a record for me, I brush it off and look over my notes for the vaccine. It seemed that I had calculated something wrong and that it was the error that was causing the vaccine to be ineffective. I make a few tweaks and emerge from my office to give the vaccine to my assistant who then makes enough vaccine for all Aswaign.

I glance at my clock, "Shit." I mummer to myself. It was only eleven thirty; I had another hour until my lunch. I had finished just about all of my work so I took this time to go run some test on myself and the baby.

After taking a few blood test and comparing them to Bo's it was just as I thought, my DNA was mutating into Fae and I was producing a mass amount of chi. I put my hands over my face and prop my elbows on my desk, I don't understand how this could be happening, maybe there was something in Trick's books about all of this. I should've grabbed them before I left Bo's. I wasn't going to say anything to her or anyone, well maybe Kenzi, about all of this. It could be very dangerous and the last thing I want to do is put me and the baby in trouble. I move my hand over my stomach and feel a movement, not a big movement but I felt it. I wanted to feel it again, I still hadn't wrapped my brain around a lot of this being real but feeling my baby girl move inside of me drew tears to my eyes and I sit in my dimly lit office silent tears falling and rubbing my stomach wishing and hoping that she would move again. I stayed that way until my assistant burst in the door and I quickly drop my hands to my lap.

"Yes Sandra?"

"Sorry , but theirs someone here to see you."

"Who it is?"

She shrugs, "I don't know but she's in a hood or cloak thing, she just says she needs to talk to you and it's important. Do you want me to send her away?"

"No it's okay Sandra thank you, just send her in." I wipe my face and ready myself for this visitor. I stand up and putting my hands into my lab coat pockets.

The stranger walks into my office and closes the door behind her. "How can I help you?" the woman turns around removing her cloak and taking hold my neck raising me off the ground. I'm gasping for air and trying to pry her hands from my throat when I am suddenly filled with anger and my eyes blaze grayish blue causing the woman to loosen her grip slightly. "Let me go." my voice is echoing and deep but she obeys. I concentrate on getting her away from me and she goes flying across the room.

"How in the fuck?" she asks rubbing the back of her head.

I stare into her eyes again, "Get out." my voice deep and echoing again.

"I don't know what the fuck you are but you'll be dead if you think you're gonna live with that mutant bastard." she spits.

"I said out." and I flung her through my office door by accident and of course Bo was standing right behind the door and the woman flies into her causing both of them to fly across the lab and all of the staff turn to look at me.

Flinging the woman through the door took all of my energy and I fell to the floor catching myself before I hit my head. I crawl over to my couch and lay down for a second and I hear Bo's voice get deep and echoing like mine and suddenly gain all of my energy back and run over to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asks eyes blazing blue. When the woman doesn't answer her Bo picks her up by the neck and sucks her chi, not all of it but enough to leave her winded. "I asked you a question." I place my hand on her shoulder, I'm usually the only thing that can bring her down from this without getting hurt.

"Bo, honey, put her down." I say gently running my hand up and down her bare arm. "Sweetheart look at me."

"She hurt you Lauren, that's not okay." she says voice still echoing.

"I'm not hurt Bo, if anyone's hurt it's her and you." she looks at me and I feel my eyes pulse their color momentarily, "Put her down Bo." I'm still running my hand up and down her arm and looking her in the eyes. "Everything's okay. Sandra!" I yell, she's standing with all the other staff staring wide eyed at me. "Go get the guards please, thank you. Everybody else this isn't a movie theater get back to work. Now!" and the lab is once again in it's working order.

"Fuck you lady." the stranger spits causing Bo's angry to flare slightly and she brings her gaze to the strangers face and tightens her grip.

I take a step towards her, "I would stop talking if I were you. I didn't have to stop her you know? You attempted to attack me and she's my mate so basically has free reign on what she does to you. So just stop talking." the guards quickly come in and I turn to them. "Bo, give her to them. They'll take care of this." Bo looks at her one more time then tosses the woman like a rag doll across the floor to the guards. I put my hand on my head and sway slightly and before I can fall Bo's arms are around me. I shuffle my feet for a minute and stand up straight Bo's arms still around me.

"Lauren, are you okay? You look like you're going to faint." Bo's face written with concern and something else I can't place. I wasn't really sure and I wasn't going to analyze it.

"Yeah I'll be okay. I just need to get out of here."

"Alright lets go. I'll call Lochlyn and tell him that I'm taking you home."

I cup her cheek, "No it's okay I'll get Sandra to tell him." before we leave I needed to lock my work up. "I need to put my notes away Bo." she looks down at me, nods, and reluctantly letting me go. I shuffle to my office and gather my notes, some of which were scattered around the room thanks to that woman. Stacking them in a neat pile I lock them away in my secret drawer, I couldn't have Lochlyn finding these, not yet. I tuck the key in my pocket and walk through the busted door once again and take a look at it. I can't believe I did that. Better yet, how did I do that? I scoff and walk back into the lab to find no Bo. Puzzled I walk out to Sandra's desk, "Where's Bo?"

"Oh she said she would go and talk to Lochlyn and that Kenzi is waiting for you in the car and would be in here if you aren't in the car soon." Sandra says in a light friendly tone. "Are you okay ?"

I smile weakly at her, "Yes I'm fine just need some rest. Put all of my messages or packages in my file cabinet by the bookshelf will you?"

"Yes no problem." she smiles.

"Thanks Sandra. Have a nice day." I pat her desk and walk out to the car where Kenzi was waiting, samurai sword in her lap half asleep. I smile to myself and sneak over to the car and snatch her sword out if her lap and take a Kenzi like stance. She jumps up screaming something in Russian grabbing her back up knife out of the glove compartment and then notices its me.

She punches my arm playfully, "Damn hotpants you can't sneak up on a lethal killing machine such as myself like that. It could be very dangerous."

I giggle, "More like sleeping machine." I climb in the front seat.

"Alright now next time you need your ass saved you'll be eating those words Lewis." she looks around a brief second. "Where's BoBo?"

"Um, some stuff happened and she went to talk to Lochlyn." I look down in my lap. "I'm scared Kenzi." turning around to face her. "I think I'm turning Fae."

**Bo**

I don't know who the bitch was but I was about to get some answers. I almost sprint down to Lochlyn's office and the two guards don't bother to stop me due to me almost bashing their heads in last time they did. "Lochlyn!" I burst through the door and find him writing at his desk.

"Well hello Bo." he smiles. "What a nice surprise."

"Why was Lauren attacked?" my anger was beyond raising, but I was controlling it for now.

"She was attacked?" he asks surprised.

"Yes she was. Just now in the lab, in her office."

"Who attacked her?"

"I'm not sure but your baboon guards took her somewhere. Lauren's not hurt or anything just a headache and a bruise on her neck. If anyone's majorly hurt its the bitch who attacked her and me." I run my hands through my hair.

"You fought this woman?" raising an eyebrow.

"Not exactly. Lauren somehow stopped her. If I would've fought her I wouldn't have left her alive for attacking Lauren like that." I spit.

"Well this is certainly interesting. I'll have to have a chat with ." he says to himself running his hand over his chin. "Where is the doctor now?"

"I'm the car with Kenzi. She's coming home because she looks like she about to pass out and I'm not having that." I start pacing slightly. "Whatever she did to that woman really took a lot out of her." I whisper but Lochlyn still heard me.

"What did she do exactly?"

I stop pacing and look up at him. "I'm not really sure but her assistant will be here to tell you when she gets the lab cleaned up I guess."

"Very well then. Thank you for keeping her health at interest. One of you has to."

"Well that's what I'm here for. Now if you don't mind I'll be leaving now." I turn on my heels to head for the door.

"Oh and Bo," he says after me."Don't forget about that talk we all have to have."

"How could I, I can't wait for it." sarcasm ringing through my voice and I walk out.

When I get to the car Lauren is in the front seat brow furrowed and Kenzi is in the backseat asleep with her feet propped up on the arm rest. I slide into the camaro and turn to Lauren before I start it up. She clearly didn't realize that I was sitting next to her so I take her hand in mine and she jumps slightly. "Hey." I say hoarsely. "You okay?"

She brings her hand up to my face and cups my cheek. I lean into her hand. "You have a cut the size of a pencil on your neck and you're asking me if I'm okay?" she chuckles. "I'm fine Bo really just a little tired." I tilt my head slightly and look at her face trying to place the emotion in her eyes but I can't figure it out. "Lets go home please? I just wanna get into bed and lay in your arms." she says running her thumb over my cheek.

I kiss her hand and start the car. "Kenz." I push her feet off of the arm rest and laugh when she snaps up and holds up her knife. "When do you not sleep?"

She scoffs, "Whatever. How'd the talk with the ashhole go?"

"It went fine. He said he'd get the details from everyone in the lab and talk to the woman who attacked Lauren." I look at Lauren then back at the road turning out of the compound driveway. "Lets just hope he gets what he needs from her or I'll have to."


	11. Chapter 11

"We'll have to keep a close watch on the doctor. She not a mere human, not anymore at least." the woman turns around, "And as the Ash you need to figure out what's going on with her before she hurts anyone."

Lochlyn paces his office, "I'm going to get to the bottom of this but right now now neither she or her succubus mate know the powers she possesses so what would be the point of asking her questions now." he states and turns to look at a wall of surveillance cameras that were set up all throughout Lauren's office that were replaying the incident from this morning.

"All I know is that that succubus of hers is fucking crazy and I hope someone chops her head off." she spits. "I'm gonna have a bruise on my neck because of her."

"Oh shut up. It was a part of the plan. You'll be just fine." Lochlyn turns to another wall that had three cameras set up in Bo's living room. "We are going to figure this out doctor." he whispers to his self.

**Bo**

"Kenz come order the damn pizza already." I groan. Before we got to the house Kenzi insisted on stopping to get pizza, which she was taking her precious time to order.

"These things take time BoBo. You must be patient." she says staring at the man tossing the dough.

Lauren laughs and turns me around, "It'll be okay honey." she smiles sweetly making me melt. I wrap my arms around her waist, "You look lovely with your hair pulled back like that ."

I smile wickedly, "And you look lovely in that top ." My mind wonders to the ring me and Kenzi saw at the jeweler's store, it was magnificent. If you looked at it and then looked at Lauren it reminded you of her. Simple but stunningly noticeable. I put the ring where I could pull it out at an unexpected moment to insure that she would be surprised. My mind starts to think about our future, we would have little Charlotte at first and then maybe two more, in a two story house with a white picket fence, a dog and cat, and me and Lauren sitting on the porch drinking lemonade watching our kids play in the yard. I look down and smile to myself blushing.

"Bo Dennis are you blushing?" Lauren pokes me playfully.

"No," I start to twiddle with our intertwined fingers. "I don't blush."

Lauren takes her hand and tilts my chin up to look into my eyes. "What were you thinking about that made you blush like that? It's actually quite cute." she smiles sweetly.

"Well if you must know," I bring her hands to my lips and kiss them. "I was thinking about you and our future together." I look down and blush harder.

Lauren giggles and takes my face in between her hands, "You are super cute. Why does that make you blush?"

I give her a kiss on the nose and smile widely, "Because I never thought I would find someone I would want to spend the rest of my life with, someone I would want to have the white picket fence and kids." I take a hand and run it over her stomach. "When you told me about little Charlotte I could've burst from happiness. I never thought I would have a family and certainly not with someone as.." before I could finish Lauren's mouth is covering mine and I whimper into her instinctively bringing my hands to the side of her face. She moves her hands from my face to my waist. Deepening the kiss I slowly ease my tongue into her mouth and she opens it inviting me in, for a moment we mold together as one body, one soul and I can feel everything that Lauren is feeling. We had never kissed like this before and I wrapped my arms around her neck forgetting that we were in the middle of a pizza parlor. Lauren nibbles on my lip and it sends an electric shock through my body and my hands go back in her hair pulling it lightly. She pulls me closer and still that wasn't close enough. My panties had flooded and my skin was on fire. All I could think about was getting this perfect woman home and having my way with her.

"Gross you guys, you couldn't go to the car and do all of this? You are harming these people's eyes. Aren't mine enough?!" I reluctantly pull away from Lauren slightly light headed and wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Sorry Kenz but I'm not sure you'd want to get in the car if we got to it." I wink at her pulling Lauren closer.

"Ewwww! Okay I get it you're protecting me. But do it outside maybe? There are children in here." she points to an empty booth.

"I'm sorry children that aren't there." Lauren says laughing. "Sorry Kenzi we didn't mean to embarrass you." she says looking into my eyes.

"Double meat triple cheese order up!" the man screams.

Kenzi bounces "Yay, something to distract me from you guys." she grabs the pizza and smells the box. "Bo pay this sweet man and lets take this baby home." Kenzi walks out of the parlor and to the car.

I pay the man at the counter and turn around to grab Lauren's hand, "Lets get out of here." I give her a kiss. "I want you right now." I whisper into her ear and she looks at me and her eyes change colors as they have a few times before and I bite my lip. "Lauren Lewis if we weren't in public."

She opens the door and lets me step out hugging me from behind, "If we weren't you wouldn't be clothed." she says in a deep sultry voice and I bite my lip. She takes my hand and continues her position at my side, we get to the car and Kenzi is in the the backseat half devouring half burning her mouth off with the pizza. I open the door for Lauren and she slides over to the passenger side and I slide in after her.

I turn around and look at Kenzi. "Don't hurt yourself back there Kenz."

"Bo the only thing I'm gonna be hurting is your face if you keep messing with my pizza feels." she snaps returning back to her pizza.

I start the car taking a glance at Lauren who is biting her lip and eyeing my devilishly. "Can we hurry and get home? I'm hungry." her eyes flash their new found color again, I know she's not talking about the pizza.

Starting the car I look over at my lover, "I do believe you're loosing you're self control doctor." I run a hand over her jean clad thigh and squeeze.

Lauren in hales deeply and moves closer to me. "If Kenzi wasn't sitting in the backseat the only thing I would be loosing is myself, in you. Now lets get the hell out of here."

"Yes ma'am." I wink and drives us home.

When we get to the crack shack Kenzi flops on the couch with the pizza "Hey succubus grab the tequila and shot glasses. Lets get this party started!" she yells shoving another piece of pizza in her mouth.

Lauren giggles, "Kenzi I don't understand how you're able to fit into your clothes with you appetite."

Dropping her pizza mid bite Kenzi turns around to Lauren, "It's okay doc if you're jelly just say so."

"Ha no I'm not jealous Kenzi I was making a point that..."

"Yeah yeah yeah, just admit you're jelly of my awesome Russian genes." she waves a hand in the air as she turns back around and shoves the pizza in her mouth.

"Oh Kenz everybody's jelly of you're Russian genes." I kiss her head, sit next to her and place the bottle of tequila and three shot glasses on the table.

Kenzi claps her hands and Lauren comes and sits next to me. I pour a shot and was about to knock it back when Kenzi took it out of my hand. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nuhuh BoBo. Lauren can't drink so neither can you."

"What are you talking about Kenzi?" I ask slightly aggravated.

"It's in the book of parenting or whatever." she takes the shot and chases it with her lime. "Woo! In this whatever book thing it said that what your partner has to give up you have to give up as well. It makes it less stressful or some shit for them." she take another shot. "So, no drinking, but don't worry I'll drink you girls half." she pats my leg.

I turn to Lauren who seems lost in staring at me. "Are you hearing this?" she's staring at my mouth. I snap my fingers, "Lauren?" I laugh.

"What? Huh?"

"Did you hear anything that just happened?" I laugh.

She blushes, "No, um..I was a bit...distracted." she sighs staring at my mouth again. "Um...Kenzi..."

Kenzi turns after taking her fourth shot, "Yeah chief?"

"I got you something." she says still staring directly at me. It made my hair stand up and my muscles clench.

"Well I'll be." she snaps."What is it doc? You know if you're going to get me a present you should tell me before I start to get hammered."

Eyes still locked on me she points, "On the mantel."

"Um, okay." she awkwardly walks over to the mantel. "I understand that you guys are hot for each other but you guys are burning me with the...oh my god it's the iPod I wanted!" she takes it out if the box. "Aaah and the soundproof earphones I so desperately needed!" she runs over to Lauren and gives her a complicated gang handshake. "Thanks doc you be da best! And you put all my faves on here." Lauren just looks at her puzzled and locks her eyes back to mine.

"Great now that you've got that down," Lauren stands up and hold out her hand to me. "put the earphones in and keep them in."

"Ew I'm gonna vom." she returns to the pizza box.

I blush and laugh, "Sorry Kenz, I'll come and get you when the coast is clear. All though I'm sure you'll be passed out."

She pats my shoulder, "It's okay Bobolicious just make sure you have clothes on."

I look up at Lauren and her eyes are glowing dimly. I lead us to the stairs and turn to face her. "You know that thing your eyes do is the hottest thing ever. Makes my hairs stand up."

Her eyes light up and I take my lip between my teeth. "Well why don't we get upstairs before I take you right here." she puts her mouth to my ear "And I don't think Kenzi would be okay with that." I shudder and nod my head. I wanted Lauren now, I needed her. The way she was developing in whatever way she was, it made her more talkative and sure of herself. I liked this Lauren. Well ,I like every Lauren but this one that followed me up the stairs knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid of asking or taking it. It made my panties flood and I couldn't think of anything but her naked body.

We get to the room, I walk to the bed and turn around facing Lauren. She closes the door and slowly turns around to me eyes blazing. "Bo." my name rolls off of her tongue like velvet. I don't see how she can make me squirm with just her words.

"And you're supposed to be the succubus in this relationship." I think and scoff to myself.

Lauren turns her head to the side and starts to stalk over to me, "What's so funny?"

I take a few steps back and fall on the bed giggling. Lauren is still walking this way and I'm still backing up until I'm against the headboard. She's standing at the end of the bed eyes still glowing and hair framing her perfect face. She reminded me of a cat, a very sexy dangerous cat, and I wanted nothing more than for her to pounce on me. "Um, I was laughing because I thought I was supposed to be the succubus here. And there you are looking more dangerous than I ever could and I don't know how to take the excitement I have right now."

She laughs darkly and starts to crawl towards me biting her lip and eyeing my body. "Well," she spreads my legs sitting I'm between them leaning on her heels, "it seems that you're not the only one anymore now does it?" she pulls my legs so that I'm closer to her making me gasp. "I want you Bo. I don't know if it's my hormones from the baby or what but I want you in a way that I've never wanted you before. I want you more than I've ever wanted you before and that says a lot to me." she takes her lip in between her teeth and I lose very but of control I was trying to keep. My eyes blaze and I pull Lauren's lips to mine kissing them hard not being able to have her close enough to me. She lets out a moan and I flip her on her back pinning her hands above her head. I wanted Lauren so bad it hurt not having her against my skin. I've never felt this strongly about someone mentally or sexually. I slip a tongue into her mouth deepening our kiss. She bites my lip and I sit up to look at her. Confusion written on her face she leans up to capture my mouth with hers but I lean back so she can't. Since I have her arms pinned she has little movement of her head putting me back in control. Lauren lets out a frustrated sigh and tries again to kiss me, but fails.

I chuckle, "So impatient doctor." I put my lips against her neck lightly lick up to her earlobe, "You really must learn patience my love." she shudders when I take the lobe in between my teeth then suck. I put my leg in between hers and I can feel her push into it, trying to get some type of release. I abruptly sit up and look down at my lover. "I think we are a little to clothed don't you agree?" she silently nods mouth hanging open. Lauren sits up and I straddle her face with my beast as she takes off my jacket. I toss the jacket across the room and remove my tank top tossing it where the jacket had landed. Lauren's eyes glow brighter and she runs a hand down the middle of my breast before lightly massaging them through my black lace bra. I take a hand and remove my bra tossing it into the growing pile of clothes. Lauren sighs and takes my breast into her hands like she did before. I kiss the crown of her head and run my fingers through her hair throwing my head back when her mouth takes my nipple into her mouth; licking,sucking and nibbling on it. Lauren was still fully clothed and I didn't like that, I needed to feel her skin against mine. I reluctantly slide away from her mouth and kiss her lips while unzipping her blue blouse. I come to the realization that she isn't wearing a bra and as I take it off I look at her.

"What? The top doesn't fit if I wear a bra." she giggles kissing me again. I push her down lightly and just look at her half naked body and disheveled hair before massaging her breast. Lauren arches into my touch and I bring my mouth down to her erect nipple nibbling lightly on it. She whimpers at the contact and tangles her fingers in my hair pulling me to her face. "You are so beautiful." she says.

"Not as beautiful as you." I respond running my hand down her cheek. I just look at her face, taking her in like I would never see her again. "You know," I begin as she swipes some fallen hair out of my face. "I have a hard time believe that any of this is real. I sometimes think that I'll wake up from this wonderful dream and just cry my ass out because I wouldn't have you." I run my thumb over her lips. "I've never met anyone who can make me feel as intensely as you do. You are everything that I've been missing and I don't ever want to lose you. I love you Lauren and I can't wait to start a family with you. Which is why..." I reach into my pillow case and pull out a small black box. Lauren didn't turn her head or say anything, she just watched me. I sit up bringing her with me and take her left hand into mine looking into her eyes. "I want you, Lauren Lewis, to be my wife. To have and to hold. I will love you and fight for you until my last breath and even then I won't stop. You are my soulmate and if you will let me I will forever be yours." tears are falling down my face and Lauren's free hand is covering her mouth as tears steadily fall. "Will you marry me?"

She looks at the ring and looks back at me tears still falling, "Bo," she whispers,"you've always been mine and I always knew that in my heart from the first day I met you. Yes I will marry you. I would've married you after a week of being with you." tears start to fall heavier from my face when she says that.

"Really?" I ask hoarsely wiping tears out of my face.

"Yes really." she says wiping some tears away from her face. I slide the ring on her left finger and she brings me into her embrace. I laugh a little and hug her back tightly. "I love you Bo Dennis."

"I love you too Lauren Dennis." it rolled off my tough so smoothly and she lets me go looking into my eyes.

"I like the sound of that." she whispers wiping tears away from my face. "One glass of wine wouldn't hurt would it?" she asks hoarsely. "I would like to toast my fiancée."

"Sure thing." I wipe the tears out of her face. "But I don't think we should with just pants on. Kenzi would kill us."

Lauren chuckles, "You're right about that." we get out of bed and put on our pajamas walking hand in hand down the stairs.

Kenzi is sitting on the couch watching tv with her earphones in blasting her music. I sneak up behind her and yank the earphones out of her ears and she turns around shooting daggers at me. "I did it Kenz." her expression completely changes from ranging Kenzi to my best friend is getting married emotional Kenzi. She jumps over the back of the couch and gives me a big bear hug. Just because Kenzi was small didn't mean she couldn't squeeze you like a man.

She lets me go and punches me in the arm, "You were supposed to wait dammit."

I laugh rubbing my arm. "Sorry Kenz but it was the perfect moment for me to..."

Lauren interrupts "Hold on." she steps beside me. "Kenzi knew about this the whole time?" she goes and pinches Kenzi on the arm. "I thought we were cool?"

Kenzi laughs. "We are doc but if I told you you're reaction probably wouldn't have been what it was." Kenzi faces me "Did she cry? I bet she cried like a baby."

I wrap my arm around Lauren's waist and pull her into me. "I think I cried more than she did Kenz."

"You're supposed to have balls succubus what happened!"

"Lauren." it was more of a statement than an answer. "Lauren happened." I look her in her eyes and tears start to well up again.

I look away from Lauren to Kenzi and she's wiping tears out of her eyes. "Kenzi you're supposed have balls. Are you losing it or something?"

"I think she is babe." Lauren nudges me.

"Screw both of you. It's just have a piece of something in my eye. Like a twig or a branch or something." she wipes her face. "Shall we have a glass of the best wine we have."

I look at her confused, "Where is it anyways Kenz I don't see any drinks in the kitchen." I widen my eyes in shock as she stands there grinning like a four year-old. "No Kenzi please don't tell me you did what I think you did. Oh god no Kenz.."

"What? What did she do?" Lauren asks obviously not knowing Kenzi as well as I do.

"Our beloved Kenzi here planned an engagement party at the Dal and I'll say we have about ten minutes to go put our clothes back on and meet her there." I look over at Kenzi who is smiling smugly. "Am I correct in any way?"

"Welling you must know you have fifteen minutes and I just told everybody that it was just a party for you guys six month...which ironically is also today." she snaps her fingers.

"Well," Lauren says, "only because you went through all this trouble am I going to go get dressed instead of undressed." she huffs and goes up the stairs.

"Tmi doc." she winces. "Go BoBo you can have a few drinks and lots of fun. Maybe tell them about the baby and engagement."

I sigh. "I don't know Kenz. I might but I'll have to ask Lauren first."

She claps her hands together and grabs her jacket, "I'll meet you guys in the car. Fifteen minutes or I'm coming in there with a bat I swear."

"Okay Kenz." I watch her skip out the door and I run up the stairs to get dressed.

**The Dal**

"What did Kenzi say this party was for again?" Dyson asks.

"She said that Bo and Lauren have some exciting news for us or something." Trick responds.

"Oh great." Dyson mumbles.

"Yo Dyson cheer up man. There are plenty more ladies out there for you." Hale says patting him on the shoulder.

"I don't want anyone else." he says and takes a shot before walking over to the pool table.

"Trick man what are we gonna do about our man?"

"Im not sure Hale but we need to get him out of this rut befor he does something he regrets."

"You got that right." he sips his drink watching Dyson play pool alone.

**Dark Fae Office**

"So Succubitch and the human are having a kid." the Morigan laughs darkly. "How sweet. Why don't we pay them a little visit tomorrow? Im sure they'll love to see us." she says to her assistant.

"Yes ma'am." she stammers. "I don't mean to out step myself but why are we going to them?"

Evony lays a nice hard smack across the assistants face. "You're right you shouldn't have out stepped yourself. But I want to make sure they know that the dark will be waiting for the child and will take it by force if we have too."

The assistant nodes her head and walks out of the office. When she get outside into her car she takes out her phone and makes a call. "Yes, I'd like to speak to the Ash." she starts the car and drives off. "It's about the unaligned succubus and her mate."


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my." Lauren breathes.

I crawl up to her laying my head on her chest. "I second that." Lauren and I had spent most of the night celebrating our engagement at the Dal and when we returned home we took a shower and went to straight to bed. This morning I was awoken by Lauren running her hands up and down my body biting her lip, that led to mad love making and severe shortness of breath. "When did we become more bangin' than usual?"

She chuckles still catching her breath. "I think we always have been we just feel it more now." she kisses my head. "Am I hearing complaints?"

I scoff. "Not at all ." I look up at her smiling face planting a kiss on her chin. "I still can't believe you had the balls to tell everyone about the baby and engagement last night. I wasn't even planning on saying anything. And the thing with Dyson, wow. I could never be more proud to have such a wonderful fiancée than I was then, and turned on for that matter."

She pulls me up to her face running her hand through my hair, "Well it was either us or Kenzi to tell them and I figured it would mean more coming from us." she laughs. "And what doesn't turn you on Bo?"

"Well," I ponder, "I'm not really sure. The thought if someone else's hands on you is the first thing to come to mind."

She laughs, "Only your hands with ever be on me Bo."

I plant a lingering kiss on her lips. "How about breakfast in bed my treat?"

A smile spreads across her face, "You cooking? I don't know."

"Hey I can cook." I shriek. "Toast, eggs and orange juice coming right up." I say hoping off the bed.

"Why must you leave when your body looks more appetizing than ever." her voice low.

I giggle wrapping my cameo around me. "If you're good you'll get some dessert with breakfast."

I walk downstairs and Kenzi is passed out on the couch. I smack her on the ass, "Rise and shine chica!"

She snaps up and looks over at the table noticing the bottle of wine she chugged last night. "Get it away! Get the nasty booze fairy away." she whines sluggishly getting up and walking over to the island. "Is there some crazy Faelore that can fix a hangover?"

I laugh, "Well when we thought my mom was Saskia I figured out how to give people my chi," I turn around looking at her. "if you're willing I'll help out."

"It's nice for you to offer BoBo but I don't want to swap spit with my bestie." she says pulling on a pair of dark sunglasses. "I'll just deal with it the old fashion way. Coffee and sleep."

"Last night was crazy so I understand why you drank so much." I laugh.

"Oh to the my to the god, right?" she throws her hands in the air letting them flop in her lap. "I mean hotpants was all like she's mine bitch. Meanwhile Dyson walks away with his not so manly tail between his legs."

I smile widely to myself, "Yeah, she's something isn't she?"

We get to the Dal and Kenzi stops us at the door. "Before we go in just know that it's just our main homies so if you were expecting Super Bowl party type shit you will be disappointed."

"Actually Kenz I wasn't expecting anything." I sigh looking over at Lauren. "Lets get this over with so I can have some alone time with my fiancée."

"Alright BoBo damn." Kenzi opens the door and lets us through.

Of course when we get inside there's only Trick, Dyson, Hale, and now Kenzi there to congratulate us. Trick is smiling widely at the bar, Dyson is at the pool table with Hale, and Kenzi has made her way to the bar pouring herself a few shots. Wrapping my arm around Lauren's waist I walk us over to the bar. "What will you ladies be having tonight?" my grandfather asks.

"Just two glasses of champagne would be nice thank you Trick." Lauren says smiling at him.

Once we get our glasses I tap on mine to get everybody's attention. Everyone but Dyson turns at looks at me and I know exactly why. Why doesn't he just be happy that I'm happy instead of acting like I'm killing someone or something? I don't get him at all. One minute he's okay with being friends and is glad that I'm happy then the next he's snubbing me off because I'm happy.

I clear my throat, "I just want to say thank you guys. For the party no matter how few and for all the support that you've given me." I look over at Lauren. "And I want you guys to know that me and Lauren..." I was going to tell them but I guess I just couldn't. I stumbled over my words. "Lauren and I um..."

"We are engaged and I'm pregnant... With Bo's child.." Lauren says bluntly looking at me.

Kenzi starts yelling "Woo! I'm gonna be an auntie!" taking another shot.

Hale's mouth is halfway open staring at us. "You gotta be kidding me? I mean that's fantastic and I'm happy for you guys but the pregnant part I don't get."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "What are you trying to say Hale?"

Dyson steps forward his face in a hard line. "I think what he's trying to say Bo is that you're beloved Lauren here could've worked up some weird serum or something in that lab of hers. Maybe she's just saying it to get you to make a commitment to her so you'll stay away from other people you might care about. She doesn't trust you and never will. She knows she's always been the second choice and would do anything to stop you from choosing your first."

"Hold up man that's not at all what I was..."

"Is there a problem here Dyson?" Lauren interrupts. "Because if there is it would be nice if you just expressed it instead of treating Bo and I like shit." Kenzi's eyes shot to me then to Lauren.

"No oh genius doctor. There's no problem here. Besides you being a liar and a thief." he spits.

"Dyson." I warn and Kenzi comes and stands behind me. When someone insults or tries to harm Lauren or Kenzi things can get intense.

"No Bo honey it's okay." she steps in front of me shoulders square head held high. "Listen here Dyson, I understand that you have your love back and all of that and believe me I'm happy for you. I understand why you think I'm a liar due to my past acts and I also understand why I'm a thief because I 'stole' Bo from you." she takes a step into his personal space and he stiffens. "But you understand this asshole, Bo is mine. And nothing you will ever say or do will take her away from me. I didn't steal anything that wasn't yours in the first place. You can doubt me as much as you want but trust me wolf man if you EVER think about trying to ruin my family in any fucking away," her eyes start blazing and Dyson takes a few steps back. "Your hide will be sold to any hunter who would take a pathetic piece of wolf that can't be man enough to admit to himself that the woman he loves doesn't love him anymore." she flips her hair over her shoulder. "So as I said before...Bo. Is. MINE." her voice deep and echoing.

Dyson takes a few more steps back and looks at me, I'm just standing there looking at Lauren with the widest smile on my face. "If you say so doctor."

Kenzi claps her hands together and smacks Lauren on the shoulders "Damn hotpants I didn't know you had it in you." she goes and stands in front of Lauren then takes a step back. "Woah doc your eyes. There like Bo's but mixed with gray."

Lauren tightly closes her eyes calming herself and bringing her eyes back to their normal hazel color. "Um, yeah I've noticed that." she turns around to my smiling face and smiles weakly. "I'm sorry if I took it too far but he needs to know his place."

I shake my head and pull her lips to mine kissing her briefly. "You. Are. Amazing." She really was. I knew that Lauren didn't care for Dyson but she was always too professional to say anything. I was as stunned as everybody else by this amazing woman, who was all mine.

"That wasn't half bad." Lauren says finishing her glass of orange juice. "I didn't notice how hungry I was until now."

"I told you eggs and toast were my specialty." I smile.

Lauren leans forward and kisses my nose. "You're special."

I blush lightly, "When do you have to be at the compound? I'll take you so we can get that talk with Lochlyn over with."

"Hm, I don't have to be in for another hour." she frowns. "Take a shower with me and we can get going?"

I smirk, "That wouldn't be a problem at all."

Somewhere Unknown

"They're going to talk to the ash." the man waits for a response. "I don't know but whatever it is he's been waiting for it." he hang ups the phone.

"Why are we doing this again?" the woman complains.

"Shut up. We got assigned to this. Neither of us know why, it just happened." he snaps.

"Okay jeez, you don't have to bite my head off."

"Just shut up and keep listening."

Light Fae compound

"Bo, Lauren, I'm so glad you decided to come and see me today." Lochlyn says.

"Yeah I guess. What's this about?" I say dryly and Lauren nudges me.

"Right. This is about you and Lauren's relationship, the changes that have come about and that contract I drew up." he walks behind his desk. "I understand you have a little one on the way Lauren. Is this true?"

I gasp and look over at Lauren who is wearing the same shocked expression as me. "Um, I mean, it's.." she stammers but squares her shoulders. "Yes sir, it is true."

"And you two have decided to get married, correct?"

"Yes sir." she nods.

"And all if this is relevant in what way exactly?" Lochlyn had something up his sleeve and I could tell. "And how do you know all of this? We just told the others last night."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed Bo, Lauren here has acquired some pretty interesting qualities. Now these unique abilities didn't start until after you two bonded."

"Bonded?" I ask. "What do you mean bonded?"

"Firstly, have you two felt more intoned to each others emotions?"

"Of course." Lauren whispers. "Bo that's why we are so connected now. You remember when we were at your place and you asked why we felt more?" I nod. "The bond is what's making us so close."

"How did it happen? I mean I'm not complaining or anything I love it, but how did it happen?"

Lochlyn steps forward, "Let me explain. Bo needs chi or sexual energy to thrive and the exchange of that energy can either impregnate the lover or bond them. In you girl's case it's both." he notices my confused expression and elaborates a little more. "When you take Lauren's chi it fuels you and you're needs but if you take and give at the same time it links you together."

"So you're telling us that my accidental two way chi spree made all if this happen?" I clarify.

"Precisely." he nods.

Lauren wraps her arm around my waist with a smile on her face. "See, you are truly an amazing creature."

I turn my gaze from Lochlyn to Lauren, "You're amazing." and she brings her lips to mine leaving a soft agonizingly lingering kiss and looks into my eyes. "I love you." I murmur.

"And I love you." lost in our own world Lochlyn clears his throat catching our attention. Lauren blushes lightly before taking a step away from me grabbing my hand.

"On that note. You know the dangers of the child correct?"

"Um, the dangers I know of are her blood could probably be more powerful than mine and since I don't know all of my powers yet she could be just as powerful maybe even more than me or anyone else."

"Also", Lauren interjects "the light and dark will try to get there hands on her for their own personal benifits."

"Which is not going to happen." I shot a glance at Lochlyn. "Our daughter will choose her own side and not be forced into one. Anyone who wishes to bring harm to her, Lauren, Kenzi or myself with have some steep consequences to pay."

"And not only that if she doesn't turn out not to be Fae no one is going to try and use her to make a mutant Fae bread."

"Those are all reasonable request for the light to comply with, but I can't make any promises that of the dark." Lochlyn walks over to his desk and pulls out a stack of papers. "Which is why I had the elders make a new contract. Everything is still the same, Lauren will be an employee not property and Bo is to not be badgered about choosing a side. The only difference in this contract is that you two would have the full protection of the light Fae. Protecting the baby and it's family is our first priority."

I eye him suspiciously, "What's the catch asshole." I ask bluntly.

"I can't get anything by you can I?" Lauren is reading over the contract. "If any events to surface like the Guaruda you would have to choose a side then." he looks up at me. "It's only to ensure your safety. If a war brakes out light and dark will try to have your head and we wouldn't be able to help you without betraying our own." Lochlyn walks over and puts his hand on my shoulder. "I only threw it in there because of the two of them. If a war were to break out I want all three of you and your pet human.."

"Kenzi, her name is Kenzi. And she isn't my pet."

"Well I only want you three and your friend Kenzi to be protected no matter what. I know how much a family means to you."

"Babe?" Lauren calls to me. "Come see this."

I give Lochlyn another look and stride over to Lauren. "What is it?" I look down at the paper.

"It says here that if.." she starts to read.

"If a war or something breaks out I have to choose a side for my safety. Yeah, ashhole here was just explaining that to me."

"Bo, you don't have to sign this if you don't want to. I know how much your freedom means to you." she sighs looking at her fingers.

"Lauren don't do that."

"Do what? What am I doing?" she asks irritated. "Honey, I understand that you like being able to come and go as you please but we have a family now and you protect us just fine but you have to think about the what if's."

"Lauren," I start.

She points her finger at me. "Now you listen here Bo Dennis, I love you with everything I am and if anything were to happen to you or little Charlotte I would go completely insane." I am overwhelmed with shock. "Now please," her voice lightens. "sign it. It's like a insurance policy, and we get full time protection."

I sigh and look into her pleading eyes. "You really want this don't you."

She places her hand on my cheek and I lean into her touch. "I want you and this family. And if I have to recommit myself to him no matter how much I wouldn't want to I'd do it for us. For you." she takes my hand and places it on her stomach. "For her."

I sigh. She had a valid point. I loved Lauren and would give anything to be with her, so why was my freedom such a big deal. I give up on trying to fight it. "I will sign the paper, if and only if." I turn and face Lochlyn again. "I don't have to chose a side until I feel that the time is necessary. No trying to make me choose any time too soon."

"That is reasonable. I will have my assistant make the changes." he states plainly. "Anything else I can change for you?"

"Yes." Lauren steps forward. "When we get married I want it to be my way and like any other wedding that the Fae has held. The elders can not interfere or anyone else for that matter." she takes a few steps towards him. "I don't want anyone messing with my family Lochlyn and I mean it." she says firmly.

"Agreed." he claps his hands and his assistant runs in. "Take these and draw new ones meeting the ladies request."

"Yes sir. Right away sir." she bows then exits the room.

"Well ladies now that we have gotten that out of the way I would like to say congratulations and anything you need no matter what it is dont be afraid to ask me." he nods. "Have a nice day."

"Yeah you too." I scoff.

"Thank you ash." Lauren bows.

"Please Lauren call me Lochlyn. You aren't my servant anymore, just an employee. You can take today off Lauren, I'm sure the lab can manage without for a few days." he smiles and nods. "Good day ladies." and with that he was gone, leaving Lauren and I alone.

"Well that went better than I expected." Lauren says.

"Yeah I guess it did. I still can't shake the feeling that he might be trying to fool us." I glance over at her. "I don't want him making fools of either of us."

Lauren walks in front of me putting her hands around my waist pulling me to her. "He won't. And if he does then you'll have to control your temper."

I smile widely at her, "You've made me soft you know that Lewis?"

She laughs lightly, "Well you've made me strong so it cancels out."

I kiss her nose, "It looks that way." I run my hands over her stomach and gasp. "Lauren." I kneel down and put my cheek to her blouse. "Did you feel that?"

She giggles, "You mean the baby move? Yes, she does that all the time lately. Which is strange because it's so early in the pregnancy."

"Oh my god." I left up her shirt so I'm in contact with bare skin, "That's so amazing." the baby moves again and  
I notice tears are running down my cheek. I wrap my arms around Lauren's waist to pull her closer and kiss her stomach softly.

Lauren tips my head up, "Hey, you okay?"

I sniffle and smile, "Im fantastic." I kiss her palm. "Can we get out of here? I wanna take you to get the best milkshakes in town."

She smiles her Lauren smile, "Sound perfect lets go."

Lochlyn

"They're going to sign the contract tomorrow." someone says something through the phone. "Yes, everything will be set. But if we violate the contract in any way that's on us and I don't know what the succubus will do." the other line blinks and he switches calls.

"Ash, the Morigan is here to see you."

He sighs, "Fine send her in." he switches lines, "Derek I'll have to call you back."

"Why is your office so drab? I mean at least put some color or life in this place, this is just sad." Evony walks in with her two minions as he hangs up the phone.

"What do you want?" he asks bluntly.

"Well if you must know Lauren and the Succubitch are keeping secrets from you." she says looking at her nails.

"They just left. I know the secrets so save you energy." he spits.

"So you know that they're getting married and having a kid?" she asks shocked.

"I know more than that. So if you don't mind I have work to do." he says. "Oh, and they now have security around their home so tell your camera crew to get lost."

"Oh so touchy." she pouts. "Alright boys lets get out of here." she waves and walks out if the office.

"Jennifer would you send in our security team please."

"Yes sir."

"We need to figure out if they're hiding anything else." he says to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been about a week since Bo and I signed the new contract with Lochlyn and so far it has been wonderful. I don't have to worry about much of anything besides getting there on time and getting my work done. I know Bo has a feeling that Lochlyn is trying to get over on us but at this point I'm not really sure. He keeps his distance and doesn't bother me with my work unless it's necessary. I'm liking this contract so far.

" , Bo is here to see you." Sandra, my assistant, says through my intercom.

Smiling I press the button, "Let her in Sandra." I get up and sit on my desk crossing my legs. I had left before Bo had woken up so she hasn't seen the new outfit I picked up. It was a tight black pencil skirt that went up about two inches above my knee and I paired it with a tight low-cut button up red shirt and black heels that were about three inches. I guess it was a good thing today was a slow day.

Bo walks in, "Lauren I need your help with something." she stops and looks me over. "Woah there hot stuff." she fans herself. "Somebody call the fire department Lauren is smokin." her mouth if halfway open and I watch as her eyes go from my legs to my breast to my face.

I smile smugly, "What can I do for you honey?" I ask still sitting on my desk.

Bo uncrosses my legs and stands in between them, "Oh baby you can do lots for me."

" I do believe you're hitting on me."

"Sssh don't tell my fiancée." she winks and kisses me.

"I won't tell if you won't." I kiss her back briefly nibbling at her lip before I pull away and hop off my desk. "So what can I help you with really?"

"First you have to tell me where you got that outfit so I can send my thanks." she says looking me over once more. "Pencil skirts are more of your thing than mine babe. And I'm liking the buttoned up shirt too, low cut and tight." she bites her lip.

"Just like you like em huh?"

"Damn right." she places a manilla folder on my desk. "Now before I forget why I came here, I have a proposition for you."

"Is that so?" I step to my desk as Bo takes the papers out of the folder. It's a stack of venues and spa resorts. "What is this proposition?"

She smiles, "Well I was thinking you me and Kenz go to a spa for a weekend?"

"When?" I ask.

"I was thinking this weekend." she looks at me smile fading when she notices my expression. "I mean unless you'd rather not." she says sounding disappointed.

"No I mean I want to but at the rate the baby is progressing I don't think it would be safe right now? "

"Well, if you think we shouldn't then we can wait until another weekend." taking my hand Bo pulls me to her wrapping her arms around my waist. "Anything new?"

"Not so far." I look into her eyes. "Since you've been feeding off of me it slows her progress down. Everything seems to be back to normal." I furrow my brow. "I just don't know how she went from a weeks development to six months in two weeks."

She furrows her brow. "So you've only been pregnant for about two or three weeks but she's at the six month mark right?"

"Yes. But the strange part is I'm not showing or having any symptoms or anything." I run my hand through her hair. "It's very unusual but then her mother is a fantastic unusual creature." I giggle. "I've run every test that I can and everything looks to be fine. I'm predicting about another two and a half weeks before she decides to join us." I smile at my fiancée.

"I wonder if she'll be Fae." Bo sighs. "I hope not."

"Why not?" I ask confused.

"Because it's so hard to thrive in the Fae world without someone trying to kill you or the ones you love." she brings my hand to her mouth. "And I don't want her to have to bare the burden that so many of us have to. Her life will be difficult enough thanks to me and.."

I put my index finger over her lips. "Stop that. You just stop. This isn't your fault and she won't be burdened." I take her face in between my hands. "Oh Bo honey, you are an amazing woman and I hope that our daughter will just as wonderful as you are." I peck her on the lips. "Now I don't want to hear anymore of it understood?"

Bo looks at me and nods placing her hands over mine. "Yeah. Im sorry Lo it's just a habit."

"I know honey. I know." kissing her forehead I bring her into a hug. "I think I have something that will cheer you up."

Bo pulls away and smiles, "Really? Does it involve nudity?"

I laugh. "From guilty to horny in .2 seconds." I say shaking my head. "I do have to take my top off." she looks at me confused. "We are going to see the ultrasound of our daughter today. If you're okay with that."

Bo picks me up and spins me around. "That would be wonderful. Can we go right now?"

"Sure, let me tell Sandra that I need the equipment and I'll show you our little girl." I smile walking over to the intercom pressing the button. "Sandra?"

"Yes ?"

"Could you bring in the ultrasound equipment please?"

"Yes ma'am."

I turn around to Bo who's looking at the books on my shelf, "Well she'll be here momentarily so how about you come over here?"

She looks around them points to her self. "Who me?"

I walk over to her and hook my fingers in her belt loop pulling her to me. "Yes you." I say low and she places her lips carefully on mine, moving slow and soft. I back up to the door pulling Bo along with me yanking her loops so that her pelvis is pushed into mine. She pushes her lips harder into mine and slips her tongue into my mouth making me whimper and melt. I wrap my arms around her neck and Bo picks me up and I wrap my legs around her waist.

"Doctor you are insatiable." she whispers against my lips running her hand up my skirt and to the lining of my now wet panties when there's a knock on the door. "Well damn." she sighs setting me down. "I guess we can continue that later.

I try and catch my breath and Sandra knocks again. Bo takes a seat on the couch and I sit at my desk. "Come I'm Sandra."

"Sorry if I'm interrupting." she says glancing at Bo a little too long for my liking.

"It's fine Sandra. Just sit it by the book shelf and you can go." I say with a ping of jealousy.

"Yes ma'am." she says blushing. Sandra was a cute little thing. Tall, curvy, and long Carmel colored hair. She stops as she passes Bo and she looks up at her and clears her throat, "Can I help you with something?" Bo asks. Sandra bites her lip and eyes Bo down saying nothing.

I can't believe what I'm seeing. She's doing all of this right in front of me. My anger rises and a few books fly off of my shelf, one of which almost hit Sandra in the head. "You can go now Sandra."

Sandra looks at Bo a little longer before looking at me. "Im sorry ."

"Just go." I say opening the door then shutting it behind her.

"What was that about?" Bo asks.

"I don't know," I say, "but I was hoping that textbook would've hit her in the head." I say it in a whisper but of course Bo still hears me.

"That was you that did that?" she asked shocked. "The book thing I mean."

I run a hand through my hair. "Um, yeah. It's another quality I've acquired. I noticed it a few days ago." she still looks confused. "Watch." I concentrated really hard on what I wanted to do.

My eyes flash open and my hair starts to softly blow as I start to place the books back on the shelf with my brain. I hear Bo gasp but I keep concentrating, that is until Bo pinned me against the wall. "How did you do that?" she asks eyes blazing and skin pulsing. "That was amazing."

She had knocked the wind out of me, "I don't really know. I was working one day and my phone rang scaring the hell out of me and it went flying across the room." Bo's lips are so close to mine and my thoughts are swimming. "There, um, there's been other times," the way Bo was looking at me and the heat that was radiating from her was making me crazy. "but um, I can't quite remember them right now." I shut my eyes tightly before opening them again.

"Lauren if I wasn't all for respecting your work space," I deep growl comes from her chest. "this office would be a mess."

My eyes start to glow and my skin starts to get hotter by the second. "Do you feel that?" I ask as Bo kisses my neck.

"Feel what babe?" she whispers against my hot skin.

"Oh my god," I sigh. "Bo I don't know what you're doing to me but if you stop I'm going to kill you." running my hands through her hair I pull her body closer to mine.

Bo lifts her head at looks at me confused. "What do you mean? Im only kissing your neck honey."

"It's like my skins on fire in the best of ways and," I start rotating my hips against Bo's. "oh my god Bo." I sigh pulling her lips to mine but she steps away from me.

"Lo," she says, sort of in a trance. "honey your aura...it's, it's blinding me." she presses her body back up to mine. "I can barely see anything else but you."

I try and think about why this would be happening, and then I realize. "Bo, babe I need you to feed from me. It's a side effect you see?" I'm speaking in more of moans instead of words. The arousal was crazy, I could barely keep my eyes open. It was like Bo was licking and kissing me all over even though she wasn't. And if someone walked in I wouldn't give a damn. I just wanted her to keep touching me.

Bo's mouth is against my ear, "I don't understand."

"Um, it's succubus side effects, not human ones." my mind goes fuzzy when she licks up my neck. I try harder to focus. "If you feed from me my aura will go down and we..." I grab a handful of her hair letting out a moan when she bites down on my neck. "Oh my, Bo, I just need you to do this...please I feel like I'm going to explode."

Bo looks at my half open glowing eyes and takes my mouth into hers pulling on my chi. I jump up wrapping my legs around Bo and she lays me on the couch while pulling harder at my chi. I was aware that I was moaning loudly but I didn't care all I cared about was Bo's hands on me. Just as I thought it her hands go from my face to cupping my breasts and down to my skirt, which was now up to my waist. The more she pulled the closer I felt to my release, which I so desperately needed. I break the kiss to get some oxygen. "Bo," I moan. "Oh my god." I pull her back down to me and she continues to feed. She squeezes my thigh and it sends me over the edge. I throw my head back and scream out before falling limply under her. I couldn't believe it. Bo barely had touched me and I just had one of the most earth shattering orgasms of my life.

Bo lays her head on my chest, "Wow." she breathes. "Just wow. Oh my god. That was like an orgy." she kisses my collarbone. "Wow, and we didn't even have sex just now?"

I laugh lightly trying to catch my breath. "Nope. Just intense making out." I run my hands through her hair. "You okay?"

She's breathing just as heavy as I am. "I feel fantastic. It feels like I just ate a whole buffet. What was that exactly?" she lifts her head an looks at me.

"I think it's a side affect of the pregnancy. Instead of my getting cravings and cramping like a human I get excited to the extreme or my powers start to go crazy." I chuckle.

"You're telling me?" she says pulling me up. "I couldn't see anything else but you and your aura. It was like you put a heavier spell on me than you already have."

"Well," I smile standing up and fixing me skirt. "I hope that happens again. Preferably at home."

Bo laughs, "Then I will most defiantly make sure that I'm prepared next time."

"Wait a second." I stop her before she kisses me and sit back down next to her. "Orgy? You've been in an orgy before."

She blushes slightly, "Um yeah, when I was like 20 I met these women." she looks over at me. "And we kind of had an orgy once..." she says quickly.

I sigh, "Well then, that's more than I can say I've done." I giggle. "Oh well."

We stand up and she pulls me into a warm embrace. "How about that ultrasound now?"

Her face lights up. "You bet, but do you think you can leave your shirt on? I don't think I could resist touching you if you didn't." When Bo blushed it was the cutest thing ever because I knew that I was the only one who could do that to her.

I giggle, "Sure, lets do it."

I get the machine set up lay back down on the couch, and apply the jelly to my stomach. "Are you ready?" I ask Bo.

"Like never before." she gives me a quick kiss then looks over at the screen as I place the wand over my abdomen. It takes a minute but the machine picks up her heartbeat and I move it around a little more then I see her. I stare at the screen watching the baby move around. "That's our little girl." Bo whispers hoarsely. I turn and look at my fiancée's tear ridden face and place a hand on her cheek. "She's incredible Lo." she says looking down at me. There's so much emotion in her eyes, a mixture of love, appreciation, pride and joy.

I look back at the screen and cry. "That's her. That's our Charlotte." I look back at Bo, "Thank you." I whisper. A big lump forming in my throat. "For everything." I start to cry softly and Bo runs her hand over my cheek attempting to wipe away the falling tears.

"No, thank you." and she kisses me, but it wasn't like usual. It was like she was kissing me for her first and last time. Our mouths mold together as our body's already had so many time before.

I pull away and let out a laugh, "Well we are to blubbering babies today aren't we?"

"I guess so." she laughs. "Oh Lauren. I love you."

Tears start to form again and I wipe away her tears. "I love you too." I give her a kiss and turn to the machine to print out the ultrasound. "Im sure Kenzi would be pretty upset if we didn't show her."

She giggles, "True, I'll bring it to her when I go pick her up later."

I sit up grabbing a napkin to wipe the gel off of me. "Where are you guys going?"

Bo hands me another napkin for my face, "We are gonna go hang out at the Dal. I haven't talked to old Trickster in a while." she sniffles.

I smile, "Alright, I get off at seven tonight so maybe we can go out? I'd have to go home and get dressed first."

"Oh what did you have in mind ?"

"Dinner and dancing maybe? Like in the movies ya know?"

She pulls me to her, "Sounds perfect."

"It does." I smile widely leaving away from her. "You would have to pick my up at eight."

"I can do that." she laughs and runs her hand through my hair.

Bo's phone starts to ring. "Oh great." she shows me the name, it's Dyson. She answers it putting him on speaker. "Yes Dyson?"

"Bo, where are you?"

She sighs, "I'm in Lauren's office what's the problem?"

He sighs, "Nothing just wanted to talk."

She looks at me confused and I shrug. "About what?"

"How I acted the other night. You know disrespecting Lauren like that." you could tell he had trouble admitting it. "You love her and she loves you I just want to clear the air."

Bo rolls her eyes, "Well we can all do that tomorrow at lunch. If you're up for it."

"That's fine. At the Dal around two is when I'll be free."

"That's fine." her tone is very clipped. "I'll talk to Lauren about it. Bye Dyson."

"Bo wai.." she hangs up before he could get anything else out and looks at me.

"Bo do I really have to go?" I whine.

"I'm sorry babe. I don't wanna go either but if I'm going down your sexy ass is coming with me." she gives me a peck on the lips and looks up at the clock. "Damn I was supposed to go get Kenz at three." she looks at me. "Im sorry honey but I gotta go. See you soon."

I hug her tight and give her a quick kiss. "Eight at my place, don't forget!" I yell as she walks through the lab.

It was about four thirty when Bo left and about an hour later I got a great big bouquet of white and red roses that were in a glass vase wrapped with a red bow. "Thank you very much." I say to the deliverer after signing off for them.

Setting them on my desk I smell them briefly and pick up the card:

"Dear ,

I past the floral shop and thought of you. So here's six dozen of the most beautiful roses for six months with the most beautiful woman.

Love, ."

I hold the note to my chest and smile so hard my cheeks hurt. This wonderful woman made my heart swell. Caught up in my own happiness I didn't notice Lochlyn standing in my doorway watching me. I jump slightly and tuck the card in my bra. "Hello, what can I help you with." I ask.

"Just coming to check on you that's all. When I had to clear the florist I wanted to see who got the flowers." he nodded toward them. "They are very nice."

I smile to myself again, "Yeah, Bo sent them."

"Well isn't that sweet of her." he says. "I need you to do something for me doctor."

I raise an eyebrow at him smile fading. "That depends on what it is."

He waves his hand, "It's nothing bad. I just wanted you to look into the powers that you might have and how far they can go." I just stare at him. "Sandra told me about the books and I thought it was interesting. I wanted to know if you could do more."

I shrug. "I'm not really sure what all I can do yet. The telekinetic stuff just started a few days ago." I look at him. "As soon as anything else changes I will let you know sir."

He nods and take a few steps towards me. "You may not be my property anymore but I am your boss and it wouldn't be wise to hide things from me."

I nod, "Yes sir." then he turned around and left closing the door behind him. What the hell is his problem? I needed to read into my symptoms. Maybe Trick had some textbooks about all of this. I'd have to ask him tomorrow when Bo and I go have lunch with Dyson. I just hope I can get this under control. I don't want any trouble with anybody.

**Bo**

I'm almost to the crack shack when my phone rings, it's Kenzi. "Hey Kenz. Sorry I'm late but I got caught up at Lauren's office. I have a surprise for you."

She sighs, "It's been like two hours! I was worried sick! This surprise better be good or it's me and you succuface." she hangs up as I pull unit the driveway and beep.

As I sit and wait for Kenzi I think about what happened in Lauren's office and bite my lip. I really hope that happens again, I've never experienced anything like that. I surely haven't been this full in a long time. Running my index finger over my mouth my eyes start to glow and Kenzi smacks me on the arm. "Yo woman snap out of it."

I laugh, "Sorry Kenzi just remembering something."

"You're a horndog you know that?" she jokes putting on her seat belt. "So where's my surprise? Is it those shoes I totally wanted from that store?" she shrieks.

"No Kenz it's not." I chuckle and pull the picture out of my jacket pocket. "This is the surprise. Lauren and I figured you would like to see your future niece." I hand her the picture and as she looks over it running her finger over the image I notice she's tearing up. "You okay Kenz?"

"Yeah I'm good BoBo." she sniffles. "Thank you guys for thinking of me." she wipes her face and take a deep breath before hitting me.

"Ouch what was that for?" she smiles.

"For being late." she smiles. "Now lets get out of here and go see Trickster."


	14. Chapter 14

"Yo T-Man break out the good stuff we are here." Kenzi says patting the bar.

Trick smiles at us. "It's glad to see you ladies." he looks at me. "How is Lauren doing Bo?"

I smile at my grandfather, "She's doing great but I would need to talk to you in private about a few things."

His face turns serious, "No problem. We can go in the lair." He walks from behind the bar and starts to lead me to the old room before turning around to Kenzi, "Are you coming Kenzi?"

She looks at him mid-pour, "Um yeah give me a sec." she says waving us off.

"Very well."

we continue to walk down the stairs and he closes the door chanting some weird spell or whatever. I'm guessing he sees my expression and explains. "It's to make sure no on else hears us. When Kenzi comes down I'll have to do it again or we will be mute to her."

"Oh, that's pretty cool. I should do that around the house."

He laughs, "It only lasts for about an hour."

"Well never mind then."

Trick sits in his chair and looks at me, "So what is your concern Bo?"

"Well, Lauren has changed a bit since we bonded and she got pregnant." I begin.

"How so?"

"Well I'm sure you noticed her glowing eyes at the party." he nods. "Along with that she can move stuff with her mind. Like I went to her office earlier and her assistant was making total googoo eyes at me and she just flung books off the shelf." he never interrupts he just listens and nods. "But the first time was when I was going to take her out for lunch and soon as I was about to open her office door some lady comes flying out at me, like she was being thrown or something." I stop and take a breath. "Lauren told me that it was an accident throwing her through the door like that. And I mean I love that she's able to protect herself and all I just want to make sure that she's not hurting."

Trick rubs his chin, "I see, I think I have something in the succubus textbooks about this." he goes over to his shelf and pulls off four big textbooks. "The energy transference between succubi and their prey or mate is very delicate because you could bond unintentionally." he flips through a few pages in a book before handing it to me to read.

I scan over the page and notice something. "It says here that once bonded both will become stronger in one way or another." I look up at him. "So both of us are stronger now, but more Lauren than me?"

"Well you're stronger too Bo, I can sense it. You should start reading a few of these books to know what your capable of." he suggests. "As for Lauren she isn't done developing. By the time the child is born she will be fully Fae and I would say you have about two and a half weeks to learn everything you can."

"You know that's funny Lauren said that too." I look up from the book. "Why does the baby develop so quickly? Lauren is stuck on that."

"It's your blood that's all. Usually it takes about a few months for a succubi to give birth but since our blood is so powerful the same way you can heal quickly the child is developing quickly."

"I see. She won't be sixteen in her first month of being born will she?" I ask. "Lauren and I would go crazy."

Trick laughs, "No not at all. It's only in the womb that the baby develops quickly."

"Okay good." I smile closing the book placing it with the others.

"You said 'she' before," I nod. "You've known the baby's gender?"

I run a hand through my hair, "Yeah when Aoife was here she said that Lauren's aura was the same as a pregnant woman who was carrying a girl, and today Lauren did an ultrasound and it is a girl." I smile widely. "Would you like to see it? I made a copy."

His face lights up, "I would love to."

"Well Kenzi has it I'll have to go and get it." I say getting up. He starts to chant the spell backwards and the door opens. "You're just full of tricks Trickster." I wink.

When I get upstairs Kenzi is chatting with Hale and on her third glass of I don't even know what. "Hey Kenz, hey Hale." I smile at him. "You two wanna join us downstairs? I wanna show Trick that present I got you." I nudge Kenzi.

Hale nods, "I'm down Lil' Mama."

"Sure thing BoBo just let me finish my drink." she says picking up the glass finishing it in one gulp slamming it down. "Okay let's go."

"Kenzi how is your liver even functioning?" Hale asks. "You are probably 97% liquor."

"Watch it siren, I'm not drunk yet."

I lead us down to Trick, "Keyword is yet." I laugh. "Alright Kenz gimme."

She hiccups and hands me the picture. "This is Charlotte." I say handing Trick the picture.

"Woah Bo you guys got an ultrasound already?" Hales asks surprised.

"Yeah it's some Fae weird stuff that it'll only take about a month for Lauren to give birth." I shrug. "If you want to know the deets there's some books over there."

He shakes his head. "No thanks lady. The only thing I read are the cases that end up on my desk."

I laugh and looks back at Trick who is smiling and running his thumb over the picture. "That's incredible." he whispers. "I can't wait to meet her."

"How's it feel old man, you're gonna be a great grand papi." Kenzi says patting him on the back.

"Kenzi I've been around for centuries I doubt I can feel any older than I already do." he laughs handing her the picture back. "Well you know I'm here for all the support and help you need."

"Which reminds me Bo I'm throwing you guys a baby shower!" Kenzi yells. "Surprise!"

I chuckle, "Kenzi if it was suppose to be a surprise why did you tell me?""

"I didn't tell you when." she points out.

Hale walks over to me and drapes his arm over my shoulder. "All I gotta say is Lauren is going to flip shit when she sees what I got her."

I put my hand on his arm, "As long as my furniture doesn't go flying through walls I'm totally fine with her flipping shit."

"What are you talking about girl?" he asks confused.

"I'll let Kenzi explain it to you. It's such a long story." I sigh. "Hey what time is it?"

"Um," he looks at his watch "almost seven thirty."

"Shit," I slip from under his arm. "I have a date with Lauren in thirty minutes." I sling my jacket over my shoulder. "Kenz are you coming?"

"Nah I'll have Hale drop me off. Go have fun with your lady." she smiles.

"Be careful Bo." Trick says.

"I will, thank you guys." I give all of them a kiss on the cheek. "Hale watch out for her." then I turn and leave. I had a date with my destiny and I couldn't wait.

It had been such a long time since I've been in my apartment. I spend most of my time at Bo's. So when I walk in I take it all in. Nothing had been touched or messed with. I smile and head up stairs.

Going to my closet I pull out three different dresses, not really knowing what to wear tonight. I neatly place dresses on the bed and go to the bathroom and start on my hair. "I am so out of practice at this." I sigh as I pin my hair up in a tight bun. There was no need to go all out, I mean it wasn't my wedding or anything. I smile to myself at the thought of walking down an aisle to Bo waiting for me in a beautiful wedding dress. She could where a trash can to our wedding and I would still think she was the most beautiful creature on this planet.

Walking back out to my bed I look at the dresses. My first choice was a lilac colored gown that pooled at my feet, was low cut and was a little too loose for my. I would have to see if Bo wanted it. The second choice was a black strapless cocktail dress with a gray lace over it. It was pretty plain so I immediately marked that one out. My third choice was a dark blue dress that tied at the neck and was low cut. In the front there was a rhinestone pendent that connected to a small chain that buckled in the back and at the bottom there was a slit up to my knees that I thought was a nice touch. The back of the dress was nothing, from my neck to the small of my back would be exposed. I wasn't really sure I was comfortable with it so I look over my first choice again. After a moment or two I notice that the lilac dress has a small rip in the side and I wouldn't be able to fix it in five minutes. "Fuck it." I think as I slip on the blue dress and fix it appropriately. I can't believe that I'm going to wear this in public. I bought this dress two years ago and never thought I'd wear it but here I was looking at my body in the dress. It was a bit snug around my stomach and breasts, but I chalked that up to the pregnancy. I go back to the bathroom and apply some eyeliner and lip gloss. This is ridiculous I feel like I'm about to go to prom or something.

I walk out and put my three inch heels from earlier back on, grab my little purse and head downstairs. I go over to my desk and put my cell phone into my purse along with some money. My nerves are shot as I wait for Bo so I sit at the island and try to relax but then I feel this pulse go through me. It felt sort of like Bo was using her touch on me. I close my eyes letting the calmness wash over me when the doorbell rings.

I smooth my dress out and walk to the door. The calmness hasn't gone away so I confidently unlock and open the door.

**Bo**

I ring the doorbell and smooth out my dress tossing my hair a little. In the time span of thirty minutes I don't think I did too bad. I managed to curl my hair and pick out the sexiest dress I had in my closet. The dress was tan that, very low cut, had a slit up to my hip on the right side and was so tight I had to use the pliers to zip it.

Steading myself I hear the door start to unlock and smooth my dress again quickly. Lauren opens the door and I gasp at what I see. She looked absolutely stunning. Her dress fit her like a glove, I can't put words to how beautiful she looks.. "Why don't you come in?" she says stepping out of the doorway to let me in.

I stammer, "Thank you." I walk past her to her desk and she closes the door behind me. "You look, oh my, you look really good."

She blushes. "Thank you." she says confidently. "You don't look too bad yourself. Tan is a good color on you." Lauren seemed different somehow. She seemed more sure of herself than usual.

Stepping away from the door she walks to me. "Would you like a glass of wine before we go?"

I laugh nervously, "Yeah that sounds nice." she walks past me and that's when I see the sexiest part of her dress. I bite my lip, Lauren's entire back was out and she had a slit up to her knee at the back of it as well. My eyes flash blue and I feel the hungry in the pit of my stomach, but it wasn't for food.

I stride over to her, the sound of my heels clinking on the floor, and as she reaches for another glass I wrap my arms around her. "You look absolutely stunning ." I whisper into her ear and she shudders.

Placing the glasses on the counter she turns around and looks into my eyes. "Thank you , you could stop some major traffic right now." she wraps her arms around my waist. "I need to get the wine." she says smacking my ass and stepping to the side.

"You know if I hadn't put so much effort into this outfit I would probably have already ripped that dress off of you as soon as I walked in the door." I say low.

Lauren brings the wine over to me and pours the glasses, raising hers to make a toast. "To not ripping my now favorite dress off of me." she winks and clinks our glasses together. We sip our wine in silence looking up and down each others body's. "That's a pretty high slit you have there." she says finishing off her wine.

"Well," I say finishing mine. "go big or go home right?"

She laughs, "I guess you're right." I take a few steps towards her and she backs to the counter. "Before we end up tainting my marble counter we should probably get going." she gives me a quick kiss.

She had a valid point. "Good idea." I sigh and motion towards the front door. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Lauren walks past me slowly her hips swaying with each step. I watch her until she gets to the door and clears her throat laughing. "I thought we were leaving?"

I shake my head slightly, "Um, yeah let's go." grabbing my keys I walk her out the the car. I had picked out this old restaurant that was perfect for dinner and dancing, just like in the movies.

**Kenzi**

"Wait Bo honey slow down." I yell into the phone trying to make out what my best friend was freaking out about.

"They hurt her Kenz!" she yells. "Lauren is laying here unconscious!"

"Okay okay just," I pause. "tell me where you are and me and Hale will be there pronto." I right down the address on my arm. "Okay we're on our way just sit tight okay?"

"What's going on Lil Mama?" Hales asks noticing my panicked expression when he walks back into the room.

"Some faeckers hurt Lauren." I open our weapon case putting various knives in my boots and grabbing the crossbow. "Come on. I'm about to kick some ass."

We practically run out of the house and to Hale's car, which thankfully, have sirens so we get to the restaurant in no time.

Pulling up the the place there are some guys running out. "Take care if them siren," I pull out my sword. " I got whoever is in there.

"You got it." and he starts to whistle their little Fae brains out as I burst through the doors.

"Bo! Lauren!" it's too dark for me to see. "Where are you?!"

"We're over here Kenz!" Bo yells out voice shaky.

When I get to them she's crying over Lauren who had a cut from her left shoulder to her hip. "Bo come on we have to get her out of here." she looks up at me and nods. "Come on we gotta save her and little Charlotte." I put my sword away and help Bo carry Lauren's unconscious body out to Hale's car.

When we get outside Dyson is helping Hale put the three men into a squad car before they notice us. "Yo Dyson." I yell and they come over to help us get Lauren into the car. "Oh doc, what happened?" Hale whispers.

Bo lays Lauren down and looks at her again before her eyes flash blue as she gets out of the car. "Bo," I warn. "BoBo stop." I say as she strides over to the squad car where the three men were. "Dyson you have to stop her!" I yell. "Bo we have to get Lauren out of here!" I try and stop her but she's too strong.

Dyson runs in front if her grabbing her in a bear hug making her kick and scream. "We gotta get to the compound Bo if you want her to live." The squad car takes off and Dyson puts Bo into his car. I get back into Hale's sitting in the back with Lauren.

"Lets go Hale and fast." He speeds off sirens blaring and Dyson close behind. I look down at Lauren and wipe some blood off of her face. "Come on hotpants don't do this to us."

Lauren coughs coming to slowly, "Kenzi?"

"Yeah hotpants I'm right here."

"Where," she says hoarsely. "where's Bo?"

I knew if I told her Bo was in the car with Dyson she would start to worry. No matter how strong she made herself out to be I knew that she was still jealous of Dyson. "Um, She's in the car behind us. She was about to go bonkers on the guys who attacked you," I wipe some hair out if my face. "so we had to get her out of there."

She coughs again, "Thank you Kenzi."

"It's no biggy doc. We're gonna get you fixed up okay?"

She just nods and closes her eyes, breathing shallow. "Hurry up Hale." I yell.

"We're here lets get her to the lab." he says putting the car in park. "I'll go get the ash, You Bo and Dyson get her in there."

"I'm on it." I open the door and Bo is already running towards the car. "She conscious but barely. We gotta hurry."

You could see the hurt and panic written all over her face. "Don't do this to me honey please." she gets on top of Lauren.

"Bo we got to get her in the compound." I say nudging on her.

"No I have to try this." she weeps putting her forehead to Lauren's and concentrates. "Come on Lo." after a moment a pinkish orange energy starts flowing from Bo to Lauren.

"Woah." I say. Bo doesn't stop giving Lauren her chi and I notice that Lauren's wound starts to heal like her's does. "Bo it's working don't stop!"

After another moment Bo stops giving and tries to catch her breath. She takes Lauren's face in between her hands. "Lauren baby wake up." she says panicking. "Honey please wake up!" she turns to me. "Kenzi why isn't she waking up?!" she eyes bright blue. I couldn't say anything to her and I wished I could fix it. "Lauren please." she gives her kisses all over her face and then the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life happened. Bo kisses Lauren on the lips and Lauren starts to feed from her. I mean like succubus starvation feed. Lauren brings her hands in Bo's messy hair and pulls a little harder before Bo pulls away coughing.

Lauren's eyes flutter open and she looks around. "What, What's going on?" Bo's head snaps up and she puts her hands over her mouth. "Bo? What's wrong why are you crying?" she asks concerned.

Bo shakes her head and pulls Lauren up into a hug and starts crying and kissing her head. "You scared the hell out of me you know that?" she says through tears cupping Lauren's face in between her hands.

Lauren looks at her confused. "Im sorry that I scared you, but would somebody please tell me what's going on?"

"We'll explain after we get you checked out doc." I interject and they both bring their attention to me.

Bo slides out of the car and pulls me into a tight hug. "Um Bo," I say breathless. "tiny girl being crushed. Help."

Lauren comes behind her and rubs her back. "Bo you're hurting her." she laughs.

She puts me down and takes a step back. "Sorry Kenz." she says. "I don't know what I would do without you." She turns to Dyson who is leaning up against the trunk of the car looking at his feet. "Thank you too Dyson."

Hale comes running to the car with the ash and a whole medical team, then he notices Lauren and his jaw drops. "What the hell? She was just unconscious I'm the back if my damn car!"

I chuckle and walk over to him. "Everything will be explained soon enough young one." I look at Lochlyn. "Im sure you want to run some tests on her." he nods. "But let me tell you this ashhole, everybody else might be afraid to break your balls but I'm not."

"Kenzi chill." Hale warns but I ignore him.

"You hurt my family I will hurt you and that's not a threat that's a promise." his eyes are wide with surprise. "Now," I turn to Lauren and Bo. "you two get in there so we can get this test over with and get home. I got ice cream calling my name."


	15. Chapter 15

_*__**Anything in bold and italics is interaction between Charlotte and her family***_

When we get inside of the compound with Lauren they started running various test on her, checking her vitals, examining her brain activity. I had to sit across the room watching so I wouldn't get in anyone's way. I watch as the nurses examine where the scar should be and I replay what happened at that restaurant.

_Lauren and I arrive out side of the restaurant and I look over at her. " Ready?" I smile._

_She pushes some hair out of my face and nods, "I've been ready."_

_I help Lauren out of the car and we walk hand in hand into the restaurant. "Good evening madam, reservation?" the butler like host asks._

_"Yes, the names Dennis reservation for two." I look over at Lauren who is examining the place's every detail._

_"Oh yes , right this way." he grabs two menus and leads us to a secluded room with a few candle lit tables. The man stops and motions to a booth, "Here you are ladies," we sit and he hands us the menus. "Your waiter will be with you shortly." he bows before turning and leaving._

_I place my chin on my hands looking across the table at Lauren. "Bo,this place is really beautiful." she says examining again. "How did you find it?" she looks Over at me noticing I'm staring. "What?" she asks. "Is there something on my face or something?"_

_I laugh. "No. Just taking in the view."_

_She blushes leaning on the table making her breast seemingly fall out of her dress. "Is there anything you like in particular?"_

_I bite my lip, "Nothing that's on the menu."_

_"That's too bad isn't it?" she winks._

_The waiter comes to the table smiling. "Are you ladies ready to order?"_

_"I am." I look at my lover. "What about you?"_

_She nods, "Yes I'll have the bourbon street roasted chicken with the wine sauce, please."_

_"That sounds really good I'll have the same." I say handing him my menu._

_"Could I see your wine selection please?" Lauren's asks._

_"Yes ma'am. One moment."_

_"Wine's on me honey." she says as the waiter hands her the menu. "Um," she starts looking over the selection. "I guess we'll have your finest Lambruso please." He nods and exits the room. "Im not really a red wine person unless its really good." she smiles. Lauren looked so beautiful, and the way the candle lit was shining on her face I could hardly think of anything else but how much I loved her and how lucky I was to ca her my fiancée._

**"Be careful."**_ I hear a voice whisper._

_"What?" I ask Lauren._

_She looks confused. "What?"_

_"You didn't just say something?" _

_She chuckles. "No I didn't say anything."_

_**"Be careful."**__ the voice whispers again._

"There it is again." I look around then back at Lauren. "Are you sure you didn't say anything?"

"Bo I'm positive, what's going on?" she asks nervously.

"Wait hold on." I close my eyes a tone everything out.

The voice comes again. _**"Be careful they are watching you."**__ it says again. It sounds like a little girls voice._

"What are you talking about?" I whisper.

_**"The bad man. He is watching you. Be careful."**__ she says._

"Bo what's going on?" she asks worried.

I slide close next to her and whisper so that no on hears me. "A voice is talking to me Lauren." I look around. "Like it comes as a whisper but it's like you're saying it but I know you're not."

She looks at me. "You sound crazy you know that?"

"Ssh. There's a man watching us and we have to be careful."

"Bo I don't understand." she says as the waiter comes forth.

" ?" he asks.

"Yes?" I ask cautiously.

He chuckles, "You're in the wrong place." he blurts pulling a sword from the nearest table. "You really should look into places before you decide to come to them with a human, the Ash's pet for that matter." he spits.

I move the table and Lauren and I stand up. "Who are you and what do you want?" I ask standing in front of Lauren.

"Nothing really. The name's Derek I just wanna know what you're doing on dark Fae grounds with a light Fae human."

"Fae rules don't apply to humans." Lauren interjects making Derek's gaze go from me to Lauren.

"Is that so doctor? They do however apply to the Ash's pets." he spits.

I move Lauren more behind me. "If you knew your shit you'd know she's nobody's property anymore."

"Just what I wanted to hear." he snaps his finger. "Paul, Sam, get her." he smiles evilly.

I pull my knife out of my stockings. "If you boys want to keep your greasy hands keep them off of my fiancée."

They still proceed slowly towards us. Lauren starts to back away from me. "Bo, what's going on?"  
she asks.

"It's okay honey just stay behind me." I tell her.

"She'll be staying in a cage once we get to her." the tall man says in a gruff voice.

"The Morigan has been after you two for some time now." the other says.

"Evony is behind this?" I yell angry rising.

"Bo!" Lauren yells. Derek has her in a head lock.

I let go of my control and lash out on the two minions knocking them unconscious onto the floor turning towards Derek and Lauren. "Let her go." I say eyes blazing at their brightest. "Now."

"You really should listen to her." Lauren says in a chocked voice.

He laughs. "Or what? She's just a baby Fae trying to keep up with the big kids."

"Oh I've seen her do this before...it's not pretty." she says and I throw a knife at his free arm. He screams out in pain dropping Lauren to the ground.

Lauren gets up and starts to back up slowly towards me when Derek pulls out a glowing knife, slashing Lauren's chest.

"Lauren!" I scream running towards her before I stare at Derek. "You hurt her." I say my voice deep and eyes glowing brighter. "For this you will pay." my voice bellows and I try to pull his chi but nothing happens. I try again and still nothing.

He laughs. "It's a charm. You're powers are useless on me and my men." he nods towards the now conscious minions. "Have fun bring that back to it's normal state." he takes the knife out of his arm and tosses it on the ground. "See you around Bo." he says casually and walks out of the room.

I wanted to go after him and make him pay for what he did but Lauren was more important. Getting down so I'm face to face with her I look over her wound. It's pretty big, it goes from her left shoulder to her hip. "Honey, Lauren wake up look at me." I pat her cheeks. "Honey please wake up." I say again.

Lauren's eyes flutter open and she smiles weakly. "Call help." she says hoarsely quickly losing consciousness.

"Lauren stay awake. You fight you hear me." I yell before she passes out again. "Please don't do this to me." I grab my phone out if my pocket and call Kenzi and frantically explain what happened.

"Okay we're on our way." she hangs up.

I look back down at Lauren grabbing the table clothe and place it over the cut. "Please don't leave me Lauren please." I weep. I stay that way, applying pressure to the wound and trying to wake her. After what seems like eternity I hear Kenzi.

"Bo? Lauren? Where are you?" she yells out.

"We're over here Kenz!" I yell out and she comes running.

"I couldn't save her Kenz. I couldn't." I cry.

"Come on Bo we have to get her out of here." she says softly and I nod looking up at her. "Come on, we gotta save her and little Charlotte." she says putting her sword away. I stand up carrying Lauren's top and Kenzi has her bottom outside when I see Dyson and Hale getting Derek and his gang. "Yo D-man!" Kenzi yells and helps us get Lauren into the back of Hale's car.

Hale comes to the car, "Oh doc, what happened?" he whispers.

The scene replays in my head and my angry flares again. I carefully lay Lauren's head down and slide out of the car, my eyes blaze and I let go. My eyes flash brighter and I start to stride over to the car the men were in.

"Dyson you have to stop her!" Kenzi yells.

"Oh no you don't." Dyson says pulling me into a bear hug carrying me away.

"God dammit Dyson." I yell, kicking and screaming before he throws me into the passenger seat of his car.

Kenzi looks at me apologetic and climbs in the back seat with Lauren's unconscious body. Dyson climbs into the driver seat and looks over at me. "You really should learn to control your temper." he says lightly.

"Fuck off Dyson. I would've screwed them up if you wouldn't have stopped me!" I yell trying to open the door but he takes off following Hale.

"I couldn't even if I tried." he says sadly.

"Dyson don't start that shit right now." I spit. "The last thing I want right now is to hear about your feelings."

"Oh," he says shortly. "I was um just going to say that you're too good of a person for anyone to just walk away." he looks at me briefly. "No matter how hard they try."

I sigh and look out the window. "I can't believe I couldn't protect her." I think. "I keep failing at doing what I promise. But after all not all promises can be kept right? And Lauren is going to be fine. Even if I have to beg, steal, lie, or kill I will get her back to me." I nod once.

"We're here." Dyson says as he puts his hand on my leg and I stiffen. "Bo can we,"

"Dyson I have nothing to say to you right now." I look over at him. "My fiancée is in trouble." I unlock the door and step out running towards the car.

Kenzi is already out of the car waiting for me. "She's conscious but barely." she looks at me sadly. "We gotta hurry."

I nod climbing into the car, "Don't do this to me honey please." I hover over her.

"Bo we have to get her into the compound." Kenzi says nudging me.

"No, I have to try this." I say putting my forehead to Lauren's. "Come on Lo." I whisper taking a deep breath and push my chi into her.

"Woah," Kenzi says in awe. "don't stop Bo it's working!"

I push harder until I can't push anymore. I stop to catch my breath and look at Lauren's face taking it between my hands panic rising. "Lauren baby wake up." I say shaking her lightly, nothing. "Honey please wake up!" I turn to Kenzi for reassurance. "Why isn't she waking up?" getting a sad look from my best friend before I turn around to Lauren again kissing her softly. "Please." I whisper and I start to feel a pull at the pit of my stomach and my eyes fly open. Lauren is feeding from me. I try not to panic and relax. She brings her hands into my hair pulling me closer and then as soon as it started it stopped.

Tears fall down my cheeks as I lay my head on Lauren's now healed shoulder. "What? What's going on?" Lauren says hoarsely and my head snaps up, my hands going on my mouth.

"Lauren?" I say through tears.  
  
"Hey you." Lauren says smiling at me. "You seem to be thinking pretty hard. What's wrong?" she asks.

"Well ya know, date gets ruined by some dark Fae assholes, my fiancée almost dies." I say sarcastically and shrug. "The usual.

"Bo," she sighs placing her hand on the cheek. "everything's fine now. Im not hurt and neither is the baby. Can we just leave it at that and go home?"

I look at her shocked, "How are you so damn calm about all of this?"

She looks at me confused, "I'm not really sure but when I was getting ready before you picked me up I was really nervous and then suddenly I wasn't." she shrugs. "I don't know but if I wasn't so calm for whatever reason I would be more freaked than you look right now." she smiles weakly.

**_"It's me mommy."_** the voice from the restaurant comes back.

I look around about to start freaking out. "Lauren please tell me you're not calling me mommy now? I don't think that would sit well coming from you."

"Bo what the hell are you talking about?" she drops her hand looking at me.

**"Don't be angry at mom, it's only me mommy."** the voice whispers again.

My eyes widen as I realize who it is. "Lauren is your office door fixed yet?" I ask.

She looks at me quizzically. "Yes, but Bo I don't think it's the right time for that."

"No not for sex." I shake my head hoping off the table I was sitting on. "I need to tell you something." I grab her hand.

"Honey no where in this whole building are we safe from someone hearing us.

The spell Trick had said comes to mind. "It's okay I have something for that." pulling us into her off I close the door and chant he words Trick did and the same orange barrier forms around the door appeared.

"Bo what's going on?" Lauren asks sitting on her desk. I put my hand on her stomach and feel a pulse go through me arm. "Bo was that you?" she asks surprised.

"Nope," I smile. "That's all Charlotte." the pulse continues to go through my arm. "She's why you're so calm Lauren." I sigh looking into her eyes. "Our daughter is going to be Fae."

She puts her hand over mine. "What? How do you know?"

"You remember when I was telling her I was hearing a voice?" she nods. "It was her. And she talked to me again out there."

"You can hear her?" she asks shocked. "How?"

**_"Mommy why is mom always asking questions?"_** the voice is louder now.

I laugh. "Because your mom has a big brain and wants to know everything."

"What'd she say?" she asks.

I remove my hand from her stomach and cup her cheek. "She wants to know why you ask so many questions." I giggle.

Lauren's mouth falls open in a half smile. "Well. I just have a big brain." she says folding her arms. "How come I can't hear her?"

**_"Mom has to ask grandpa Trick how. He knows everything_**." the voice giggles.

"She says you have to ask Trick, he knows everything." I furrow my brow. "Charlotte has grandpa Trick been talking to you?"

**_"Yes mommy. He's really nice. He tells me about you and my family."_** she says. **_"Im not in trouble am I?" _**

I look at Lauren's face. "No honey no one is in trouble. I just need you to only talk when you need to or I ask you okay?"

**_"Alright mommy."_** she says cheerfully. **_"I love mommies."_**

My eyes well up with tears and Lauren wipes away the stray ones. "We love you too honey."

Lauren looks up at me and smiles widely. "Can we get out of here and go see Trick?"

I chant the spell backwards and the door opens. I help Lauren off of her desk. "Lets go."

As we walk out of the office Lauren's assistant stops us. " the ash would like to talk with you." she looks over at. not this again.

"Sandra not to disrespect him but I'm awfully tired and I feel like I got hit by a truck, I think it would be best if I just went home and slept." she looks at me. "Can we go now please?"

I smile, "Yeah, lets get out of here." I wrap my arm around her and we start walking out. "I'll run you a hot bath and make you a big glass of the coco you love so much."

She wraps her arm around my waist. "I love you so much."

I pull her close. "I was going to suggest we go talk to Trick but it can wait until tomorrow."

"Right." she smiles. "And I'm sure Kenzi is freaking out that they didn't let her into the lab."

"Yeah what was that about?" I ask. "I sent her to the house so I'm sure she's waiting for us at our lovely crack shack." we get to the car and I open the door for Lauren.

Sliding in after her she cuddles up to my side. "Lets get out of here." she says as I take off.

**_"Something's coming mommy."_** the voice says. **_"I can feel it."_**

I sigh, whatever was coming I would make sure I was ready for it. My family wouldn't be ruined because of some assholes. I would talk to Trick and Lochlyn tomorrow, but for right now I was going to spend some alone time with my best friend and fiancée at our home.


	16. Chapter 16

***Anything in bold and italics is interaction between Charlotte and her family.***

"Oh my god, Lauren." I breath clutching empty sheets as I orgasm my way from heaven. I was starting to think Lauren was the one with the upper hand in this relationship, and I don't think I mind all that much.

Lauren kisses her way up my body until she's to my lips, kissing me letting me taste myself. "Hey there." she giggles.

I let out a heavy sigh. "I thought you broke me a minute there."

She lays her head on my chest, "Oh no we can't have that. We have stuff to do today."

I kiss the crown of her head. "Lo?"

"Yeah honey?" she replies tracing circles lightly on my skin.

"Last night in the car when we were trying to save you," I pause and she looks up at me. "you fed from me. And I don't mean like here's some cake on my crouch eat up, we should try that by the way, I mean like hungry succubus chi feeding." I look at her. "I panicked a little but I figured it was apart of your new abilities."

She looks confused. "I fed?" I nod my head. "How? I mean you'd think I'd know and remember this but I don't understand."

I shrug and place my hand on her back, "I have an idea but it might sound stupid."

"Well an guess could lead us to an actual conclusion."

"Well, I was thinking maybe it was Charlotte." I say cautiously.

"I don't understand. What does she have to do with everything?" she shakes her head lightly in confusion.

"Well I don't really know how to explain it." I bite my lip. "It's like if I were to go into a coma or something and somebody got to close to me, the succubus in me would automatically awaken and suck all the life force out of that said person." I look down at Lauren. "How's that?"

She nods, "So it would be like if you starved yourself from chi and then a source was presented before you you'd feed until it was gone."

I ruffle her already messy hair and nod, "That's a really beautiful brain you got up there doctor."

She giggles, "Well what can I say, I'm a nerd."

I place my hand on her stomach, "What do you think Charlotte? You think mama Lo has a beautiful brain?"

It takes a minute but I hear the voice of our little girl giggling, **_"Yes mommy, mama knows a lot."_**

I laugh, "Yeah she's a smarty pants."

"What'd she say?" Lauren asks light in her eyes.

"She said yes you have a beautiful brain and that you know a lot." I smile.

**_"Mommy?"_**

"Yes sweetheart?" I ask.

**_"I wanna talk to mama too." _**her voice sounds sad.

"I know you do honey and we are gonna go talk to papa Trick okay?"

**_"Okay mommy."_**

"I'll tell you when we get there okay?"

She giggles, "**_Okay mommy."_**

I smile and look up at Lauren's face. Her eyes are filled with love and admiration, "She wants to talk to you too but we have to go talk to Trick."

She smiles getting up out of bed, "Well lets go."

**The Dal**

It's about noon and the bar is scarce with people which isn't really surprising. Neither is the fact that Kenzi is already here bugging Trick.

Lauren and I walk up to the bar, "Hey Kenz, hey Trick." I smile, Lauren's hand in mine.

"My mamalicous ladies have put clothes on its a Fae miracle!" Kenzi says throwing her hands in the air.

Lauren laughs and pushes Kenzi. "Hey missy." It made me so happy that Kenzi and Lauren were friends now. I thought I would never see that happen. "Hey Trick."

"How are my favorite granddaughters?" he winks.

"The only ones I think you mean." Kenzi points out.

"Kenz don't you think it's a little early for a drink?" I kid.

She scolds me. "Don't you think it's a little early too be all up in my cup?"

I put my hand up. "Sorry mother."

"Trick you think we could talk to you?" Lauren asks.

"Sure Lauren. I'm glad that you're doing better." he smiles. "Follow me." he says stepping from behind the bar.

"Kenzi you comin?" I ask.

"Yeah here I come BoBo!" she says following us downstairs.

"So Lauren, what is it would you like to talk to me about?" he asks sitting in his chair.

Lauren looks at me, "Well Charlotte is talking to Bo now and she told her that..."

Kenzi spits her drunk out. "Hold on there hotpants. Did you just say litte Char Char has been talkin to Bo?"

Lauren laughs and continues. "She's been talking to Bo and she told her that you've been talking to her too." she looks at Trick. "She told Bo about the man at the restaurant, she tried to warn her."

I run my hand on her back. "She told Bo that you know everything about this bond and I can't say there's much doubt there. When were you going to tell us?"

He sighs. "Believe me I wanted to tell you but I figured she would figure out how to get in one of your heads sooner or later." he laughs. "Last time you and Lauren came to see me I heard her. She speaks inside the mind of anyone that you have bonded with."

"I haven't bonded with you Trick what are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"Not like you have to Lauren." he points out. "You have bonded with me and Kenzi in a mental way. You trust us both and the love and trust you have for us fuels the bond."

"Which explains why you can hear her easier than Kenzi and I because of your blood relation." Lauren says.

"Exactly." he nods.

"So exactly how do me and hotpants here actually talk to the little bundle of joy?" Kenzi asks.

"Well Kenzi it's a matter of concentration. If you concentrate on talking to her then you should be able to from then on." he nods

"What about the having to talk out loud part?" I ask. "I would like to talk to her without seeming crazy."

"Also Bo concentration." he walks to his shelf pulling out a book. "This should tell you more about you and Lauren's bond and how you two can use it to your advantage."

Lauren takes the book and nods. "So could we give it a try?" she asks. "Ever since Bo told me about her being able to communicate with her I've been so jealous." she looks over at me.

I smile and take her hand back into mine. "Well lets kill that jealousy and give it a try. Come on over here Kenz." I wave her over.

"I'm all for talking to babies but I don't know if I could control my mouth and if she came out talking like a damn sailor doc would kill me." she looks over at Lauren. "But I will try."

"Alright lets do this." I say. "Charlotte honey?" I look around me.

**_"Yes mommy?"_**

"Mama and Auntie Kenzi are going to try and talk to you okay? I need you to talk. Talk about anything you want okay honey?" I say tenderly.

**_"Alright mommy."_** she says. **_"Can I talk about how mommy glows?"_**

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"Bo try and focus on talking to her with her mind." Trick interjects.

I nod and close my eyes concentrating hard, **_"What do you mean sweetheart?"_**

**_"Mama glows. She glows bright when she looks at you mommy."  
_**  
I look over at Lauren who is concentrating harder than I've ever seen. "**_How does she glow?_**" I think.

**_"Mama glows with pink and lots or orange. It's pretty mommy, I wish I could glow like mama does."_**

I smile. **_"You'll glow like your mama one day honey I promise."  
_**  
**_"Really?" _**she asks.

**_"Yea really." _**I look around the room. Trick has left so its just us. **_"Honey do you think you can tell me about what you feel about the bad thing that's coming?"_**

She goes quiet, "**_What if you get angry with me?"_**

**_"I won't Charlotte. I just want to protect you and mommy."_**

**_"And Auntie Kenzi and Papa Trick too?" _**

**_"Yes sweetheart all if them. I just have to know what it is."_**

**_"There's a man trying to hurt mama. He's going to try and take us away from you." _**she says sadly. **_"He hurt mama already mommy. He doesn't want you to have us. You're not going to let him hurt us are you mommy?"_**

It takes me a minute, **_"No Charlotte I won't let anybody hurt you."_**

**_"Nobody is because I'll shank them!" _**Kenzi thinks.

**_"Auntie Kenzi!" _** she squeals.

**_"Hey kid." _**Kenzi thinks.

**_"Are you gonna help mommy keep mama safe?"  
_**  
**_"You bet your happy little...butt I will."_** she thinks noticing my stare.

"Kenz how long have you been in there?" I whisper..

"Long enough." she looks at me.

**_"Charlotte honey can you hear me?" _**Lauren's thoughts come clearer than anyone's.

**_"Mama!"_** Charlotte squeals again.

Lauren looks at me tears forming in her eyes rubbing her stomach. **_"Hi angel."_**

**_"Are you sad mama?"_**

**_"No not at all. I'm really happy."_** she sniffles.

I stand up and kiss her head. "Kenzi can I talk to you?"

**_"Mommy where are you going?_**" Charlotte asks.

**_"I'll be back sweetheart you talk to Mama Lo."_**

Kenzi and I go into Trick's other room to talk. "Kenzi what all did you hear?"

She shrugs leaning against the near by wall, "Just about everything you heard Bo."

I run my hands through my hair and look into her ice blue eyes. "What are we going to do Kenz?"

"I don't know Bo, but I know you can't keep this from Lauren." she says.

"I know but you don't understand." I pause looking down. "The guy she describe is either Lochlyn or that guy Derek, and I had a dream about Derek killing me Kenz."

She looks at me surprised. "What do you mean had a dream about him? You just met him yesterday."

"Well it was more of a vision kind of dream. Im not really sure but before I died in my dream he told me to tell Lochlyn hi." I look at Kenzi, her face in a hard line.

"We have to tell Lauren. You two have to go see him today anyways, and if you've had some Fae freaky dream about this guy I'm sure Lauren has too." she had a good point. "So go talk to her about it and then you guys can go have that talk with the ashhole and not physically hurt anyone unless I'm there."

I sigh, "You know I liked it better when I was the mom."

She pulls me into a hug, "Oh honey, you were never the mom." she lets me go, "Now go tell Lauren I need a drink. Tell Char I'll talk to her later."

I chuckle, "Alright Kenz." she leaves heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

Walking back into the room I tune back into Lauren and Charlotte's conversation and sit on the couch behind Lauren.

**_"She loves you a lot mama. She glows brighter than you do."_**

**_"You can see people glow like your mom?" _**Lauren asks.

**_"Yes. Everybody glows. But you and mommy always glow brighter than everybody else." _**she giggles.

**_"Hmm I wonder why. Charlotte can I ask you something?"_**

**_"Of course mama I love your questions."_**

She laughs lightly,**_ "Was it you that fed through me when the bad man tried to hurt me?"_**

Charlotte stammers a little, **_"Yes mama. Im sorry. You wouldn't wake up when Auntie and mommy tried to wake you so I tried what mommy does to you when I make you sick."_**

Lauren scratches her head. **_"It's okay honey you saved me and you so you don't have to be sorry."_**

**_"Hey girls."_** I say trying to sound cheerful.

Lauren turns and looks at me. "Hi." she whispers with a smile.

"Hey." I walk over to her. "You're messy with tears you know that?" I giggle wiping tears away from her face.

She sniffles, "Yeah I know."

I look into her hazel eyes and smile. "I love you." I whisper moving in to kiss her.

"I love you too." she whispers against my lips before putting her hands in my hair and pulls my lips to hers. Our mouths melt together and I pull Lauren closer slowly pushing into her mouth. She bites my lip and pulls lightly at my hair. This was insane. Was I ever going to get enough of this woman, or better yet, would I ever want to? The answer was no. Lauren was the essence of me. Without her I would probably be the same old drunken succubus I always was.

Lauren breaks the kiss to catch her breath when someone clears their throat. I look up and see Dyson walking into the room. Great. "Dyson." I say dropping my hands from Lauren's face and her hand dropping from my hair to my hands.

"It's two." he says gruffly. "We are supposed to have lunch."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." I say. I look over at Lauren. "Come on."

She grabs my hand as we stand walking up stairs and take a table.

"So Dyson what is this talk going to solve? You made your point very clear to us both." I didn't want anymore of Dyson's shit. I wanted him to chose if he was going to be a dick to Lauren or respect her like he would me. If he cared there should be no question to that.

He looks at me then Lauren. "I know that I said some hurtful untrue things,"

"A lot of them." Lauren says.

"I know but I want you two to know that I'm sorry. I should've just kept my mouth shut and respected your choices and family." his jaw tensed. "Im happy for you two and hope you have a long and happy marriage." he didn't mean it. He was probably doing it because Kenzi told Hale what Dyson did was shitty and Hale told Dyson.

"Is that all Dyson?" I ask bluntly.

"Yeah I guess it is." he says running his hand through his hair.

"Well since that's all you needed we have to go." I say standing up. "Lets go babe."

"Bo stop." he grabs my hand.

I yank it away. "No. You disrespected my family. My fiancée. And you think that an apology and a sad puppy face is going to get you back into my good graces?" I snap. "Just like that. That's not how it works Dyson and for the time being the only thing you're good for to me is a few detective jobs."

Lauren places her hand on my shoulder. "Honey."

"I don't want to hear anything else you have to say Dyson. If it isn't about a case it should be left unsaid." I grab Lauren's hand and head for the door. "Now like I said, we have to go."

Lauren and I walk past Kenzi, "Hey Kenz we're going to the compound you coming?"

"Nah, you guys go have fun Trickster is making me pancakes." she rubs her hands together.

"See you later Kenz." I smile.

"Fully clothed." she laughs.

I turn to Lauren who seems to be deep in thought. "Hey, what are you thinking about?" I ask as we walk out of the Dal.

She smiles, "I wasn't thinking I was talking."

I kiss her temple, "Of course. Lets go get this over with."

**Light Compound**

Bo and I decided that after our run in with Dyson we'd go talk to Lochlyn to get some things cleared up. I didn't really want to talk to him because I was starting to feel that there was more to this contract than he was telling us, and I knew that if Bo found out that it was true, she would make his life hell.

"Lauren I have to tell you something." Bo says as we pull up to the compound.

I look at her slightly worried. "What is it?"

She sighs heavily,"You know that guy Derek from the restaurant?" I nod. "Well I had a dreamlike vision about him way before we ever saw him." she looks down. "In this vision he killed me...you got there I think but I still died." she sighs again looking at me. "He knew Lochlyn, he told me to tell him hello."

I didn't know what to say, I had a dream about this Derek too before ever laying eyes on him. I look at my hands then back at Bo. "Yeah I had one too. I killed him because you were dying and then when I helped you wake up and get back to normal someone shoved something through my chest." I move my hands just above my breast were the rods had went through. "Kenzi was there too but I don't know if she got hurt."

Bo looks down, "Kenzi was right." she whispers.

"About what?"

She sighs, "While you two were trying to tune into Charlotte I asked her about what she warned me about." she puts her hand on my stomach and it pulses. She closes her eyes and I hear her voice in my head. **_"Charlotte, can you tell your mama what you told me about the bad man?"_**

**_"Sure mommy."_** she says. As our daughter tells me what she told Bo I realize that it could be either Lochlyn or Derek. It could be both of them working together. **_"Mommy said she won't let them hurt us. Mommy is a good fighter mama."_**

I rub my stomach and look up at Bo, "**_I know sweetheart. She's really good at that." _**Bo looks up and places her hand on my cheek. I lean into her touch and close my eyes letting out a shaky shy. "Bo what's going to happen to us, our family?

She sighs. "I don't know." she puts her forehead to mine and strokes my hair. " But I'm going to try my hardest to protect you Lo."

I smile and cup her cheek. "You know I love when you call me that?"

She smiles and kisses me briefly, "I don't know how I came up with it but I like how it sounds."

"Me too." I laugh. "I was thinking that if you keep calling me that Kenzi will start the BoLo instead of Doccubus phrases to address us."

Bo laughs lightly. "Is that a bet ?"

I lean back looking at her, "Okay, I give it a week."

She laughs, "Never pegged you for a gambler, but okay. I give it 3 days."

I nod my head, "Whoever gets closets to the day wins."

"Fair enough." she says. "What does the winner get?"

"I don't know something that we haven't done before." I smirk.

Bo puts her hand on her chin, "Hmm lets see...I know." she smiles wickedly at me. "Winner gets to do what ever they want," her hand is snaking it's way up my leg and I close my eyes. "wherever they want, with no objections."

She squeezes my thigh and I bite my lip. "And the loser? What does the loser get?"

Bo laughs. "It's what the loser doesn't get." I raise my eyebrow in confusion. "Loser gets no sexual contact that would please them for 3 days." I gasp softly and Bo giggles. "Unless you can't handle it."

I took that as a challenge. "Make it two weeks and I'm in."

"Alright," she smirks, "what happens if there's a tie?"

"How about if there's a tie," I think for a second. "we both have to come up with something romantic to give each other?"

Bo nods her head in conformation, "Sounds fair. Kiss on it?"

"I suppose so." I kid leaning in kissing her. "Now lets go get this over with so I can go and eat some ice cream. I have the strangest craving for that chocolate swirl." I say as we walk around the car.

Bo takes my hand laughing, "Anything you want you got it."

Bo and I walk hand in hand into Lochlyn's office to find him not there. "Wonder where ol ash face is." Bo says.

I look around and his assistant walks in. "The ash will be with you momentarily. Can I get you ladies anything?"

"No, thank you." I say smiling.

"Well what do we do to take up this spare time?" Bo says snaking her arms my waist.

"Hmm I don't know. Can we play a game?" I ask.

She smiles that smile I love so much, "What kind of game? Is it doctor? I love that game."

I chuckle, "To play doctor one would have to be naked and I don't think it's the place for that." she pouts slightly. "So are you gonna play with me?"

She smirks, "Most defiantly." the way it rolls off her tongue sends shivers down my spine. Making the heat between us rise wasn't a problem, and with every touch I was close to boiling over.

"Okay rules of the game, we can kiss but we can't touch each other." Bo's eyes widen. "and loser has to let winner do whatever they want." the look on her face makes me laugh. "Or we could sit and talk."

"I'm all for talking Lo but not in this place." she says slightly too serious then smiles. "Im going to win this game Lewis."

I put my hands behind my back and close the space between us. "We'll see." I say taking her lips into mine. I want to touch Bo, I always do but I have more self control than she does. I kiss her sucking lightly on her lip before I press my body against hers and deepen our kiss, sliding my tongue into her mouth. Bo whimpers lowly and is moving her hands from one spot to another trying her hardest not to touch me. She bites my lip, I pull back. "That's cheating." I pout hands still behind my back.

"I never said I wouldn't did I?" she grins kissing my once again. I sink into her as it becomes harder and harder not to touch her.

"Don't do it don't do it." I think to myself. I squeeze my hands tightly together so they didn't budge and just as I decided to give up and touch her, Bo's hands are in my hair pulling my closer to her. I break the kiss both of us breathing heavy. "Well," I smile proudly folqding my hands over my chest. "looks like I win succubus."

She smirks at me, "So it seems." Bo opens her arms widely. "Do with me as you will, but please don't be gentle." she winks.

"Hello ladies." Lochlyn says interrupting our game.

"Damn." Bo whispers grabbing my hand. "Hey Lochlyn we got some stuff to talk to you about."

"Well take a seat," he motions for the chairs in front of his desk. "lets talk."

He was planning something, I could sense it. "Lochlyn I have the strangest feeling that you have something up your sleeve." I say.

"Not at all doctor." he smirks.

"Say what you want something doesn't feel right." I think.

Bo leans forward, "Who's Derek and what does he want with us?" she asks bluntly catching him by surprise.

"Um, Bo I assure you I don't know a Derek."

I narrow my eyes at him, "You're lying."

"Actually doctor I am not." He stands walking around the desk to lean on the front. "If there was anyone who has tried to harm you I assure they have no contact with me. As I've told you before, I want your family protected."

I could sense Bo getting angry and I place a hand on her shoulder. "Calm." I say softly and she nods.

"Listen Lochlyn, that guy that nearly killed Lauren at the restaurant was taking into your custody so I know you've talked to him." she says through her teeth trying her hardest to stay calm. "And if you don't want me little ass to lash out on you or you little buddies I suggest you find out what he wants and fast before I do it myself."

Lochlyn could tell Bo wasn't bluffing and she wasn't. When it came to her family she could get pretty violent pretty fast. "Those were our concerns and we have brought them to your attention now with that," I shoot Bo a lets get the hell out of here look and we stand. "we'll get going."

"How's the baby?" he asks as we walk towards the door and I automatically place my hand over my stomach.

"Just fine." I say.

"I swear Lochlyn you don't want to mess with my family it will be the last thing you mess with." Bo says through her teeth and we walk out of the office.

"Come see me again." he yells as we get to the end of the hallway.

**Crack Shack**

Lochlyn was a liar and I knew for sure now he was up to something and I knew a certain girl who could be bribed with good vodka and pizza who had connections I could use. I'm tired of the Fae and their shit and I wasn't going to let them screw up anything else. I could feel my power pulsing through my body as I let my anger raise. The whole ride home I kept my eyes fixated out the window thinking about what Lochlyn could be up to. It was angering knowing that he had something planned but I could do nothing about it. And the thought of him with little Charlotte spiked my rage, I could feel myself shaking with heat.

"Lauren?" Bo asks as we pull up to the crack shack. She shakes my leg to get my attention, "Lo?" I look up at her and she gasps. "Honey I need you to calm down okay?" she turns to me brushing my hair out of my face. "Lo, your skin is pulsing with heat and your eyes are glowing their brightest." I was staring blankly at her. **_"Charlotte are you awake sweetheart?"_** she asks calmly.

**_"I am now mommy." _**she says sleepily. **_"Why is mama so angry mommy?"_**

**_"It's okay sweetheart I just need you to calm her down. Can you do that for me?"_** my breathing was ragged as I thought about what Lochlyn might have planned didn't make it any better.

**_"I will." _**she says and I feel my heat be replaced by coolness, I close my eyes inviting it in.

"Lo?" Bo says stroking my face. "Honey look at me." I open my eyes. "That's better." she smiles. "What had you so upset?"

I wanted to tell her but I know if I did she would flip out. "Nothing important just Lochlyn aggravating the hell out of me." I shrug.

She knew I wasn't telling the truth but let it go. "Alright, well how about we get inside and eat that ice cream you wanted earlier."

I smile and nod. "I'd like that.

We walk inside the house we hear Kenzi yelling in half Russian half English on the phone. "I didn't ask that! I asked you to get the dresses dick!" she hangs up the phone and smiles when she spots us. "My favorite ladies, we have things to discuss." I look at her quizzically. "Wedding plans? Hello? Have you two forgotten that you're supposed to get married?" she sighs and throws her hands in the air. "God dammit you two." she pulls us to the couch and pushes us down. "Here." Kenzi tosses some magazines at us.

Bo laughs, "Kenz what is all of this?" she asks flipping through the pages.

"Well you guys are engaged and that means you're going to get married which also means you need a wedding planner." she throws her hands up and spins around a few times. "So here I am. Kenzi, wedding extraordinaire!"

I laugh looking at Bo, "We haven't even set a date yet."

"Yeah I've noticed that." she grabs a calendar and tosses it. "So what's the date? Do you luscious ladies want the wedding before for or after Char Char is born?"

"Char Char?" Bo and I ask in unison.

"Well I mean until she's born I can't call her anything but that!" she says.

"Kenzi not to hurt your feelings or anything but I kinda just wanna go get in bed and eat," I look at Bo's mouth. "ice cream." I wink.

She eyes us down hesitating, "I guess you two can get out if it this time. I just need to know your favorite colors and what you think your ideal wedding dress would be." she smiles widely.

Bo goes first. "Well you know my favorite color is lilac," she smiles at Kenzi, "And my ideal wedding dress would be something long and flowy at the bottom but tight and fitting everywhere else." Bo close her eyes as she envisions the perfect wedding gown. "Silk like material. I want it to be a vanilla colored white." she opens her eyes looking tenderly at me. "I think I would ruin the purity meaning behind the color white. It would be simple but drop dead gorgeous." she chuckles softly running her thumb over my knuckles. "Strapless. I would love for it to be strapless. That way I could put my hair in a tight bun."

Kenzi squeals, "Wait until you see the dress I ordered you BoBo!" she looks at me. "Alright hot pants your turn spill it."

I run a hand through my hair. "I would be fine getting married in my normal clothes if it acceptable, but since it's not," I sigh. "I would like my dress to be white, but not too white. It should have short sleeves and be slightly tight. I want it to be like nothing I've ever worn before, for the woman that I've loved more than anyone else before." I smile at Bo.

"Well you will die when you see the dress I got for you!" she claps. "Okay get out of here you two I have stuff to do and you're totally in my working space."

"You got the dresses already?" Bo asks slightly surprised.

"Totally. My cousin was telling me about these dress shipments and sent me a catalog." she waves the book in the air. "So I saw what looked like you and ordered it."

"They are being paid for?" I ask knowing the things Kenzi does.

She puts her hand over her heart and fake cries, "That hurts doc. That really hurts.

"Well it's a valid question." Bo kids.

"I'll have you know that the dresses are, um, gifts from um," she taps the table. "my family! That's it. They've heard so much about you that when I told them they flipped and insisted."

Bo chuckles, "Whatever you say Kenz."

I smile getting up and getting the whole pint of ice cream out if the fridge. "Bo honey do you want some?"

She turns and looks at me, "You or the ice cream?"

I smile grabbing another spoon and walking to the back of the couch. "You lost that game earlier remember? I get my prize tonight." the heat between us had been slowly building all day and since we were now in the semi-privacy of our home it seemed to be boiling over.

"Um excuse me, lurve birds?" we turn our attention to Kenzi. "you're scorching my skin off with all of that." she waves her hand up and down. "Now I'm going to put my headphones in because I have a feeling da beds bout to be rockin and I don't want to hear the knockin."

Bo laughs getting up off the couch. "We will eventually get sound proof walls Kenz I promise."

"Yeah yeah yeah get lost I'm busy." she waves us off.

"Well," I laugh, "I guess we just gave her free reign on our wedding and she's taking her job more seriously than I do"

Bo giggles turning from Kenzi to me, "She knows us better than anyone we're in good hands babe."

"Then why don't we leave her too it and go upstairs? I have to collect my winnings." I smirk.

"You know you've become so much more verbal. I love it." she kisses me briefly and leads me upstairs. My thoughts about Lochlyn were gone, for now.

I place the triple chocolate swirl ice cream on the floor next to the bed. Bo was getting undressed behind me and I turn around slowly to watch her. As I watch her remove her top I look over her every back muscle moving as she does. Even though Bo never went to the gym she was in impeccable shape. I bring the tip of my index finger into my mouth when she bends over taking off her tight pants. Bo moves to remove her panties, "Leave them." I say making her turn around towards me. "I like them." She smirks moving her hands to take off her bra raising and eyebrow at me, I nod in conformation. She takes it off slowly, letting the straps slide down her arms before letting the garment fall. I motion for the spot on the bed behind me. "Lay down." Bo walks slowly to me eyes flashing blue briefly and hips slowly swaying with her every step. She was a predator and I was a willing prey of her every whim, but tonight the rolls were flipped. As she approached me a step to the side letting her lay down sitting up on her elbows. "Now," I say grabbing the ice cream and straddle her. "would you like some ice cream?" I open the pint and dip a spoon into it bringing it to her mouth. She looks at me confused but eats it. "Good?" she nods. "Good." I take a spoonful and bring it to my mouth slowly enveloping it with my tongue, my eyes on Bo's. Closing my lips around the spoon I close my eyes before pulling it out and licking it. "That is good. Would you like some more?" I ask sweetly.

Bo nods. "Yes." her voice hoarse. I dip the spook into the ice cream again bringing to her mouth. She smiles and opens slowly closing her mouth around it. After she swallows the ice cream she looks at my fully clothed body. "How come I'm the only one that gets to be naked?"

I chuckle, "I won that's why." I sit the ice cream to the side for a minute running my hands between Bo's breast. "Now, what to do with you." I say tapping my chin. I move from on top of Bo to her side and grab the ice cream. "You know this ice cream is really yummy." I say bringing a spoonful to my mouth. After I finish my spoonful I get another for Bo bringing it to her face and then stopping before I get to her mouth. She raises an eyebrow in confusion. "I just want to try something." I take the small mound of ice cream and place it on Bo's belly button.

She gasps, "And what is that supposed to do other than give me chills and a sticky stomach?"

I smirk, "Just feel it then tell me what it feels like."

She sighs and closes her eyes. "It's cold but it's sending a tingling feeling through me."

"Where?" I ask slowly opening her legs.

Her hand moving slowly down from her neck, to her breast, around the ice cream and to her panties. "Here." she sighs.

"How does it feel?" I ask biting my lip.

She sighs, "It's like cold on my skin but pulsing warm in my panties. It doesn't feel bad. I just," she sighs again opening her eyes. "I want you to touch me."

I smirk lightly running my hands up and down her inner thigh, "Is that so?" her hips rotate and I notice the ice cream is starting to drop down her side. "Maybe I will." I say before I lick the ice cream off of Bo's stomach, dripping my tongue into her belly button.

Bo gasps and her hips lift off the bed slightly. "Dammit that feels good." she breathes running her hands through my hair.

I lift my head up and slowly trace loops down her body. "For a first time, in a while I think, this is going to be slow and light." Bo arches her back letting out a sigh. "Think you could take that?"

She whimpers as my fingers lightly graze over her sex, "I..I don't know."

"You don't know? Should we stop then?" I ask with a smirk.

"Please don't." Bo opens her eyes placing her hand over mine. "Please don't, don't stop."

I nod and lay over her. "You are so beautiful." I say looking into her eyes.

Bo brings her hand to my face brushing my hair behind my ear. "So are you." she whispers bringing her lips to mine.

Our kiss was slow and tender, our mouths melting together like chocolate. Her lips were so soft and warm I never wanted to let go of her, I would fight until the day I died to make sure that she was here with me and our daughter.

Bo breaks our kiss, "I love you so much you know that? You are everything I could want and then some. I think if I loved you anymore than I already do I'd probably explode." she chuckles. "You're my everything Lauren Lewis."

Even though I already knew that hearing Bo say it made it mean all the more.

I run my hand down her cheek kissing her again. "Can you undress me?"

She smiles flipping me over, "I thought you'd never ask."

Taking things slow was out of the question once I let Bo have control, she just about ripped my clothes off, popping almost every button on my favorite shirt. I didn't care, I wanted her skin on mine as much as she wanted the same. Bo kisses my neck, "I'm going to let go okay? All of me is yours and I want to give it to you." she whispers against my ear.

I pull her face to mine, her eyes were blazing and so were mine. "Let go then." She kisses me again short and light before pulling at my chi then making her way down my body. Bo had magical hands there was no doubting that but sometimes it felt too go to me true. Her mouth on my breast, her tongue snaking it's way down my body to my sex. I arch my back letting out a soft moan as her tongue slowly circled my clit. "Bo." I sigh and she picks up the pace, pressing her tongue harder onto me and flicking her tongue faster. I could feel myself tense as I lifted my hips off of the bed pressing into Bo's tongue. "Oh...Bo..I.." the pulse of ecstasy that never seemed to dull only grew greater and greater. Tears roll down my cheeks, it's just so damn good. Just as I feel like I can't take anymore of this pleasure I come crashing down moaning Bo's name and gripping the pillow under my head.

My pulses of pleasure slowly come to a stop and Bo kisses her way up to my face. " .Amazing." I say breathlessly.

I could feel her smiling against my chest. "Thank you I try my best."

After I catch my breath I flip Bo over, which is getting easier by the day, and kiss her. Only I didn't just kiss her I fed from her, knowingly. I kiss her again and she looks at me surprised I wink and make my way down to her sex. Knowing exactly what Bo wanted, I take her into my mouth sucking lightly until she pushes into my mouth making me sucking harder. She grabs my head pulling me into her. After a few minutes Bo screams out and falls limp breathing heavy and pulling me up to her. "Are you some sort of sex genie?" she asks breathlessly. "I thought the roof was going to cave in a second there." she kisses my forehead.

I smile, "I did accidentally break the dresser and the windows on your room door."

Bo looks around noticing the damage and shrugs, "Oh well I didn't notice."

I laugh lightly wiping the sweat from Bo's neck. "Are we going to stay sweaty or take a shower?"

"Hmm, that depends." she looks down at me. "Are you ready for round two?"

My eyes flash, "Are you?"

Bo and I work through round two to twelve throughout the night not getting to bed until two in the morning. We both were worn out and tangled into each other falling asleep peacefully all thoughts of anything other that our happiness long gone.

**Outside the Crack Shack**

"Did they just stop?" Derek asks surprised. "They've been at it since like seven."

"Yes sir, everything seems pretty quite." Sandra says.

"Well get workin on how this shit hole is set up. The plan goes in motion in a few days."

"Yes sir." she says turning back to the computer. They had work to do and not much time to do it.


	17. Chapter 17

_*__**Anything in bold and italics is interaction between Charlotte and her family***_

Lauren and I spent the majority of the night exploring each others bodies on just about everything in my room. I woke up looking around noticing the damage that Lauren's new gifts caused. My dresser was cracked, almost in half, my windows to my bedroom door was busted, two posts on my bed were broken, and last but not least the bed was about three feet off the floor. Of course I didn't notice this when I was about to make my way to the bathroom so I fell flat on my face, literally. "God dammit what the hell?"

The bed comes crashing down and Lauren wakes up. "Bo?"

"I'm down here." I say getting up noticing my nose is bleeding. "Shit."

Lauren scoots over to the edge of the bed tilting my head up. "What happened? Did you pick a fight with yourself in your sleep?"

I scoff, "More like floating bed floor attack."

"You know sometimes I can understand Kenzi better than you." she says confused.

"You had the bed floating Lo and when I woke up to go to the bathroom I fell off." I rub my head.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't know that I was doing it." she says sincerely.

I sigh, "It's okay. We just gotta get these powers of yours under control."

She kisses my forehead, "I got a book from Trick that I started reading, it should be under control soon I promise." she kiss me again.

I stand up and smile lightly. "Okay good. Now I'm going to go take a shower and clean up my face. I have to go talk to the Morigan today."

"Why would you go and talk to her?"

"Derek said that she was behind this so I need to go have a chat with her." I could see the concern in her face. "It's okay Kenz is coming with me."

"Well you know Kenzi isn't exactly against you fighting the Morigan. Just be careful okay?"

"I will. I promise." I run my hands through her hair. "How about after I take my shower I take you and Kemzi out for breakfast? We haven't eaten together in a while."

Lauren smiles big. "Can I join you in the shower?"

I laugh lightly, "Of course."

Lauren stands up grabbing my hand and leading me to the shower. Turning on the water she turns to me, "Can I wash your hair?"

"I'll let you wash mine if you let me wash yours." I smile.

"Deal." She pulls me under the warm spray of the shower head and we wash each other off before exiting the streamy room.

After drying off and getting dressed Lauren and I go downstairs to find Kenzi dancing around the living room with her earphones in. "We should totally scare her." Lauren whispers walking slowly behind Kenzi.

"She's gonna hurt you Lauren." I laugh.

"Yeah we'll see about that." she smirks and flips Kenzi onto the couch in one swift move. Lauren backs away from the couch laughing at Kenzi's surprised expression. "Good morning Kenzi." she says laughing.

Kenzi sits up off the couch and looks at Lauren in shock before laughing herself and before I know it we are all toppled over laughing, until of course Dyson walks in. "What's so funny?" he asks in a gruff voice and our laughter stops.

"Um, hey yo wolfman." Kenzi looks over at Lauren then me. "What are you doing here?"

He swifts awkwardly and looks at me, Lauren walks to my side grabbing my hand. "I need to ask Bo something."

"Dyson I'm not sure she wants to talk to you." Kenzi says gently.

"She's right I don't." I interject."We already discussed this. Is this about a case?" he shakes his head no. "Is it about the ash in anyway?" he shakes his head no again. "Then like I said yesterday at the Dal, I have nothing to say to you."

"Bo stop." he says.

"No you stop." I point. "From day one you've had such a big problem with my relationship with Lauren. You had your chance before I even met her and even then I'm sure it wouldn't have worked out. You are nothing more than a friend and becoming less of that every time you act like a dick." I take a step towards him. "Dyson you have treated Lauren like shit ever since you met her. You know I am in love with her and if you really "loved" me you wouldn't be treating our relationship like a joke. You would be happy for me. Im sorry Dyson but I don't want you and I never have wanted you the way I want Lauren and I never will." I turn to Lauren who is softly smiling at me and then I look at Kenzi who is looking at the both of us. "So, with that said, Kenzi I came down here because I was going to take you and Lauren out for breakfast." I glance at Dyson. "You can leave now. There's nothing else I want to say to you."

He nods, "I'll always love you Bo. No matter how many times you push me away I'm always going to love you."

"But I don't love you. I never will Dyson." I say. He nods again and leaves.

"Damn," Kenzi says watching him leave. "that's a broken man."

"Well I tried telling him so many times before but he didn't listen." I look at Lauren. "Hey, you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah I'm okay just a headache." she says swaying slightly.

"We don't have to go get breakfast if you're not feeling well." I say.

"The breakfast thing was for real?" Kenzi asks and I shot her a glance.

"No I'm okay." she looks at me. "Im fine lets go."

"Are you sure doc, you don't look so hot." Kenzi asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think." she nearly falls over.

"Okay no, we aren't going anywhere." I led her to the couch and lay her down, Kenzi right at my heels. "Lo what's wrong?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing."

"Lauren Lewis I will succubus it out of you. This is your health we're talking about."

"Yeah doc. You can't play around with that especially with little Char Char in there." Kenzi rubs Lauren's knee.

Lauren sighs, "It's a headache out of this world and I have the sharpest of pains in my stomach."

"Holy cow it's time for birth!" Kenzi screams.

"I'm not going into labor Kenzi calm down." she says.

"Oh, good cause I don't know nothing bout birthin no babies."

"What do you need me to do?" I ask.

"How long has it been since you fed from me, fully?"

I think for a second, "That day in your office when your aura was all crazy bright. Why?"

"That's what it is." she looks at me. "I need you to feed from me. The chi is producing rapidly again."

"Woah now, can I leave the room for this? I don't want to see naked bodies." Kenzi shivers.

"No Kenzi there will be no nudity, but you can go stand in the kitchen." I say.

"I get it. I'll make it super awk." she holds her hands up walking into the kitchen.

I look down at Lauren and her eyes are closed, "Hey," she opens them. "you ready?" She slowly nods gripping my hand tightly. I try not to make too much of this so I just kiss her tenderly and then suck at her chi. Nothing I could ever taste would taste like Lauren, it always enveloped me with warmth and love. I don't think I could get that from anyone else even if I wanted to.

Lauren begins to release her death grip and puts her hands in my hair, I pull back and look into her eyes. "How's that?"

She smiles slightly. "Alot better thank you."

I smile and kiss her briefly. "No thanks necessary ma'am, just doin my job." I tip my fake cowboy hat.

She laughs, "How about that breakfast?"

"I'm already ahead of you hotpants." Kenzi's at the door dangling the keys. "Lets go the pancakes aren't going to stay hot forever."

**The Dal**

Dyson storms into the bar and knocks over a few tables growling in anger and despair. Trick comes storming out of his lair with a shotgun, "Dyson? It's eight in the morning what are you doing here?"

Dyson walks to the bar and lets out a heavy sigh. "How do you break a bond with someone you've mated for life with?"

Trick nods and retrieves a book from under the bar, "I was just waiting for your say so." he opens the book, "You need a leather strap, a picture of your mate happy, an egg, some thyme, and a match."

"That's it?" Dyson asks.

"Just about. You crack the egg into a bowl, sprinkle the thyme over it. Then you take the picture and coat it with it."

"And the strap?"

"That's for you to bite down on. Taking away your love for a mate is like taking away an organ." he looks at Dyson. "You will be able to love others just as much as you loved this mate but you will have a scar the size of a quarter over your heart to remind you of the joy and pain."

Dyson sighs. "Fine. Can I do it here?"

"Yes, I believe I still have some thyme." Trick grabs the book and goes into the lair quickly emerging with the supplies. "We can do it here."

"I don't see why I couldn't be the one she wanted." he says softly.

"You weren't meant for her Dyson, Lauren was. No matter how much it hurts it's what fate wanted to happen." Trick dips the picture of Bo's smiling face into the liquid. "You'll love again old friend." he pats his arm and hands I'm the leather strap.

"Do I really have to bite this?"

"It will help trust me. When you bite down on it the strap releases a pain killer." Dyson sighs taking the strap from Trick. "Okay take the picture out of the bowl and repeat after me. I take thee mate away from me. Our love was strong but the bond is gone. I severe the bond. I take thee mate away from me."

Dyson repeats just as Trick says then Trick quickly sets fire to the picture and Dyson screams out in agony biting down in the strap. The walls shook with force as the light from his chest grew then faded. He slumps over the counter clenching were the light had come from breathing heavy. "That's all right? I can get back to my normal self." he asks after recovering.

Trick nods, "That's all. But be careful, if you try the wrong moves around Bo or against her you will lose your love once more. And this time Kenzi won't be able to get it back."

"Thank you old man." Dyson says. "Now I have to get to the office before Hale comes and kills me."

"No problem. Be careful out there." he yells as Dyson exits the Dal.

**Lauren**

Before Bo had dropped me off at my office we had a big breakfast. Kenzi ate just about the whole buffet and Bo and I watched in amazement. That girl was like a human trash can. When I get into my office Lochlyn is waiting for me.

"Close the door doctor." he says calmly.

I do as I'm told and turn to face him. "What's this about Lochlyn?"

"Nothing really. Just seeing what progresses you have made."

I look at him strangely. "I told you that soon as something changed I'd let you know. And since I haven't spoken with you about that matter that lets you know that I haven't advanced anymore."

He chuckles, "Are you sure doctor? Because I would hate for your family to accidentally loose it's protection because you withheld information."

"Are you blackmailing me?" I ask shocked. "I assure you Lochlyn there's nothing that has advanced about me besides my self esteem and courage."

He nods and gets up stepping into my personal space."You know," he begins stroking my hair, I stiffen. "it's too bad the succubus has a hold on such a beautiful woman such as yourself."

I try and step away from him but he follows. "If you're attempting at making a pass at me you might want to lock your office up pretty tight." I look up at him. " I would hate for an angry succubus to accidentally lose control."

He smirks and steps away. "Just remember what I said doctor."

**Dark Fae Office**

"Evony." I say angrily storming through the doors with Kenzi. "Why the hell do you insist on trying to kill me or Lauren? What have we done to you?"

She looks at me confused, "I don't know what your talking about doll face."

"Cut the crap bitch, tell us what's going on." Kenzi says holding out her knife.

"You two are a feisty pair aren't you," she places her feet on her desk. "but seriously I have no clue what your talking about."

"You didn't send three guys to attack me and Lauren on our date the other night?" I ask confused.

"Um no. If I would've you two would be in my sexy little dungeon downstairs." she brushes hair out of her face.

"Then why did the sleeze balls tell BoBo that you sent them?" Kenzi asks.

"Wait hold on a sec here," she holds up a hand. "you're telling me that you and little miss ninja over here came barging into my office because some guys told I sent them after you?" I nod. "Well succubitch if you must know I was going to take your little girlfriend whatever but then the ash told me to back off because of some contract or some shit like that."

"Are you fucking kidding me." Kenzi throws her arms in the air.

"Im sorry girls," she says pouting "but I can help slightly."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow. "How, and what's it going to cost me?"

Evony chuckles darkly, "I need the names of one or all of the perps and all you would have to do my dear is pay me a favor later on in time." she shrugs.

I sigh, "The main guys name is Derek."

"Derek?" she asks surprised. "You mean THE Derek? Oh he's a pet of the Ash's. He picks of things or people and bring them back to him." my mouth is hanging open. "He usually does it to get something from the other person, valuables, money," she shoots a look at me. "a kid."

"Hold up lady, this Derek you speak of would he happen to my a little taller than Bo, dark hair, looks like a Tom Cruise on major crack?"

Evony nods. "Sounds about right to me." she stands up placing her hands on her desk. "Now if you ladies don't mind I have a massage and your totally taking up my time."

"What does Lochlyn want with us?" I ask.

"I don't know? Do I look like his all knowing ashface?" she says sarcastically making her way out of the room. "I would think it was that bun your gf has in the oven. Tatta ladies."

"Im going to fucking kill him." I say through my teeth storming out of the office Kenzi at my heels.

**Light Compound**

Bo had said she was going to talk to the Morigan and come see me after she was done. It was now noon and still no Bo. I was starting to worry, I know she had Kenzi but they both have pretty bad tempers so no telling on what they've gotten into.

I'm sitting at my desk looking over some old notes when I hear yelling and banging outside of my office. "Where the fuck is he?" it's Bo. "I know you ass holes know where he is!"

I run out into the lab and Bo is in full succubus rage and had flipped over a few lab tables. I slowly walk up to her. "Bo?" I say gently and she snaps her head in my direction.

" .He?" she asks again through clenched teeth.

"Honey, I need you to calm down. Tell me what happened. What's going on?"

Her eyes were blazing blue with anger and her skin was pulsing. "Lochlyn, he is what happened!"

"What did he make a pass at you today too?" I hurry and cover my mouth not meaning for that to spill out. "Dammit."

Bo tilts her head and looks at me, "He did what?" I shake my head and put my hands over my mouth. "This is just fucking great. First he tries to get you killed then he makes a pass at you!" she seethes rising slightly off if the ground. "Where is he Lauren?"

I shrug. "Bo I don't know. He left earlier and I haven't seen him since." I ease my hand to her bare arm and rub slightly. She's on fire. "Bo what happened when you and Kenzi went to talk to Evony?"

Bo lets out a growl and storms out of lab, leaving me and the lab in a mess. I wanted to know what had her so upset and if I should be worried. "Be careful Bo." I think running my hand over my stomach.

**_"It's starting mama. You have to stop it. He's going to get her. You have to stop him." _**Charlotte says and I drop everything running out of the lab.

**Lochlyn**

"You did what?" he screams into the phone. "Evony are you serious right now?"

"No I'm bullshitting. Of course I'm serious. This is for interfering with my plans. You could call us even." she hangs up.

"Dammit!" Lochlyn slams the phone down on the seat next to him. "Get us out of here." he says to the driver dialing another number. "I'm calling it off Derek."

"What?" he yells. "What about my half a mil?"

"The deals off. The succubus found out, and if you don't want to be her dinner I suggest you get the hell out of town." No matter how big and bad Lochlyn pretended to be he was terrified of Bo.

"Oh fuck her. She scares no one. Do me a favor will you asshole? Call that bitch Morigan and give her the address to the old abandoned warehouse." he says cooly. "I'm sure the succubus will go back there looking for me."

Lochlyn hesitates. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, and will I kill her and her little doctor I'll get my fucking money from you." he hangs up the phone. Derek was going to kill them if it was the last thing he did and Lochlyn had a feeling that after Bo killed him she would be after him next.

**Derek**

Derek was at the warehouse looking through some broken glass and just as he suspected, there was the succubus. "Lets tango." he whispers heading to the room where his and Bo's dreams would come true.

**Bo**

Me and Kenzi decided to go back to the Morigan after I stormed out on Lauren to get the address of Derek. She had had it, which wasn't at all surprising. "Kenzi, I want you to stay here. Keep watch and don't come in there okay?" I say to her.

Kenzi shakes her head. "No BoBo if you're going in there so am I. I will keep watch at a door but I'm not going to let you go in there by yourself."

I give her a quick hug, "Thanks Kenz." I say.

"No problem bestie. Now lets go kick some ass shall we?"

**Lauren**

I stole one of the Ash's cars and sped through town calling Bo's phone over and over again. "Bo honey it's me again. Please pick up your phone."  
I hang up the phone.

**_"Mama go ask Papa Trick. He could help."_**

**_"Good idea angel thank you."_** I think quickly turning the car around and speed towards the Dal.

When I get there the two o'clock rush is in. I knew Trick wouldn't be able to drop everything and attend to me, then I get an idea. "I call for sanctuary!" I yell out and everybody looks at me.

"Lauren?" Trick asks confused.

"I need to talk to you right now." I say panicked.

He turns to the crowd. "You heard her sanctuary has been invoked get out of here." The crowd grunts and whines but leaves. "Lauren what's going on? Is Bo okay."

I'm pacing already. "No actually she's not." I say running my hands through my hair. "She came into my office looking for Lochlyn. Her eyes were blazing, skin was pulsing, and she had let go of all of her self control." I ramble on. "Then Charlotte told me its begun and that he is going to hurt her but I don't know who he is!"

Trick grabs my hands and looks tenderly at me. "We will find her okay just give me a second to get what I need."

I nod and he leaves me standing at the bar. If anything happened to Bo I was going to kill Lochlyn. I nod to myself, I'm going to kill the ash if Bo isn't safe when I find her.

**Bo**

Kenzi and I stormed into the old warehouse weapons ready when we see him walk to a balcony casually. "Hi there ladies."

I clench my jaw and push Kenzi behind me. "No matter what happens if I fight him you run. As fast as you can you get out of here understood?"

She reluctantly nods.

"What can I help you ladies with?"

"You can start by explaining why Lochlyn wants his hands on my fiancée and I so badly." I spit.

He fold his arms and smirks. "You see I can't do that. I'm under a contract and I wouldn't get my million if I spilled now."

"You're getting paid to kidnap us?" I scoff. "For what? Not man enough to find your own job."

Derek's smirk fades and he jumps from the balcony and stands about ten feet away from me. "The type of Fae I am has excellent tracking skills. So people ask me to find things or people," he chuckles darkly. "I bring them to my employer and collect my check."

"Bo you have to control your anger. He knows you get angry easy. He'll use that against you." Kenzi whispers sword still ready for attack.

"How's your bastard child succubus?" he asks.

I clench my jaw tighter than before making my teeth hurt. "That's none of your business."

He claps his hands together and paces. "You're right. I apologize. Well let me ask you this." he points at me. "How's that sexy little fiancée of yours? I know you guys must have great sex." he moves his hands to his hips and thrusts. "I wonder how she'd look with my dick in her mouth, or anywhere in her."

I forget what Kenzi said and completely lose it. My skin feels like it's on fire and I know my eyes are blazing brightly. "Get out of here Kenzi." she hesitates. "Go!" I scream turning back to Derek closing the space between us. "You have defiantly just signed you death wish." I swing my sword around. "You ready big boy?" Launching my self at him and he pulls out the same glowing sword that almost killed Lauren and blocks my hit. I try swinging again and miss. He brings the blade down and it cuts my face slightly. "Really now? The face?" I say laying a hard blow to his side with my foot. He didn't only try to kill Lauren, he disrespected her in the foulest way anyone could, and I had no mercy.

After I few more minutes of our violent combat Derek speaks, "This is getting tiring." he fake yawns. "Time to get this over with." and suddenly he was three times stronger than he was before. Part of me wishes Dyson was here to help. I push the thoughts out of my mind and focus on getting that sword out of Derek's hand. "Come on now Bo. Just picture it, little doctor lady on her knees looking up at me. I think it'd be a beautiful sight don't you?"

I scream and bring my sword down hard onto his making it clatter to the ground. I smirk. "The only beautiful sight I'm going to see us your dead body." swinging my sword over my head a shot rings out and I freeze looking down at my stomach. He shot me. The crimson color spreads throughout my shirt and on my hand. I gasp and fall to my knees clutching where the bullet was.

Derek chuckles and stands over me. "Isn't this ironic." he pats my shoulder. "I'm going to go get your fiancée, show her a good time then turn her in okay babe?" he laughs darkly at my attempt to grab his sword. He kicks both swords further away from me and heads for the door. "Tell Lochlyn Derek said hello. That is if you live." he laughs again and then he's gone and I get overpowered by this heavy darkness trying to take me. It wasn't just like my dream but it was close enough and I hope that Lauren's would come true. I couldn't leave her. I was going to fight.

**Lauren**

Trick helped me find Bo by using a stone necklace and a map. The warehouse were she was wasn't to far from the Dal I just hoped I wasn't too late.

When I pull up to the building there are two cars there, Bo's, and a unfamiliar silver one. I was so against using weapons but Trick had given me one of his most ancient knives, I was hoping I wasn't going to have to use it but when I walk into the building and see Derek pouring gasoline around the floor a few feet from where Bo laid I pull out the knife a throw it at him. It gets I'm in the same arm Bo had thrown a knife the other night and he drops the can of gas and looks up at me and chuckles.

"Bo and I were just talking about you." he motion towards her. "But as you can see she has fallen and can't get up, and in a bit she'll be a one smokin hot succubus." he laughs. "Then that leaves you and me. You could take your pretty face and do me a nice little favor by sucking my..."

Before he finished I lift him up with my mind and slam him to a nearby wall. "What was that? You wanna try that again?" I lift him again and bring him to me grabbing a hold of his neck squeezing tightly.

"Lochlyn didn't tell me about your little trick." he says hoarsely.

"Oh I have plenty more." I squeeze tighter and Kenzi comes storming in.

"OMG hotpants am I glad to see you!" she squeals.

"Not now Kenzi." I shush her still staring at Derek. "Bo is surrounded by gas and I need you to get that water hose and spray it away.

"Oh no you don't." Derek squeals before throwing a match towards Bo and it sets off a path of flames.

"Kenzi stop the fire! Do it now!" I yell at her and the water comes on.

"Im already on it doc! Take care of him!" she yells back with a wink.

I turn my attention back to Derek and pin him against a wall. "Sorry doc I had to try." he attempts to chuckle.

I had been reading on what my advances would be because of the pregnancy and the one that stood out to me was I would have the ability to heat people's brains, just like a fury. At the time I figure that it would be a ridiculous thing to have but now I think there is no better reason to use it. "And I'm not sorry about this." I drop him to the ground and open his eyes concentrating on heating him up.

Derek screams in agony and tries to squirm from under me. "What are you doing to me? You're supposed to be a human!"

"Woah doc." Kenzi says panic and awe in her voice.

"How about we turn it up some more huh?" I say deeply intensifying my gaze but I start to feel faint. "You know I think actually want a snack." I say hovering over his mouth and suck his chi from him hard and violent. He deserved no sympathy, from me or anyone else. He begins to chock and try to push me away from him before he falls limp and the rest of his life force flows into me, similar to my dream.

Dropping him to the ground I stand and stride over to Bo, no sign of Kenzi anymore. "Kenzi?" I yell out.

"Are you back to yourself?" she asks entering the room again shaking sword first.

I nod my head, "To say the least."

"Okay good." she puts her sword down. "But I must say doc," she looks down holding up her hand for a high five. "that was so kick ass it kicked its own ass! I mean you look like a completely different Lauren. I think it suits you."

I stop her. "You can tell me about that later but right now I have to get Bo back to health okay." she salutes me. "I need you to take this," I remove my shirt. "And apply pressure to the gunshot wound okay? Keep the pressure steady and don't move until I give you the say so."

Kenzi nods, "Good thing you're a doctor that wears two shirts doc."

I ignore her comment and bend down to Bo's face. Her breathing his shallow and her heartbeat is barley there. "Bo honey." I say a lump forming in my throat. "Bo can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes if you can hear me."

I brush the hair away for her face noticing more cuts. "Hey you." she coughs and me and Kenzi's gaze shoots to her face. She coughs up some blood. "I love you." she says hoarsely and sheds a few tears. "Im sorry I couldn't.."

"No." I say tears of my own falling down my face. "Don't you do that. You're going to be alright."

"Tell Charlotte that I love her. Tell Kenzi that she was the best sister I could ask for." she starts to slip.

"Bo?" I pat her face.

"And you were the best wife." she's gone.

"Lauren you have to do something!" Kenzi yells noticing her best friend slip away. "You have to bring her back doc! You can do that right? You have that power too?"

I look at her and sob. "I don't know how."

**_"Mama why isn't mommy glowing?_**" Charlotte yells.

**_"Kid unless you can breathe chi I suggest you shush for a minute."_** Kenzi thinks panicking.

**_"But I can auntie. I can bring the glow back like mommy does."_**

**_"Really?!"_** Kenzi looks at me. **_"Then for Fae's sake do it!"_**

I run my hands down Bo's cheek rocking back and forth a little feeling my sanity leave me as Bo just did. **_"Charlotte can you please?"_**

**_"Yes mama. You have to kiss mommy. I'll make her glow again mama I promise."_**

I wipe away a few tears and bring my lips to Bo's. "Please work." I whisper kissing her unmoving lips when I feel a pressure in my stomach. It's similar to how it feels when Bo feeds but it's a push not a pull. I open my eyes and see a stream of pink and orange flowing out of my mouth. Looking sideways at Kenzi I push her off of the wound and see that it has started to heal.

**_"Woah," Kenzi_** says again in shock. **_"Char Char you keep doin what you're doing!"_**

I feel the push become harder and Bo snaps up, coughing and gasping for air. She looks at Kenzi then at me. My hands are over my mouth in shock and I'm bawling. "Lauren?" she cries grabbing me into a hug. "Kenz come here." she grabs Kenzi who is also crying into a hug. We stay that way for a bit before Bo lets us go looking at me sniffling. "How in the hell did you do that you amazing woman?" Before I could answer she looks around panicked. "Where is he?"

"Finito thanks to hotpants and her magic..." I hit Kenzi. "Ouch." she mouths.

"What is she talking about? What magic?" Bo asks.

I sigh. "I'll tell you later. But right now there's an ash waiting. Maybe you'll see what Kenzi means then." I look at my hands and stand.

"I don't like that your being this brief with me but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough." Bo says standing up brushing off her butt.

"Don't worry BoBo you'll want to jump her bones harder than before." Kenzi pats her on the back.

"Or run away." I think. "Help me get him. I have a plan."


	18. Chapter 18

Derek had killed me there was no doubting that at all. When I did there was a blonde woman waiting for me, ice blue eyes and seemed like a bitch. I didn't know who she was but she tried her hardest to get me to come with her to see someone called the Ordin, but Lauren had saved me. She brought me back to life, I'm sure I was supposed to die that day. I knew I was supposed to, but I didn't and I was so gratefully happy that I was going to be able to carry out my not so normal life.

"So hotpants what's this cray plan you got?" Kenzi asks snacking on some candy.

"To get you to stop rotting your insides." Lauren kids. "Um, we are going to bring Derek to Lochlyn's house."

"Say what with the what now?"

"He was in on it this whole time. Don't tell me you thought I was just going to let it happen."

Kenzi scoffs, "Of course not doc. I'll help you kick his ash and I will enjoy every second of it."

Laughs chuckles, "He's afraid of Bo."

"Lochlyn? Afraid of me?" I laugh sarcastically. "Not possible."

"Well Bo you haven't seen him when you're not around."

"Yeah he makes passes at you." I think.

"He isn't so uptight and professional, but at the mention of you he stiffens and starts to sweat." she looks over at me. "Lochlyn's scared of my big loving succubus."

"Hardy har har. He should be." I say. "I'm going to put my boot up his ass. Literally and figuratively in case you were wodering."

"Not my fave ones!" Kenzi interjects. "Those are my strutin ass kickin boots."

As Lauren drives us to Lochlyn's place she squeezes my thigh and tries to scoot me closer to her. I help out and move closer to her. She moves her hand further up and squeezes again. I look at her. "What are you doing Lo?"

She smirks, "I'm not doing anything just resting my hand."

"Yeah whatever you say Lewis." I grab her hand and intertwine my fingers with hers. "You have pretty hands." I whisper before kissing her knuckles. "Thank you for saving me Lo."

She glances at me again. "Actually Charlotte is the one who did that. I haven't figured out how to push chi out yet. I should probably get on that." her brow furrows.

"What do you mean Charlotte did it?" I ask surprised.

Lauren chuckles. "Just like she fed from you when I got hurt? She did the opposite for you."

"Oh." I say plainly. "You know Lo I have this feeling that she's going to be more powerful than anything we could ever imagine."

"Well," she says seriously. "if she is then we will teach her to be good to everybody, mainly humans, and that there's nothing wrong with her."

I smile slightly. "What if I'm not good enough?"

Lauren pulls into the driveway and puts the car in park looking at me. "You'll be fantastic you know why? Because I believe in you and so does Charlotte and Kenzi and Trick." she cups my check. "There isn't one person you know that thinks you'll be a bad mother."

"Yeah BoBo," Kenzi interjects. "LoLo here will be like the Martha Stewart parent and you'll be the Betty Crocker parent." she motions to us and claps. "And together you will make the perfect BoLo combo and the world will go round!"

I look at Lauren's face and smile widely. "Well it looks like I win Lewis!"

"What are you talking about Bo?" Kenzi asks confused.

"Me and LoLo here made a bet to see how long it would take for you to start calling us BoLo." I look at Kenzi and laugh again. "I gave it three days she gave it a week." I look over at pouty Lauren. "And if I'm correct today is day two since that bet." I fold my arms and smirk. "I win."

"We'll discuss the details when we finish this." Lauren says getting out of the car.

"Nothing to discuss I win." I say walking over to her.

She puts her hand in my hair and grabs a handful of it bringing my lips to hers. "The only thing you're going to win is a smack on the ass." she kisses me hard then lets me go.

My eyes flicker momentarily. "Yes ma'am." I say biting my lip.

"Im not sure about the deets on this bet that was made but we got a guy we gotta get out of the trunk." Kenzi yells at us.

"Right." Lauren says reluctantly walking away from me. "Kenzi let me see your knife."

"Why doc?" she asks confused.

"Knowing Lauren she's going to make it look like something it's not to hide her powers from Lochlyn." I suggest leaning against the car.

"That's scary that you know that BoBo." Kenzi says.

Lauren chuckles. "No she just knows me." her face turns serious and she slides the knife slowly across Derek's throat. "Okay help me get him to the door step."

Kenzi and I help Lauren, it's almost nightfall so I doubt anyone has seen us. We set him down not so gently and go back to the car. "One more thing." Lauren says scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Happy Birthday!" she reads. before walking to lay it under Derek.

When she gets to the car Kenzi smacks her on the shoulder. "His birthday is tomorrow?"

Laurem smirks, "You bet your ass."

Kenzi grimaces. "Hotpants don't swear it's bad for your health. Plus it sounds weird coming out of your mouth."

I laugh, "Kenz you want some pizza?"

"Is my name Kenzi? Hell yes I want some pizza!" she shouts.

We pull up to the pizza parlor that we always go to and Lauren hands Kenzi the money. "Fifty bucks? Im going to get such a kick ass pizza even LoLo here won't know what hit her." she says exiting the car. "No hanky panky you two."

Lauren chuckles as she walks off, "I don't know what our lives would be like without that girl."

"Lo, can you tell me what's going on?" I ask.

She looks at me and smiles slightly, "It would be better if I showed you."

"Why can't you tell me?" I ask confused.

She sighs, "Because if I tell you I might not explain fully so I have a way that you understand fully."

"And how is that?"

Lauren turns to me and grabs my hair again bring my lips to hers, "I have a few ideas."

My excitement goes from dull to glowing in seconds, "What do you have planned?"

"Well, I won the bet at Lochlyn's office and I plan on using it but not just yet." she brushes her lips against mine. "I'll show you but not here. No matter how much I want to." she smashes her lips to mine and I bring my hands to the sides of her face. Lauren's lips are so soft and they seemed to fit mine perfectly. I know I'll never wants anyone else but her. Even though we are in the car and there are probably people watching Lauren runs her hand down my torso pulling away from me. "Or maybe I will." her eyes flashing making me weak. The new Lauren would take me when she wanted no questions asked and I don't think I mind at all. She kisses me again continuing her journey down my body.

I pull away and look at her, "What do you plan on doing doctor?"

"Just gonna give you a quick check up." she says sweetly. "Can't have you sick now can I?"

Lauren's hand snakes it's way into my panties, "Not at all." I sigh. Lauren's hands were skilled, in more than one way.

"You're so wet." she sighs against my neck and I bring my hands into her hair as her fingers work their magic. She circles my clit expertly making my excitement all the more intense.

I grab Lauren's arm and buck against her hand, "Oh my god." I moan as she pushes harder down on my clit. I was so close when Lauren pulls her hand out of my pants.

I look at her confused and agitated, "Kenzi's coming." she says lowly bringing her fingers into her mouth looking directly at me.

"Yo bitches I got the goods." Kenzi says getting into the car. "You okay there BoBo, your eyes are crazy glowing."

I close my eyes tightly and shake my head, "Yeah Kenz I'm good."

Lauren turns around to her, "I'm guessing you got fifty bucks of pizza."

"Hotpants you have no clue." Kenzi taps the box. "Triple cheese, double bacon, quadruple the pepperoni and add another two layers of cheese and you have the love of my life."

Lauren chuckles, "Sounds unhealthy."

Kenzi scoffs, "That's one of my middle names hotpants." she taps my shoulder. "Hey BoBo why so quiet?"

"Huh what?" I glance at Lauren then at Kenzi. "Oh yeah pizza...um, sounds awesome lets get it home."

"Okay..." Kenzi sits back. "You sure you okay bestie?"

I glance back at Lauren who has a smug look on her face. "Yeah Kenz I'm good just hungry."

"Well what are we waiting for?" she taps Lauren's shoulder. "Lets get the Fae out of here."

As Lauren pulls off I scoot closer to her, "You are so a goner Lewis."

She looks at me briefly smirking, "Me? What did I do?"

I sigh heavily and look out the window. You don't lead a succubus to ecstasy then just stop, it could be very dangerous for her health. Glancing over at Lauren I scoff, she did it on purpose. "It's okay." I think. "She has to wait two weeks, you only have to wait a few more minutes."

"Woo! Time to eat!" Kenzi says leaning over the table picking up a piece of pizza.

"Lo come here." I say standing in the kitchen.

"Yes dear?" she says sweetly.

"Why'd you do that to me?" I ask.

"Do what?" she smirks.

"I know your game Lewis and you're gonna get it tonight believe me." I point at her and she takes my finger into her mouth and sucks, wrapping her tongue around it. I close my eyes and sigh. "You are evil you know that." I take my finger away and shove my hands in my jacket pocket.

"I don't know what your talking about." She winks and walks past me. "Save me some Kenzi!"

I watch as she walks over to the couch and flops down next to Kenzi grabbing a piece of pizza. **_"Mommy are you angry with mama?"_**

I jump at the sound of her voice, **_"Charlotte honey you scared me. No honey I'm not upset." _**I think lightly. **_"She's just being a meany pants that's all."_**

Charlotte giggles, **_"Can I come out yet mommy? I want to come out."_**

**_"Um I don't know honey. Do you feel like you're ready to come out?"_**

**_"Yes, I want to come out and see you."_** she says sadly.

**_"Can you wait a few more days honey? We have a few things to do first."_**

**_"Yes mommy I will."_** she's sad. You could tell in her voice.

I walk over to Lauren and Kenzi sitting next to Lauren. "Our daughter is ready to join us." I whisper.

Lauren turns to me. "I'm not I'm labor what are you talking about?"

I tap on my temple. "She just told me. She said she's ready to see us now but I told her to wait a few days because we have stuff to do first."

Lauren rubs her hand over her stomach. "Well we haven't even gotten her anything yet."

"Hey no whispering!" Kenzi yells pushing Lauren into me.

"Sorry Kenz." I say suddenly remember something. "Hey what happened to that baby shower you were supposed to through for us?"

She scoffs, "I told you it was a surprise!"

"Well you might want to make that surprise sooner. Charlotte is getting antsy and wants out." I say.

"Woah LoLo you're in labor?!"

Lauren chuckles, "No Kenzi she just told Bo she's ready to get out."

Kenzi glances at me then at Lauren. "Then what about tomorrow night at the dal? I mean I know you ladies gots the ashhole to deal with so while you do that I'll set up for the shower."

I nod, "Sounds great Kenz."

"You know nobody ever tells me about these things." Lauren pouts.

I put my hand around her waist, "What do you mean sweetheart?"

She turns on the couch to look at me fully, "First the ring now the shower, how come no one tells me?"

Kenzi chuckles, "Cause hotpants you can't act surprised. If we told you we know you wouldn't be as surprised as you should."

She pushes Kenzi, "Well then. I still think I should know."

"Well now you do." I lean in and kiss her cheek. "And you're in trouble with me."

She turns to me, "What did I do?"

"In the car?" she knew what I was talking about.

"No bells are ringing here." she says innocently.

"Excuse us Kenz, save me some pizza." I stand up scooping Lauren up in my arms.

"Damn I don't have my earphones." Kenzi whines.

"There are extras on the mantel!" Lauren yells over my shoulder as I stride of the stairs with her in my arms. "What are you going to do?" she asks still playing innocent.

We get into the room and I toss her on the bed and she giggles. "You are in so much trouble." I say lowly eyes flashing. "Wanna see what that feels like and then you'll have to wait two weeks to feel good."

Lauren pouts, "I am in trouble. I didn't think that through." I climb on the bed and straddle her, "I'm a pregnant woman you can't make me suffer for two weeks."

I chuckle, "And I'm a succubus you can't make me suffer period." I bring my lips to hers kissing her hard. I don't think she knows how bad I'm going to mess with her over the next two weeks. I slide my hand down her body as she did to me in the car. "You ready?" I ask looking into her glowing eyes.

"Bo." she sighs closing her eyes tightly as I slide my hand into her pants.

"Mmm, doctor you're wet." my voice low and sultry. Lauren whimpers softly and brings my face to hers kissing me. I circle her clit harder making her buck against my hand she was getting closer to her release and stick two fingers inside of her.

"Fuck you that's not fair." she moans loudly bucking harder. Her breath shortens, she grabs harder at my hair, and her muscles tighten around my fingers. "Please Bo, oh my god I'm so close." I smirk against her neck before sucking on it and removing my hand from her pants. "Noooo," she whines pushing me away from her but I don't budge. "you never play fair." I sit up looking down at Lauren. "Fine, I just won't show you my powers and go to bed." she crosses her arms.

I poke my lip out, "Awe you can't be a team player?" I lean down kissing her neck again. "Are you upset with me Lo?"

She whimpers, "Yes..no...I am." I bit lightly on her neck and her arms uncross. "You're just not fair...oh."

I kiss my way from her neck to her mouth and look at her, "Are you crying?" I ask softly wiping away a few tears.

"No." she sniffles.

"Lo?"

"What?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you're mean to me." tears start falling steadily.

"How am I mean I was only getting my pay back." I wipe away more tears.

"You're mean." she cries.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask already knowing the answer.

Lauren wipes away some tears and kisses me, long and slow, making sure I knew what she wanted. "Stop being mean."

I smile lightly. "I know your game Lewis and I'll play along only because I don't like seeing you cry."

She kisses me again, "I'm not playing any games."

"Whatever you say." I whisper returning my hand back into her pants. Lauren sighs and grabs my arm. "Tell me what you want." I whisper against her ear.

Lauren shudders and brings a hand into my hair, "I want your fingers inside." I smirk against her neck and slide my fingers into her. She starts to buck against my fingers matching my rhythm. Lauren grabs handfuls of my hair and pulls my lips to hers. "Don't stop. Bo please don't stop." she moans loudly clenching around my fingers. I quicken my fingers and Lauren arches underneath me grabbing at the sheets moaning my name. She screams and the falls limp under me breathing heavy.

I chuckle at the look on her face. "You okay now crybaby?"

Lauren giggles, "I knew you couldn't resist tears."

"You are something else Lewis."

"I know," she breathes, "but you love me so it's okay." she looks into my eyes and cups my cheek. "I love you."

I lean into her touch placing my hand over hers, "I love you too." she leans up and kisses me.

"You guys!" Kenzi yells from downstairs. "You might want to get down here like now!"

"Good thing we stayed clothed huh?" I sigh and hope off Lauren and the bed.

"Hurry up you two!"

Lauren and I storm downstairs to find Lochlyn standing in our living room and Kenzi with a sword pointed at him. "What are you doing here?"

**Lauren**

I run downstairs after Bo and find Lochlyn standing in our living room.

"What are you doing here?" Bo asks. He stares me down and Bo stands in front of me. "I asked you a question."

He looks at Kenzi then Bo. "Well I'm glad to see you two alive."

I scoff, "What the hell do you want Lochlyn? You tried to have us killed and you're glad to see us alive."

" let me explain."

"What is there to explain huh?" my voice raise and I step in front of Bo. "You wanted me and Bo dead, mainly Bo, and you want me to let you explain? Like that would make up for this." I try and take a few steps towards him but Bo stops me. "We had an agreement Lochlyn and it's a good thing I had your assistant make a copy of that contract you made because I'm pretty sure you have violated it in various ways."

"Lauren" he begins.

"Shut up ashhole," Kenzi interjects. "I even told you not to fuck with my family and that's exactly what you did. I don't give a damn if you're the ash. They might have to leave you alone but I don't and the way I see it," she swings her sword around, "You're dead to me."

Bo grabs her arm, "Don't kill him Kenz."

Kenzi and I look at her surprised, "Bo is that you?" I wave my hand in front of her face. "This is Lochlyn were talking about. The one who put all of us in danger."

"I may have said she couldn't kill him I said nothing about her hurting him." she smirks.

Kenzi tosses her sword on the couch and pulls out her brass knuckles, "Just what I needed to hear." she slowly walks to Lochlyn.

"Wait wait hold on." Lochlyn puts his hands up. "I came to tell you I canceled his contract when I got the call from the Morigan that you were going after him."

Bo scoffs, "So when I was on my way to kick his ass that's when you decided it wasn't worth it? I died because of him."

"And he was about to set her body on fire!" Kenzi yells.

"I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Lauren finding me and letting me feed from her." she gets into his personal space. "I told you to leave my family alone and you didn't listen." she grabs his neck lifting him up. "You're going to pay."

"Bo." I say. She doesn't hear me and starts to suck his chi. Part of me wanted to let her do it, drain him completely, but the other part of me knew she would just be killed if she did. I put my hand on her shoulder and send a pulse through her. "Put him down Bo." I rub her shoulder. "Honey, put him down."

Bo cuts off the feed a throws him on the ground. Lochlyn holds his throat and coughs heavily. "I can see I'm not welcome here." he says.

"Oh really, what gave you that hint?" Kenzi huffed. "Before you go I'll give you a little something to remembers us by." Kenzi looks at me and I nod. "With pleasure." she pounds her fist into her hand and walks to Lochlyn.

"Oh and I'll make sure the elders hear about this." Bo says.

Kenzi begins her punishment but Lochlyn doesn't fight back. "Hotpants I can't do this. He won't even fight back!" she kicks him in the side again. "Get up and get out." Kenzi says. "And trust me I'm going to make your little life hell for all you've done to us."

Lochlyn gets up. "I'm sorry Lauren. I never meant..."

I hold my hand up, "Save it. The elders will deal with you."

"And when they do," Bo smirks. "Im going to kick your little ass."

"Well you're still here why?" Kenzi goes and turns him around pushing him to the door. "Bye ash face." slamming the door she turns to me. "Hotpants I don't see how you could be so calm right now. I would've expected you to use your, um," she looks at Bo then at me. "talents."

"They elders will most likely choose another ash and if they don't then I'll just let Bo loose on him." I pull her to me. "I know how bad she wants to kick his ass."

"What'd I say about that doc?" Kenzi says.

"We need to talk to Trick." Bo says stepping out of my arms and out the front door.

"What's her deal?" Kenzi asks.

"I'm not sure but I'm sure she'll be okay." Bo wasn't really one to hide her feelings especially from me but I know she'd tell me when she felt ready.

**Bo**

"Hey Trick." I say sitting at the bar Kenzi and Lauren behind me.

"Bo, is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Um, actually no. Not really." I look at my hands then back at him. "Can we talk?"

He motions towards his lair, "Sure."

I don't know what to think about my life right now. When the Fae and their shit aren't interfering my life is great but I'm tired of almost dying or having my loved ones almost get murdered. What would it be like for our daughter? Would it be better or would it be worse? I don't want my little girl having to go through the same thing as we do. If it was the last thing I did I would fight for her to be safe, but I refuse to have anyone try and hurt her or anyone else I love.

"What's going on Bo?" Trick asks.

"Lochlyn tried to have Lauren and I killed." I blurt.

"What?" he asks shocked.

I sigh and Lauren comes up behind me rubbing my back, "Earlier today he had some guy named Derek to try and kill mainly me but he was going to kill Lauren too."

"He violated the contract that we signed in multiple ways." Lauren says. "Then he just showed up at the house apologizing."

"What did you tell him?" He asks.

"That we would talk to the elders about it." I say. "I mean I wanted to kick is ass but I just didn't. Kenzi got a few hits in though."

"Yeah but ashhole didn't fight back so by the third hit I was bored." Kenzi shrugs.

"Well it's good you didn't go after him Bo because that wouldn't look good on your part." he scratches his head. "I will have a meeting called with the elders. Lauren would have a copy of that contract?"

"Yes I do. I have one if the old one and the new one."

"Could you highlight the things that were violated and have it to me first thing in the morning?"

"I can do that. Around what time?"

"Would ten be okay?"

"That would be perfect." Lauren says.

Trick smiles and nods, "Well if you don't mind I'm going to return to the bar, would you like to join me?"

"No Trick I think I'm gonna hang back for a bit." I say glancing at Lauren.

"Alright, Kenzi what about you?"

"You don't have to ask me twice Trickster!" Kenzi says and skips past Trick up the stairs.

Trick nods at us and Lauren turns to me. "Well, tonight has been crazy no?"

I let out a sigh feeling a lump form in my throat. "Can we sit down? I don't feel like standing anymore."

"Sure." she says confused but takes a seat.

I let a another big sigh and lay my head in Lauren's lap, "Lo, what's going to happen to our family?"

Lauren runs her hands through my hair, "I don't know honey, but whatever happens we will get through it together."

I let out a shaky sigh, "What if our family gets torn apart? What if I'm not good enough for you and Charlotte?" I was fighting hard not to cry and I was about to lose it.

"Oh honey," Lauren says. "you'll be great and you're already good enough. You have taken such good care of Charlotte and I." she plants a kiss in my hair. "We won't get torn apart because I know you or Kenzi wouldn't let that happen."

What Lauren was saying was true but for some reason I still had the dreading feeling that my family was just going to slip right out of my hands. As I lay in Lauren's lap I softly begin to cry. The recent events aren't making me too confident about my family making it.

"Hey," Lauren says, "hey, what's wrong?" I could never get anything last her. She turns me over and pulls me up into her lap. "Bo honey what's the matter?"

I sit in Lauren's lap and look into her eyes, "Oh Lauren." I cry wrapping my arms around her neck and cry harder. Lauren doesn't say anything she just holds and rocks me. "It's okay love." She says softly rubbing my head. "I know honey. Just let it out it's okay."

Lauren held me until I calmed down enough to actually speak. "Im sorry." I huff leaning out of her embrace.

She wipes my face and smiles lightly. "You don't have to be. I know you have a lot of responsibility on your shoulders and you're worried about me."

I sniffle, "Thank you for always taking care of me."

"That's what I'm here for right?" she smiles. "And I can't wait to do it for the rest of my life."

"You know I was thinking," I say swiping some hair out if her face. "what if I changed my name instead of you changing yours?"

"Is that what you want?" she asks.

I sniffle,"Well I've always wanted to start a completely new life. Clean slate. And I would love to be Mrs. Doctor Lewis." I smile.

"If that's what would make you happy then that's completely fine with me." she kisses my nose.

"You make me happy." I say cuddling into her neck. I belonged here with Lauren, in her arms, there was no doubt in my mind that this is we're I was meant to be. "Can we stay like this forever?" I ask.

Lauren squeezes me closer. "I wish we could baby."

I let out a sigh. "We should probably get home huh?"

"Yeah I guess we should. Kenzi is probably hammered right now." she laughs.

"I wouldn't doubt that." I give her a light kiss on the neck and reluctantly get out of her lap. "Come on."

She smiles and takes my hand. "Lead the way ."

I look at her and give her a peck lips. "I like that a lot."

She kisses my forehead, "Me too."

We walk up the stairs and just as we suspected Kenzi was hammered at the bar talking with Hale. "Just get the shit and meet us here tomorrow at seven thirty." she hits him.

"Alright Lil' Mama calm down." he says. "Oh hey you guys. Glad to see you alive and kickin."

I wrap my arm around Lauren. "Yeah let's keep it that way."

"Not to brush you off or anything Hale but we are exhausted and want to get home. Kenzi are you coming?"

"Psh LoLo I'm just gettin started." she slams her hand down on the bar. "Trickster hit me with your best shot." Kenzi turns to us. "You get it, I just laid it out in front of you bam!"

I chuckle, "I get it Kenz. Hale watch her please. Don't let her drink once she starts talking about how hot you are."

Kenzi hits me, "Dammit ssh he's not supposed to know."

"I'm sure he already knows Kenzi." Lauren winks.

"Yeah I kinda did Lil' Mama. You're not so bad yourself though." they eye each other for a moment.

"Okay this is getting awkward. I'll see you at home Kenz and I'll see you tomorrow." Wrapping my arm around Lauren I lead us to the car and drives us home. I couldn't wait to crawl into bed a cuddle up with this incredible woman.


	19. Chapter 19

I wake up and see nothing but pink balloons surrounding our bed. "Bo." I reach over and shake her lightly. "Babe wake up."

She turns over and groans. "Noooo."

I laugh, "Baby, honey, love, sweetness, wake up our little Kenzi has let a pink paint ball splatter in our bedroom." She groans again. "Bo I'm in labor."

She shoots up, "What?"

I laugh again, "I'm not but I know that it would wake you. Look." Our room was filled with it's a girl pink balloons. "How did she not wake us up?"

"Wow." Bo says in awe. "She's Kenzi. She's like a ninja." I throw my legs off of the bed and get up taking a long stretch. "Um babe, look down."

I look at her in confusion and look down expecting to see me feet. "How and when did that happen?" My stomach was as big as a nine month pregnant woman.

"It must've happened in your sleep." Bo slides over to me and rubs my now balloon belly.

"This sucks. I look like a stick with a berry on it." I say looking over at the mirror.

"I think it adds to your beauty." Bo says looking up at me. "You are beautiful."

I blush and look at the ceiling. "Thank you." I give her a quick kiss and walk to the mirror looking at myself in every angle. "Oh my god what am I going to wear?"

Bo giggles, "I actually got you a few things when I went and looked for a ring." I look at her and smile. "It's in the closet." she nods.

I walk to the closet and find a few bags of clothes. They were similar to my other clothes just bigger. "This isn't bad."

"What you think I can't shop?" Bo asks walking over to me naked.

"Um," I stammer scanning over Bo my eyes flashing momentarily. "Um, what was the question?" She smiles and walks slowly over to me hips moving slowly side to side, hair framing her face, and eyes dimly glowing blue. I giggle and back against the wall. "You're like a cat you know that. A big, dangerous, sexy cat."

Bo presses against me eyeing down my body. "I could say the same about you ." I giggle and try to move around Bo but she doesn't let me move. "I know you're supposed to be on a bet and all but you are glowing bright and I want you." She kisses my neck sucking lightly.

"But," I sigh. "I have to be at the Dal in thirty minutes."

"Well I'll make this quick." she whispers kissing her way down my body. She stops at my enlarged stomach and caresses it kissing slowly down to my sex. I put my leg up on the near by chair to give Bo better access. Bo expertly makes me crash down, hard, before she stands up and kisses me. "Two minutes, that's a new record," she winks."

"Well," I say breathlessly. "you're so damn good."

She kisses me again. "Thank you Mrs. Lewis." I smile. "Let me throw something on and we'll go talk to Trick. Boy is Kenzi going to flip when she sees you."

Bo and I walk into the Dal, no one is there except Hale, Dyson, Kenzi , and Trick. "Woah hotpants what happened? Did somebody hook a tire pump to your belly button or something?" Kenzi asks shocked walking over to rub my stomach.

"Yeah doc last night you weren't so pregos." Hale says motioning to me.

Bo giggles, "She just woke up and was like this. Charlotte will be joining us in a few days, maybe even today."

I look at her and run my hand down her cheek, "And then we are getting married."

"Speaking of that." Kenzi says pulling a piece of paper out of her bag. "BoBo I got your guests down but I need yours LoLo."

I look down and back up at Kenzi. "Um, I have no one." Bo looks at me pulling me closer. "Mom and Dad lost touch with me after I became a doctor. They wanted me to continue the family legacy as a scientist." I shrug. "I haven't spoken to them in about ten years actually. I wonder what they've been up to?" I tap my chin.

"Well why don't we call them up?" Kenzi waves her arms. "Let them join the BoLo party!"

"Um, they don't approve." I glance at Bo apologetically. "I came out to them when I was about sixteen and after that they kept trying to set me up with different guys. Dad even tried to send me to some straight camp." I sigh. "I don't think they would even consider showing up."

"I'm sorry honey." Bo rubs her hand up and down my back.

I smile weakly at her. "It's okay. I'm used to them."

"Just because you're used to it doesn't mean it's okay doc." Hale interjects. "My folks don't like the fact that I'm a cop. Pops wants me to be just like him and only care about myself and the money, but I'm not like that. I'm not selfish like that."

"Of course not that's just not your style." Bo says patting him on the back.

"Well if not your parents then what about some old buds?" Kenzi suggests.

"Well, I had this best friend, Kate, she was like my sister." I smile.

"What happened?" Bo asked.

"Well, I went to Yale and she backpacked through Europe. We both wanted different things in life. Mine was to help people hers was to meet them." I shrug. "I wonder how she's doing."

"Well you'll see at the ceremony." Kenzi smiles. "I'll have to get her digits and stuff later."

"Alright Kenzi." I smile and notice Dyson eyeing Bo. "Dyson?" I raise and eyebrow.

"Sorry." he holds up his hand.

"Come on Dyson lets go shoot some pool." Hale says patting him on the back.

"Lauren you're glowing." Trick says when he lays eyes on me. "I see the last symptom has fell on you."

"You knew about this?" I ask shocked.

"Well yes. It was in the book I gave you." he says confused.

"I didn't finish it."

"It's okay Lauren. At least you read it." he shots a glance at Bo.

"What?" she shrugs. "I don't like reading."

I laugh. "So I brought the papers you needed Trick, highlighted and all."

He takes a quick look over the contract. "Wow. He violated your personal space?"

"Lets not even go there." Bo says seriously. "No one hits on Lauren. No one."

I chuckle. "Calm down tiger."

She sticks her tongue out at me, "Sure I will."

"Well if you ladies would excuse me the meeting with the elders starts soon." Bo leans down and gives him a tight hug. "I'll have my pager on me, just in case Lauren goes into labor. I want to be there."

"Sure thing Pops." Bo says and Trick leaves.

"BoBo I forgot to tell you two. Your dresses are in but it looks like we have to wait until LoLo pops." she pokes my stomach. "When will that be exactly? I already got her custom made little outfit and a new camera to take lots of pics."

"Really Kenz?" Bo asks.

"Yeah, I mean I'm going to have a niece and a new sister-in-law I want to capture all the memories that we're going to make together." Kenzi says with a smile. "And I want everybody to look super cute while doing it."

I laugh and walk to Kenzi giving her a big hug. "Love you Kenzi."

"I like you too doc." she winks. "So when do you think this labor is going to get kicking cause I don't have my camera on me."

"I would say either today or early tomorrow." I say with a nod.

"Hopefully tomorrow, we haven't had our baby shower." Bo says. "Oh and thanks for the explosion of pink in our room Kenz."

"No problem Bobolicious." she winks. "Did you see the present in your pocket?"

"Me?" I ask.

"Yeah, I put a little sumthin sumthin in your purse pocket." she nods. "Go ahead take a looksiez."

"Kenzi you don't have to spend all this money you know." I say.

"Who said I was spending money?"

"Right." I chuckle and pull out a cold piece of silver. "Oh Kenzi." She had gotten three different matching bracelets with charms on it. One was a stream that was a light blue mist and it had Bomy bestie engraved on the inside. The other was a stethoscope that was grayish blue that had Hotpants my bestie #2 engraved on it. The last one was my favorite, it had sparkling jewels intertwined throughout it and on the inside it said, "You'll be greater than those before you and I'll be there to help kick their ass. Charlotte." I look at Kenzi my eyes slightly watering.

"I have one too in case you were wondering. It says, your family is the best and will always love you." she shrugs, "Just a little something."

I pull her into a tight hug, "Thank you Kenzi."

"You're welcome doc but your baby bumb is totally crushing my little rubs."

I quickly let go, "Sorry Kenzi." I turn to Bo who seems deep in thought. "Babe, look what Kenzi got for us."

"Hm? Oh," she focuses back in examining the bracelets. "Kenz they're beautiful thank you." she pulls her into an embrace then turns to me. "Babe, Charlotte is probably joining us today. She's getting really antsy. Did you hear her?"

"No I was talking to Kenzi." I say confused.

"Well then you didn't hear her screaming tantrum." Bo shrugs.

"What'd she say?"

"Well all I have to say is she has my temper. She said that she'll come out when she's good and ready and won't bother to ask us." she sighs. "She's going to be something else when she hits puberty."

"We'll handle it." I smile. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well," she says sitting her hands on my waist. "I could take you shopping."

"Can we get things for when I'm not so pregnant?" I ask.

"Long as that includes sexy lingerie." she smirks.

"Of course." I smile. "Bye Kenzi we're going shopping." I say as we walk out of the door. My life was going to start looking up soon I could feel it.

Elders Meeting

"It is settled then." Trick bangs his gavel. "There will be a new ash."

"I truly am sorry for my wrong doings." Lochlyn says with his head down.

"You may want to lay low for a while. I hear that succubus has a bad temper." one of the elders state. "She'll be after you."

"This meeting has been dismissed." Trick bangs his gavel again.

Lochlyn runs his hands through his hair, he know soon as Bo heard about him not being the ash he was dead meat and she wouldn't get in any trouble for it. He had to get out of town and fast.


	20. Chapter 20

"Babe, I'm ready to go now." Lauren whines. "We've been shopping all day and the shower starts in an hour."

I turn away from the clothing rack to Lauren and smile, "Alright honey lets go."

"Ugh, my back is killing me." Lauren says as we walk to the car. "And have you seen my feet? News flash I found big foot!"

I giggle and give her a peck on the cheek, "You're cute Lo."

"I won't be cute when I'm pushing this baby out of me." In the past few hours Lauren had become a moody human pregnant lady. It was funny and cute because she said whatever came to her mind and didn't care.

We get to the car and I help her in sliding in after her, "You ready?"

"I've been ready since we hit the seventh store." she groans sinking into the seat.

"You know if you were this moody the whole month I think I would've had to dump you on Kenzi." I laugh.

"So now I'm moody?" she shrieks. "You wanna just dump me on Kenzi?"

"Babe I didn't,"

"Lets just get the hell out of here." she says looking out of the window.

On the way to the Dal Lauren stared out the window mumbling. I know that she's moody, I get that, but I just wish I could make her feel better in any way.

We pull up to the Dal and see pink balloons and streamers everywhere. "Well Kenzi got to the Dal."

"Well duh." Lauren scoffs.

"Babe," I turn to her and grab her hand. "if you're going to be like that don't do it to everyone in there okay? They're here to celebrate Charlotte and you can't be mean mean to them just because you're not feeling good."

"Fine." she folds her arms and looks at me. "Help me out of the car?"

I sigh and get out helping Lauren out of the car and into the bar. She had to walk with her hand on her lower back so I had to hold her other hand to help her walk.

"Surprise!" all of our friends pop out from behind different surfaces. "Congrats you guys!"

I smile widely and look at Lauren and notice she's holding her stomach. "Lauren? Baby are you okay?" I ask concerned.

Kenzi runs over to us, "Hey doc you okay?" she looks down. "Okay either you just wizzed all over the floor or it's time."

Lauren looks at me and squeezes my hand way to tight. "Um, honey I don't mean to scare you but um, your child is trying to exit my body."

I go into mommy mode. "Okay, um, Hale go pull my car around hurry." I toss my keys at him. "Trick, where's Trick?"

"I'm right here Bo." he steps from behind Dyson.

"Good, I need you to get Kenzi's bag, and make sure her camera is in it."

"It's in there BoBo." she says.

"Okay well Kenzi, it's time to get this show in the road." I say calmly.

"Excuse me for interrupting you captain Bo but can you get me the hell out of here?!" she shrieks.

Just then Hale honks the horn and Kenzi and I help Lauren lay in the back of the camaro. "Get us to the compound and fast. Kenz call them let them know we are on our way."

"Yes,sir." she salutes climbing into front seat.

"Dyson bring Trick I don't want to hear any lip so help me." I snap out the window as Hale takes off.

Lauren lets out a scream. "Why did you do this to me? God dammit!"

I knew it was just the pain that was making her talk like that, I've watched plenty of child birthing shows on tv since I found out about Lauren's pregnancy. "It's okay honey it'll all be over soon." I say softly stroking her hair.

She shakes her head, "You would say that you're not the one with a hybrid baby trying to come out of you." she screams again. "God dammit can we move any faster?"

Hale turns on his sirens and runs every light, speeding through the city trying to get Lauren there before she ripped all of our heads off. "Im going as fast as is safe doc."

"I don't car about safe just get me there!"

Kenzi giggles, "We just got here doc everything's gonna be okay."

"Not until she's out it won't." Lauren snaps.

We open the car door there's a wheelchair waiting for Lauren and Trick has given Kenzi the camera. "Smile real big for me LoLo." Kenzi says aiming the camera at Lauren's face.

"Why the fuck is there a camera? This isn't television." Lauren says as the team puts her in the wheelchair.

"Language doc, I told you it was bad for your health."

"Im going to be bad for YOUR health." Lauren says. "Bo, Where's my Bo? Honey where are you?" she cries.

I run to her side and grab her hand, "I'm right here Lo."

Tears start to fall down her red cheeks, "Don't leave me okay? You can't do that."

I chuckle, "Im not going anywhere."

The staff starts to push Lauren into the compound, "There can only be two people in the delivery room ."

"Bo and Kenzi." she says quickly. "The only ones."

Kenzi looks at me and smiles widely, "We are about to give birth Bo!"

"I'm giving birth not you!" Lauren yells as we chase the nurses down the hall to the delivery room.

"Go tell everyone that when she's born I'll come and get them." I say to Kenzi.

"You got it boss."

"Bo!" Lauren yells and I run to her side again. "Why do you keep leaving?"

"Im sorry baby I had to tell Kenzi something." I kiss her slightly sweaty forehead.

The nurses lead Lauren into a white delivery room, very sterile and pristine. They help her get settled into the bed when a woman walks in, a little shorter than me,short blonde hair,and green eyes. "Alright Doctor I'll be delivering your baby today." she holds her hand out to me. "I'm ."

"Nice to meet you."I nod shaking her hand firmly.

"Get your hands off my wife." Lauren snaps.

"Babe she only shook my hand it's okay." I rub her head. "Sorry about that doc."

"It's no big deal, many succubi get this way when they are in labor." she looks at Lauren then looks at me. "It gets worse."

I grimace, "Great." Lauren's face was red and she try's to steady her heavy breathing. "It's going to be okay honey. I'm going to be here the whole time. I'm not going to budge."

"Bo if you go anywhere I swear I will pull you back here." she says heavily squeezing my hand tighter.

The doctor puts her hand under Lauren's cover. "Okay Lauren we have to get you changed and then wait about thirty minutes you aren't quite dilated enough to start pushing yet."

Lauren lets out a huff, "Are you kidding me! I have to deal with these contractions for thirty minutes!"

"Well I could give you am epidural if that's what you want." suggests.

"No. No drugs." I say. "I'll just pulse her it's okay."

"Are you sure?" she asks reluctantly. "That never works with the succubi I have treated."

"Well you haven't met me, watch." I cup Lauren's cheek and send a pulse through her, "How's that Lo?"

Lauren immediately relaxes and opens her eyes to look at me. "That feels nice." she sighs placing her hand over mine.

"Wow. That usually never works." says in awe. "You must be pretty powerful."

"If you knew my family you'd already know." I chuckle.

"Right, I'll go get her a gown and start prepping for delivery." she nods. "Keep her calm it makes this go by a lot smoother."

I nod my head and turn back to Lauren. "Hey there grumpy." I giggle and run my hand through her hair.

"Was I mean?" Lauren grimaces.

"You should hear what you told Kenzi." I laugh.

"Oh no I'm sorry." she covers my hand again. "Are you pulsing me?"

"Yeah, do you not want me to?" I say confused.

"I mean it's okay, but why are you?" she asks confused.

"Well if I stop you'll go on a rage rampage again, and the doctor said if I can keep this up that it will make this go by smoother." I smile lightly. "She said that the rage gets worse and I don't think anyone wants to be thrown through a wall."

Lauren nods, "True, I don't want to hurt anyone." she flinches and squeezes my hand tightly. "It's like someone trying to tear you from inside out."

"I can't imagine how you're feeling but if I could I'd trade places with you in a second." I kiss her nose.

"I love you." she whispers bringing me down for a soft slow kiss.

"I love you too." I whisper against her lips.

A nurse comes in and hands me a gown. "I'm guessing you'd be more comfortable putting this on her?"

"I would actually thank you." I take the gown and help Lauren out of her clothes and into the hospital rob. "There you go love." I give her another kiss.

Lauren pulls away looking around the room, "Where's Kenzi?"

"Um, I actually don't know. Do you want me to go check?" I ask reluctantly, "My touch will last for ten minutes tops."

She looks at me unsure, "Yes, but please hurry back to me."

I give her another quick kiss, "You got it."

Walking out of Lauren's room I hear yelling coming from down the hall.

"If you don't want to be here the just fucking leave. It's obvious you never gave two shits about Bo or her happiness, so if her living out her dream with the woman she loves bothers you so fucking much get the hell out and don't look back." I walk into the room and Dyson is against the wall, Trick is in the middle and Hale is holding back Kenzi.

"What's going on in here?" I ask surprised. "You know what I don't even care right now. Kenz get your camera it's almost show time."

"You can either stay or leave but if you stay I don't want to hear anything bad from you Dyson. You are nothing but a self absorbed, selfish, asshole and you never deserved a slither of Bo's love." she spits yanking out of Hale's grip and grabbing her bag.

Kemzi storms past me and down the hall heels clacking loudly in the tile floors, "You okay Kenz?"

"No. My blood is boiling. Why the fuck is he such an asshole?" she snaps. I sigh and put my hand on her shoulder sending a small pulse to her. "Thanks Bo."

"No problem." I smile and hear Lauren scream. "Shit." Kenzi and I break into a sprint a burst into Lauren's room.

"Bo make it stop please make it stop." she starts breathing heavy and crying. "Fuck you Bo Dennis! You did this to me."

I look at Kenzi then back at Lauren, "I'm right here honey and Kenzi is here too." I my hands through her hair.

"Smile pretty doc." Kenzi says trying to lighten the mood.

"Bo make it stop!" she screams grabbing my hand and squeezing tight. "And for Christ's sake get that fucking camera out of here!"

"Okay I will, just let go of my hand you're breaking it." she lets my hand go and I rub up and down her arm sending pulses through her. "Is that better?"

She sighs calming down, "Perfect thank you." she turns to Kenzi. "Hey you, where've you been?"

Kenzi looks at me then back at Lauren, "Just yelling at a certain wolf."

"Kenzi. Not now." I say softly.

She nods and puts the camera up to her eye. "Hey hotpants you wanna smile for the camera now?"

Lauren chuckles, "Sorry for being a bitch Kenzi."

Kenzi shrugs, "No biggie doc, just stop swearing it's super weird."

Lauren swings and hits Kenzi, "You're super weird."

walks back in the room and grimaces when she sees Kenzi, "No humans in the delivery room, policy."

Kenzi shoots her a glance a takes a step towards her, "I'm not just any human lady. I'm the aunt and unless you wanna get a serious ass whoopin out of this world I suggest you back off, policy."

looks at Lauren and I, "She's Kenzi." we say in unison and laugh.

"Alright." she says sticking her hand under Lauren's cover. "You ready to start pushing ?"

"Mrs." I say.

"Excuse me?" she asks confused.

" ."

She nods, "My apologies."

"LoLo it's time to get little Charlotte out here, you ready?"

Lauren lets out a shaky sigh, "You're doing this next time." she points at me. "Lets get this over with."

"Alrighty, Sandra!" she yells.

"No." Lauren says firmly looking at me, "No Sandra, get someone else."

"She's the only one who's qualified for this that we have in staff right now ."

"It'll be okay Lo." I make the pulse stronger.

"Fine." Lauren says reluctantly. Sandra walks in and of course glues her eyes on me. "Sandra if you don't want to go flying across this delivery room I suggest you stop ogling my wife."

Sandra blushes and looks down. "Im sorry doctor."

"Just do your job and we won't have any problems, Kenzi is like a dog." she nods her head at Kenzi.

Sandra looks at Kenzi who raises an eyebrow at her. "Don't fuck with me."

"Kenz." I warn. "Calm down."

"Alright here we go are you ready?" asks again.

"Yeah." Lauren says looking at me.

"It's okay I'm right here." I kiss her nose. "Now lets get our little girl out her with us okay."

She nods. "Okay Lauren take a deep breath in and push." Lauren does squeezing my hand in the process, Kenzi is behind the doctor filming. "That's perfect. Wanna do that again for me?"

Lauren does it again and lets out a scream, "Bo you did this to me! Oh my god!"

"It's okay, push again for me Lauren." the doctor says.

"You're doing great honey." I say intensifying my touch it seemed to not be working as well as before.

"Okay I see her head. She's crowning. I need you to give me a big push big push."

She shakes her head completely out of breath, "I can't. I can't push anymore."

"Come on honey she's almost here."

"Holy cow doc your vag looks like an alien." Kenzi says gagging slightly.

"Kenzi shut up!" I yell at her.

"Sorry." she mouths.

"Come on honey give her a big push." I wipe some hair that was stuck to her skin.

"Bo I can't." Lauren sighs shaking her head tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You are strong you can do this. You can squeeze my hand to your hearts content, I'll be sending pulses trying the ease the pain." I kiss her lightly. "I need you to keep pushing okay?"

"Okay." she says squeezing my hand and pushing cursing my existence the whole time.

"I see her shoulders! Okay Lauren one more big push, you're doing great."

"Come on honey push push push push." Lauren pushes again and then we hear it. Our little girls cry. "You did it Lo. You did it." I kiss her all over her face. "I'm so proud of you."

Lauren looks at me eyes half open. "I love you."

Tears start falling down my cheeks, "I love you too honey."

"Let me," she says breathlessly. "Let me hold her, give her to me."

" here's your healthy little girl." sets Charlotte in Lauren's arms.

"Hi my angel." she whispers rocking her lightly. "We've been waiting for you."

Charlotte was perfect, she had golden hair like Lauren, brown eyes like mine, and a few other features mixed between us. "Lo she's perfect." I sniffle. "Hi sweetheart, happy birthday." I rub our little girls heads lightly.

Lauren looks up at me, "Thank you."

I lean down and give her a kiss. "Thank you." I look around the room. "Kenzi?"

She walks back into the room with Trick and Hale eying Sandra. "Oh BoBo." she says handing the camera to Hale and covering her mouth.

I rub Lauren's head, "Kenzi and everyone is here."

"Really?" she says slightly dazed. "Kenzi come see her."

A tear trickles down Kenzi's face as she makes her way to Lauren's other side. "She's perfect LoLo."

"Do you want to hold her?" I ask.

"Could I?" she asks looking at Lauren.

"Sure thing Kenz." Lauren holds her up to Kenzi and she takes her and coos. "My little niecey girl, shiny and new. There's so much love in the world for you. Don't you cry we're here for you. Until the end of time and the whole night through." Kenzi sings looking over and Lauren and I. "My aunt would sing it to me when I was little, but ya know...in Russian." she shrugs.

"It's beautiful Kenzi." I say. Kenzi's voice was like a chime. It was surprising because she had never sang in front of me before. I knew Charlotte would get attached to that song until she was older.

"Yeah Kenzi I love it." Lauren says rubbing Charlotte's head.

I kiss Lauren's cheek and put my forehead to hers, "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted." she chuckles.

"Want me to help?" I ask.

"If you don't feel too drained." she says.

"I'll be alright."I say before I kiss her and breath some of my chi into her until I felt light headed. "How's that?"

"Well," she says sitting up. "It doesn't feel like I just gave birth."

I smile weakly. "Good."

"Hey you okay?" she asks concerned. "You look faint."

"Yeah I'll be okay." I smile kissing her again. "Kenz, can I hold my little girl now?"

Kenzi walks over to me, "Sorry BoBo she's so precious." she hands Charlotte to me.

"Hi sweetheart." I rock her lightly. "You're perfect you know that? You're our little blessing and we won't ever let anything happen to you." I glance at Lauren who is silently crying. "Mama Lo and I love you very much. You can't ever forget that." Her eyes flash blue and she coos loudly. I gasp and everybody looks at me. "She has my eyes alright." I look at Lauren and flash my eyes.

"Really?" she asks surprised.

"Yeah, I guess she's going to be more special than we thought." I smile and kiss Charlotte's nose. "Here you go. Mama Lo probably wants you back now."

Lauren hold her arms out and cradles our baby girl. "My little angel. Hale you want a turn?" she asks.

Hale was still filming, "No way doc. The only babies I like are the ones that stay away from me."

had stepped to the side to fill out a few papers. "You two have a name correct?"

"Yes." I say cupping Lauren's cheek. "Charlotte Elizabeth Lewis."

Lauren smiles widely at me, "I like that."

"Alright I'm going to need your signature."

"Lewis." Lauren says. "Her name is Bo Lewis."

"My apologies again." she nods. " I'm going to need your signature."

I sign the birth certificate and turn to Trick, "Hey old man. How ya feeling?"

"Old." he chuckles. "Do you think I could hold her?"

"Lauren?" I turn to her.

"Of course." she smiles.

I get Charlotte from Lauren and hand her to Trick. "Hi there little one. You look just like your mothers." Her eyes flash again. "You're going to be a special one indeed." he chuckles.

"I'll say." all of our hands snap to the door.

"Mom?" I say I'm shock.


	21. Chapter 21

"Mom?" I say confused. "What are you doing here?"

"My sweet baby girl." she says walking over to me. "I figured your lover here was about to give birth so after I finished the job for Trick I stayed."

"Hello Aoife." Lauren says softly next to me.

"Mama Cray." Kenzi nods moving closer to Lauren.

"I'm not here to cause any harm." Aoife says. "I just came to give my congratulations and a present for my new daughter-in-law and granddaughter." she pulls out an amulet. "This was given to me the day you were born Bo. It was found in the woods a few days after I took you away." she smiles weakly and hands me the amulet and it starts to glow. "It was your grandmothers."

Trick takes a step forward. "It's true Bo. That amulet has been passed down for centuries. It glows according to the most worthy of the thrown and I've never seen it glow that bright."

I look down at the amulet and it is glowing like a lightbulb. "Um, thanks mom."

She smiles and shrugs, "I felt I should contribute in some way." she turns to Lauren. "Could I see her?"

Lauren looks at my confused face. "I'm not letting her go." she says firmly. "I'm sorry Aoife but you've caused too much chaos for me to just hand you my child."

My mother nods and walks over to Lauren, "That's only fair."

"Don't try anything." Kenzi says warning. "I may be human but I can cause some damage."

Aoife leans over Lauren and the baby. "You look just like Bo. So beautiful." she cups Charlotte's cheek. "What's her name?"

"Charlotte Elizabeth Lewis." Lauren says smiling at me.

"Why not Dennis?" Aoife asks.

"Because my last name isn't Dennis."

"Oh, so you took her name." Aoife says standing up straight looking at me.

"Don't start." I say raising my hand.

"Well I mean come on Bo. You're a succubus who is getting married and has had a child, succubi don't do that." she says matter of factly.

"Okay listen here," Kenzi blurts, "Im so sick and tired of everybody trying to tell Bo what she should and shouldn't be doing. In case you haven't noticed BoBo here isn't a normal succubus. She is the most human person I have ever met in my entire life and if everybody would just set aside what has happened traditionally you'll see that Bo and Lauren have a love that can't ever be replaced or named." she takes a few steps towards Aoife. "But I'll tell you this, if you don't approve of what they have then you're just missing out on more of Bo's life than you already have."

My mother looks at me shocked, "Well," she says taking a few steps back. "you have a pretty loyal pet here pumpkin."

My anger rises, "Kenzi isn't my pet and Lauren isn't just my girlfriend. Kenzi is my sister and Lauren is my wife, and that's more family than I've ever had in my entire life."

My mother nods, "I'm sorry sweetheart. Well I'll be going, I just wanted to see the bundle of joy and say congratulations."

Just as my mother leaves the Morigan walks in. "Hello there happy family of joy."

I wrap my arm around Lauren. "What do you want Evony?"

She looks around the room, "Oh you know nothing much a little kidnapping a few punches." she shrugs. "The usual."

"Lochlyn made it law for you not to be here or anywhere near our child." Lauren says sitting up straighter in the bed.

"Oh have you not heard darlings?" she asked. "He is no longer the ash. The light have no ash. Thanks to the ol' barkeep here." she pats Trick in the shoulder.

"That's were you're wrong Evony." Hale steps forward turning off the camera. "I'm the acting ash for the time being and under the law of the light you aren't supposed to be here."

"Oh, that's just too bad." she turns to her two guards. "Get me that kid."

Before they could move the two men and Evony were floating in the air. "Like I said," Lauren says getting out of the bed clutching our daughter. "you're not to be around my daughter." She makes a scalpel fling towards the Morigans neck before stopping it before it touches her. "I don't care about the dark or the light, I will do whatever it takes to protect my family and if you want to keep your lives I suggest you don't ever and I mean EVER try to lay a finger on our daughter." Lauren smashes them into a few walls before throwing them out of the door.

"And that's why she's my doc." Kenzi cheers.

I stand there looking at Lauren's back. She was floating slightly off of the floor and her skin was was pulsing. "Lauren?" I asked not really sure if this was actually my fiancée.

Lauren sighs and drops down to the ground. "Kenzi can you take Charlotte to get weighed please?"

"Sure thing doc. Trickster, Hale, you guys coming along?" she asks.

"No Kenzi I'm going to go guard the door." Trick says walking out of the room.

"I'll come Lil' Mama. Someone has to protect you if that bitch comes back." he places his hand on the small of Kenzi's back and leads her into the other room.

Lauren lets out a heavy sigh and turns around to face me. Her eyes were glowing. "Bo." she says softly walking slowly towards me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"I tried to last night remember? But we got interrupted." she says defending herself. "That's not all I can do."

"Show me." I say folding my arms over my chest. "It's not going to change how I feel about you I just want to know. I don't want any secrets."

She sighs, "Don't be scared okay?" I nod. Lauren closes her eyes and begins to float as she had before. Her eyes snap open and they are glowing the brightest I've ever seen. "Sandra." she calls and the woman walks in. "Kneel." Lauren says, her voice deep and echoing like mine gets. Sandra does as she is told. "Stand." she does again. The look on her face was like she was being memorized. "Leave." Sandra makes her way out of the room stiffly.

"Wow." I say in awe. "Is that all?"

She looks down, "No, I can read minds too. I've learned to tone out everyone's thoughts but when I want I can read minds."

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Yes. I can do what a fury can do."

I nod my head, "Is that all."

"No,"she says with a smirk. "I think you'll like this one." Lauren sets down on the floor and walks over to me.

I must admit, I may seem stand offish about Lauren's powers but I know that in the end Lauren will know that I love her even more.

Lauren puts her hand on my neck and sends a warm pulse through me. "Do you feel that?" she asks, voice low.

"That's you?" I ask eyes closed.

"Yes, that's what it feel like when you pulse me in that way." she says.

"Oh," I shiver and move closer to Lauren. My skin was heating up. "You know, I actually think your powers make you hotter and makes me love you more."

"Really?" she asks stopping the pulses.

"Well yes," I pull her into an embrace. "it's a part of you and I love every part of you. Forever and always."

She smiles weakly, "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel obligated to..."

I cover Lauren's mouth with mine, "I love you Lauren Lewis, and nothing, not powers or my mother, will ever change that."

She throws her arms around my neck and I lift her up twirling her around. "I love you Isebeau Lewis." she pulls my lips to her kissing me soft and slow, letting all of her feelings roll off her lips.

"Yo doc," Kenzi and Hale walk into the room but Lauren and I don't separate. "told you she was going to want to jump your bones hotpants." Kenzi smirks.

Lauren pulls away from me and takes Charlotte from Kenzi, "I guess so Kenzi." she looks down at Charlotte, "Auntie Kenzi was right." she coos. "You can't ever admit it to her though okay?" she kisses her nose and Charlotte brings her hand to Lauren's cheek. Lauren places her hand over Charlotte's hand.

I smile widely, "Thank you Kenz."

"No problem bestie." she gives me a quick hug. "And we are bringing all of the baby shower gifts here and for the next few days The Ash here says you can stay here."

"Acting ash." Hale points out.

"Whatever, you know you'll get votes in when they do the elections Fae whatever."

"You have our vote Hale." Lauren says smiling.

"Yeah Hale, I think you're just the man for this job."

"Thanks you guys." he smiles tugging at his jacket. "Now if you don't mind I have to go. It's pretty late. You need me to take you home Lil Mama?" he ask Kenzi.

She blushes, I've never seen Kenzi blush, "Um, sure, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." he says taking her hand.

As they walk out of Kenzi turns to me and I give the thumbs up. "She's gonna get laid." I say looking back to Lauren.

"Well," Lauren says, "it looks like we're going to be staying here."

"So it seems," I smirk. "How about you fed Charlotte and then join me in that big comfy bed that's here?"

"Sounds like a plan." she smiles kissing me on the cheek.

Tonight had been the absolutely craziest night of my life. The love of my life had my child, my mother stopped by giving my a family amulet, the Morigan tried to kidnap my daughter, and my fiancée showed me what she's capable of. I knew it wasn't the last time my life would get this heck tick but I knew that no matter what would happen my family would be there to help and guide me through it all and for that I was forever grateful.


	22. Chapter 22

This is only the beginning. Im going to start a part two soon but I don't have wifi at home so it Will probably be a slow progress. Bare with me and keep the feedback coming c:


	23. Chapter 23

**The sequel has been published!**

** s/9539029/1/Lady-of-My-Heart**


End file.
